Sonic: Collection of Short Stories
by PurpleAntiheroine
Summary: Varying from fluff, one-shot, two-shot, short stories with genre of romance, tragedy, and etc., including various Sonic characters, it's right here. Yaoi (M/M) or Yuri (F/F) NOT included.
1. A Vampire Love Story

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: A Vampire Love Story

Main character/s: Silver and Blaze

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: Classic Vampire Story

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

'Tonight, me and Blaze will have a dinner date. She's my girlfriend for about 5 months. Blaze is just so beautiful, her eyes scintillate like gems. She's really brave and smart, too. The great thing is we hang out at night. Tonight, I'm gonna tell her the truth. I just hope she'll take me as I am.' Silver thought dreamily.

He quickly changed his clothes. He wore a black tuxedo with a red bow and a pair of black leather shoes. He concealed his fangs and swiftly flew downstairs. One of his friends, Sonic, waited there.

"Off to see Blaze, again?" Sonic asked and smirked revealing his fangs.

Silver smiled back and nodded at him.

"So are you finally going to tell her?" Sonic asked once more.

"Yea, I think this is the right time for her to know the real me." Silver replied with a smile.

"I just wish, I could see her myself." Sonic stated. Amy, Sonic's fiancée, walked up to the two vampire hedgehogs.

[Author's Note: Yep, you saw it right, Sonamy shippers. Amy and Sonic are engaged in this story. XD]

"So what are you two talking about?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing, babe." Sonic hugged her from behind.

"I told you not to call me babe especially right in front of the prince." She glared at Sonic. Silver just chuckled and left the castle.

He walked a few distance away from the castle then got himself a cab. He arrived at the restaurant, after a few minutes.

He entered the restaurant and looked at the reserved table he made. 'Great, she's still not her, I can still prepare for tonight.' Silver thought and waited for about 5 minutes. Blaze arrived at the restaurant, she wore a beautiful purple dress with a pair of pink stilletos. He stood and pulled the chair so she could sit down. She smiled at him as he sat back on his chair.

He snapped his finger to call the attention of a waiter. The waiter handed them a menu and waited for their orders. "So what do you want to eat Blaze?" He smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend but still careful so his fangs wouldn't show.

"I guess, I'll have an order of Grilled Salmon and a cup of Iced Coffee, you?" She, closing the menu and handing it back to the waiter, asked Silver back.

"I'll have a medium rare steak." Silver replied then handed the menu back to the waiter, who left the two mobians.

"B-Blaze?" Silver started, nervously.

She looked at him before saying, "Yea?"

"I want to tell you something." He continued.

"What is it?"Blaze asked, again.

But before he could even open his mouth, the waiter arrived with their orders. "I guess, I'll tell you after dinner." He said a bit nervous. They ate and had a little chat.

After they ate, Blaze asked him with a smile. "Silv, what was it that you were going to tell me?"

Suddenly, his heart beat fast nervousness filled him. "I-I'm..." He started to sweat as he tried to speak. "A vampire." He continued. There was silence...

* * *

"A vampire."

These words repeatedly played in her mind. Blaze stayed quiet, trying to process if what she heard is right.

'It can't be true if it is, I can't be with him.' Blaze thought. She stood up without a word and left the restaurant and Silver, sitting on his chair. Tears fell from her face as she ran outside.

'Why does he need to be a vampire? He can just be an ordinary human or a vampire hunter like me...I should've not loved him from the start but how can I not? He's nice, smart, brave and especially sweet. I guess some people are right that vampires are really romantic. Wait! What am I thinking? We're enemies, I can't love him.' Blaze continuedly thought.

* * *

'She left the restaurant. I was heartbroken, the love of my life doesn't love me for what I am.' Silver thought. He paid the bill and also left the restaurant. 'I loved Blaze so much, I was even willing to sacrifice anything for her.' Silver kept thinking as he walked on the streets. That thought of his was gone when he noticed that someone is following him. He ran as fast as he could but then he ran into an alley. 'Damn! It's blocked!' Silver cursed inwardly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A vampire." The red echidna said with a smirk. He wore black clothes and had a weapon for killing vampires.

"Me, a vampire?" Silver said, denying his identity.

"Don't lie to us, vampire. We know one when we see one." The white bat said, also wearing dark clothes and she had a specialized crossbow for vampires.

Silver smirked and flew but the echidna aimed his gun at the vampire prince and a net came out from it. Silver was trapped, the net wounded his skin as his vision started to darken...

* * *

Blaze was still running when she heard a ring coming from her phone. She reached out for her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Blaze. Sorry if we disturbed ya, dear." Rouge said from the other line.

"No, no, you didn't disturbed me. What is it?" She asked while wiping her tears away.

"Can you come here, we captured one." Rouge replied.

"I'll be there." Blaze said and ended the call.

She got a cab and stopped at an old abandoned warehouse. She carefully walked to the second floor, seeing her 2 allies and her valuable friends, Kunckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. "Good evening." She greeted them with a serious tone.

"Woah. What happened to ya, dear?" Rouge asked, noticing something was wrong.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Something's not right with you, Blaze. Did you tell Silver that you're a vampire hunter? Did he accept that you are one?" Knuckles interrogated.

"I-" She trailed off.

"Don't tell me, he broke up with you?" Rouge asked, putting a hand on her mouth.

"No, I discovered that he's..." Before Blaze could finish her sentence, she cried.

Rouge gave her a warm hug. "It's going to be alright, dear." Rouge assured, brushing Blaze's hair.

"Married?" Knuckles guessed.

Blaze broke away from the hug. "No, he's a vampire." She said.

"A what!/I knew it!" Rouge and Knuckles exclaimed.

"So, you said you two captured a vampire. Am I right?" The female mobian cat asked, changing the topic, while removing the tears in her eyes.

Knuckles and Rouge nodded in unison. "Bring him out, Knux." Rouge commanded her husband.

[A/N: Yep, besides SonAmy, I added a little Knuxouge. Knuckles and Rouge here are married.]

Knuckles pulled a net with a vampire inside. Blaze was shocked to see who it was. "S-Silver?" She asked in disbelief, seeing the white hedgehog, unconscious.

"Silver? You mean, this hedgehog here, was your boyfriend." Rouge questioned pointing at Silver, her eyes widening as she waited for the confirmation. Blaze nodded.

"Don't worry Blaze, I'll kill him for you." Knuckles made a thumbs up and took out his sword.

"No, don't! We might need him." She exclaimed.

"Fine but if he do something unpleasant. I'm gonna kill him."Knuckles said, irritated. He then returns his sword to its scabbard.

Blaze walked downstairs, to get dressed.

* * *

"Fine but if he do something unpleasant. I'm gonna kill him." Silver recognized the voice, which he knew belong to the echidna.

'But why did he not killed me?' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

"He's waking up." He heard another voice which he recognized again, knowing it belongs to the bat. He glared at the two vampire hunters standing before him as soon as he fully opened his eyes.

"Good evening, vampire." Rouge greeted with a sinister smile.

"Or should we say 'Silver'." Knuckles smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Don't worry Silver. We know who you are, we won't kill you." Rouge smiled but Silver knew it's fake.

"Yet." Knuckles continued and he chuckled.

"Just kill me already." He firmly stated.

"If I was her, I'm going to kill you immediately." Knuckles snarled and grabbed him by his collar.

"Let him go, Knux." Rouge calmly commanded as Knuckles let him go.

"Her?" Silver asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Our leader." Rouge answered as he heard footsteps coming from below and coming closer and closer.

Their leader stepped into the light, revealing the person Silver expected the very least. "Blaze?!" He said in mixed emotions. "You're their leader?! That's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Silv." Blaze stated in a very serious, scary tone.

'Wow, I didn't know that Blaze had a scary side.' Silver thought. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Don't compare me to you! You didn't also tell me that you're a vampire!" She replied in a higher tone.

'She's right, I didn't tell her the truth.' Silver felt guilty.

"I was going to tell you but after what you said I was heartbroken." She added, calmly.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Rouge said.

"Thanks, Rouge."Blaze said at a calm tone.

Rouge shoved the echidna and they both went downstairs.

"Look, Blaze. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you the truth." He apologized.

"But that doesn't change the truth that you're a vampire." She said harshly.

"Right." He sighed.

"Since you already know that I'm a vampire. Let me tell you that I'm also the prince of vampires." He stated.

"You're not just a vampire?! You're also a prince?! How could you?!" She shouted, grabbing him by the collar.

"You didn't also tell me that you're a hunter!" He shouted back, a much lower voice than Blaze's.

Before she could answer back, her phone rang. She reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said to the caller. "Yes, sir. It's me." She answered back. "Yes, we have. He's right here." She answered, again. "He's no ordinary vampire, he's the prince of vampires." She said. "Yes, sir. We will." She said and pressed the end button.

"Who's that?" Silver asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Our boss." She replied.

"I thought you were the boss?" Silver inquired in confusion.

"You thought wrong." She stated and went downstairs.

* * *

Blaze went downstairs, leaving the speechless hedgehog. She saw Knux sitting and sharpening his sword while Rouge was putting on some makeup.

"So did you killed him?" Knux asked excitedly.

"No." She replied.

He frowned as he sharpened his swords, again.

"Boss, called for us." She informed.

"Yup, we left a voicemail for him about Silver before we called you. Sorry, dear." Rouge said as she finished her makeup.

"It's fine, Rouge. He was very delighted with your work." She replied then smiled.

"That's great!" Rouge smiled back.

"He was even more delighted when I told him that Silver's the prince of vampires." Blaze stated in a serious tone.

"He's a what?!" Rouge gasped.

"I told you, we should have killed him." Knux deadpanned.

"Boss, wants us to bring the hedgehog in front of him." Blaze said.

"Did you tell the boss that Silver was your boyfriend?" Rouge asked.

"Nope." She plainly replied.

"I'll go get the car ready."Knux said and stood up.

"I'll get, Silver." Blaze said and went upstairs.

Silver heard footsteps, he instantly knew that it was Blaze. Blaze looked at him with a serious face. "Stand up." She said.

Silver quickly followed as she dragged him downstairs and into a black colored car. Knux was in the driver seat beside him was Rouge. Finally, Blaze got in the car. She sat on Silver's right side.

"Lock the door, Knuckles." She commanded as Knuckles locked the doors of the car. He started the engine and drove them to their destination.

"So this boss of yours, what's you're difference with him?" The vampire hedgehog asked Blaze.

"We hunters were grouped accordingly. He assigned a leader for each group but still he is the leader we followed." She explained.

Silver's eyes widened when he realized where Knuckles drove them. It was his castle, his home. Knuckles unlocked the door and the vampires hunters got out. Blaze grabbed Silver's collar and shoved him out of the car.

"Why are we here!" He exclaimed.

"It's because boss finally captured all the vampires and now, he will have the prince." Blaze replied.

They dragged Silver inside the castle and into the throne room. A man with a long mustache, has a big belly, is bald, wears a red coat, a white pants, and black boots sat at HIS throne.

The leader chuckled before saying, "Welcome, vampire prince!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Silver growled.

"Calm down, My name is Dr. Eggman, the highest ranking vampire hunter, boss of all hunters as you can see." He introduced and he spread his arms gesturing at the hunters inside the room.

"Where are my friends?" Silver shouted furiously.

"Don't worry. They're just chilling inside the dungeon." Eggman replied.

"Let them go!" Silver shouted, again.

"Why would I? You vampires killed so many lives. Many of the hunters here, lost their families because of vampires, like you." Eggman explained.

"We vampires, changed. We don't drink human blood anymore." Silver argued.

"But that doesn't change history." Eggman replied. "Blaze, take him to the dungeons. Espio will escort you." He commanded as Blaze nodded and dragged Silver.

A purple chameleon escorted them to the dungeon. As they arrived at the dungeon, they stopped. Espio gave a key to Blaze before he left them and came back the throne room. Silver saw his friend there.

"Sonic!" Silver exclaimed and ran in front of the cell.

"Silver. Thank goodness, you're alive." Sonic said and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked as Sonic nodded. "Where's Amy." He asked once more.

Sonic pointed at the pink hedgehog, sleeping at the back of the cell.

"How about Shadow?" Silver inquired again.

"Right here." Shadow answered from behind. He was also imprisoned at a cell in front of Sonic's. Silver walked in front of Shadow's cell. "Are you ok, Shadow?" He asked the black hedgehog.

"I'll be fine if I have my Chaos Emerald." Shadow replied with his cold attitude.

"Where is it?" Silver asked.

"I hid it." Shadow replied again. "Who's she?" Shadow asked noticing Blaze.

"She's Blaze and she's a vampire hunter." Silver replied sadly. Shadow and Sonic gave him a what-the-heck look. Then, Amy started to wake up and she asked as she noticed the rope tied in Silver's wrists, "Prince Silver, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story, Amy." Silver replied.

Blaze then opened Shadow's cage and she shoved Silver inside the cage before she left.

* * *

Blaze returned back to the throne room. She didn't expect that Silver has nice friends. She entered the throne room, seeing Dr. Eggman talking to Knuckles and Rouge.

"Ah, Blaze. I need you to do something for me." He said, noticing Blaze.

"What is it, sir?" Blaze asked.

"I want you to end the life of Silver the Hedgehog." He said and smirked wickedly.

'What? He wants me to kill Silver?! I know I'm a hunter and I killed hundreds of vampires but can I do the same to him?' Blaze thought in horror.

"Well?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"You can count on me, sir." She replied, having no other choice.

"Great! And please kill his fellow allies and bring me his gold bracelet and his fang after you killed him." He said once more.

"Yes, sir." She replied then walked back to the dungeon as Rouge and Knuckles followed her.

On the way there, Rouge asked, "Are you going to kill him?"

"I really don't know if I can." She replied.

"Just to remind you, Eggman would kill you if you didn't." Knuckles said.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Silver concluded as he finished telling his friends everything that happened tonight.

"That must be hard for you, Silver." Sonic said in sympathy as Silver nodded.

They heard footsteps, they turned to see that it was Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles. The three vampire hunters stood right in front of their cage. Knuckles opened the door then he pulled Silver right out of the cage and pushed the vampire prince to the ground. Sonic and Amy struggled to free themselves from the cage to save Silver. Rouge closed the cage once Silver was out.

"You ready, Blaze?" Rouge asked.

Blaze nodded then she pulled her sword from its scabbard. She raised her sword as Silver closed his eyes because he was scared. After a few seconds, Silver realized that he didn't felt any pain but instead the rope was cut into 2. He looked up to her, he saw her, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon!" Knuckles said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I can't kill him." She said as she fell to her knees; sobbing.

"Blaze?" Silver asked, worriedly.

"I-I still love him. And I never did stop loving him." She said, still crying.

"Ugh. I can't believe you still have feelings for this guy." Knuckles angrily stated.

Silver hugged her, she was dumbfounded. "I love you too and I won't also stop loving you." He mumbled and wiped her tears away.

"A few months ago, you were lovers then you both became enemies then lovers, again. Make up your mind will ya?" Shadow mumbled while sitting in his cage.

Sonic chuckled at what Shadow said. Silver stood up and helped Blaze up.

"What about Dr. Eggman? You can't tell him that you didn't kill Silver. Knuckles was right, he'll have you killed." Rouge over-reacted.

"If he needs Silv's bracelet and his fang, we'll gonna give it to him." Blaze smirked as Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other with confused faces. Blaze quickly released Sonic, Amy, and Shadow.

"But after we do it, we need to escape to another place." Blaze said.

"I can use MY Chaos Emerald to teleport us all." Shadow butted in.

"Great." Blaze smiled.

"Where did you hid it, again?" Silver asked.

"Under my bed." Shadow replied.

"That's shocking. I've never thought you'll hide it there. Is this it?" Rouge said; taking something from her pocket which is the Chaos Emerald.

"That's the one." Shadow answered then Rouge threw the emerald to Shadow and caught it.

"How did you find it?" Shadow asked.

"Let's just say it's my area of expertise, which is stealing precious things from others." Rouge smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.

They formed a circle then Blaze whispered and explained her plan to them.

* * *

'What's taking her so long. She should be back right now.' Eggman thought.

He and Espio waited impatiently for Blaze to come back. After several minutes, Blaze entered the throne room. She carried her sword with some blood on it. Eggman smirked wickedly as soon as he saw the blood on her sword knowing that she successfully killed Silver.

"Bravo, Blaze!" Eggman exclaimed happily. "Where's his golden bracelet and his fang?" He asked for the evidences.

"Here it is." Blaze said; as she pulled the bracelet and the fang from her pocket. She gave it to Eggman then he examined it a little.

"Well done!" Eggman exclaimed once more.

"Where's Rouge and Knuckles?" He asked.

"They're cleaning up the dungeon." Blaze answered.

"Espio, call the other hunters! I have some announcement to make." Eggman ordered the purple chameleon.

"Yes, sir." Espio replied and he quickly called for the other hunters except Rouge and Knux who was 'cleaning the dungeon'.

The hunters gathered at the throne room. Eggman cleared his throat before saying, "I called you all here to tell you something very important. The good news is Silver the vampire prince is dead." Eggman announced. The hunters cheered and applauded. "Don't thank me, it was Blaze who killed him. Let's give her a round of applause!" Eggman said. The hunters applauded. "Now, for the bad news, because all the vampires are dead. We won't be needing all of you anymore." Everyone was shocked. It was their life to kill vampires. Now, they have to go their separate ways. "You can now do anything you want, goodbye." He said.

Everyone was depressed and they left the castle. After, Blaze went to the dungeon. She saw Rouge, Knux and Shadow there. "Did you successfully sent Silver, Sonic, and Amy?" Blaze questioned Shadow as he nodded in response.

"So, did he believed you?" Rouge asked.

Blaze nodded and replied with a smile, "He didn't know that the fang was only a sharpened canine tooth of a tiger."

"We have to leave while he's still clueless." Knux said.

At the throne room, Eggman took a last look at the fang. He then realized, that it was fake. He was shocked and angry but anger filled him more. He quickly stood up from 'his' throne and he went to search for Blaze. The four heard Eggman's footsteps.

"Shadow, quick!" Blaze exclaimed.

Before Eggman could even lay a finger on them, Shadow lifted the emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

They were quickly teleported elsewhere.

At an island named Mobius, Silver, Sonic and Amy waited for the four's arrival. After a few seconds, the four was there standing in front of them.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked.

"We just had a problem, that's all." Shadow replied grumpily.

"This place is beautiful." Blaze said as she looked at her surrondings.

"Blaze, can I talk to you for a sec." Silver asked shyly, Blaze nodded.

Silver grabbed Blaze's hand and they walked a few meters away from the five. "I know, we've been so through so much lately. And I know that you were heartbroken about my identity. I'm sorry. I was just scared that you won't accept me for what I am. I was hoping if you would like to be my girlfriend, again." Silver asked.

"No need to ask me, Silv. I'm still your girlfriend." Blaze replied.

"I have to tell you something. That night, when we- you know." Silver started.

"Yes?" Blaze asked.

"I wanted to asked you if you-I don't know- become my fianceé." Silver said. "I know we didn't know each other very well. I mean, you just became my girlfriend 5 months ago. But I know in my heart that you are the girl for me. And now, you've proven to me that you really love me unconditionally. Looking back at the events earlier, you didn't kill me even though it'll cost your life. So, what do you think?"

Blaze was shocked for she didn't know that Silver wants her to be his fianceé.

"Well?" Silver asked for her response. "I understand if you don't want to, I'll give you time. Like I told you before we-"

"Of course, I'll be your fianceé!" Blaze replied, happily and hugged Silver very tight.

"Awww." Rouge and Amy said.

The five was there watching at the top of a tree. After their hug, Silver got the ring from his pocket and slipped it on Blaze's finger. He quickly kissed Blaze on the lips as his fianceé kissed him back.


	2. My One and Only

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: My One and Only

Main character/s: Sonic and Bella (OC; belongs to demwolf100)

Written By:PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: A Song Titled, "One and Only You"

Requested By: demwolf100 from Wattpad

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

(August 10)

"Come on, Shads! You gotta help me!" Sonic pleaded Shadow.

"Why do I need to help you, faker?" Shads answered in his usual rude tone.

"I've already told you 2 minutes ago!" Sonic said panicking.

"I've also told you that I'm not the right person that can help you, faker." The black and red hedgehog replied while taking a sip of his drink.

"You know I can't ask Ames because she'll fangirl over me!" Sonic shouted in a higher voice.

"She won't. Remember, she have a boyfriend." He answered, then he jerked his thumb at himself.

"But you're the smartest one I know...Well, except for Tails. But still you're the only one who can help me. Silver and Blaze are on a vacay so I can't ask him. Please, Shads!" Sonic said and took bite of his chili dog.

"Ugh. I'm gonna regret this. Fine, I'll help." Shadow answered.

"Yes, thank you, Shads! You're the best!" Sonic said with a huge smile.

"I'm really the best after all I'm the ultimate life form who already exist." He said with a smirk.

"If you say so." Sonic replied, smiling.

"Would you like to order anything else, sir?" The waitress asked with a pleasing smile.

"Nah, we're good." Sonic replied then she left.

"So what do you think?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Well...

* * *

Bella went shopping with Amy.

"Thanks Amy for coming with me." Bella smiled at her friend.

"You're welcome, Bel and besides I also want to shop some clothes so that Shadow will notice me." She chuckled.

"Speaking of Shadow, where is he?" Bel asked.

"I don't know. Hey, where's Sonic?" She asked back.

"I still haven't saw him yet." Bel answered.

"Boys." Amy sighed. Then, her phone rang. "Excuse for a while." She said and took some meters away.

'Who's that? Must be Shadow.' Bella thought.

After a few minutes, Amy ended the call. "Was that Shadow?" Bel asked.

"Uh, N-No, it was Blaze, yes it was Blaze. She asked if we were fine." Amy answered, stammering. "Let's check out that shop." Amy pointed at a shoe store, she excitedly pulled Bella with her at the store. After hours of shopping, they decided to eat some lunch.

After, Amy and Bel went back home. She was surprised when they arrived.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEL!" Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy and Knuckles greeted in unison.

Amy pushed her friend inside. Bel noticed that they were all wearing a party hat, there was a banner tied on the living room saying 'Happy Birthday!', there were presents beautifully arranged on a corner, there was also a cake and all her favorite foods on top of the table.

"Woah!" She awed, turned to Amy and said "It wasn't Blaze, right?" She just chuckled.

"Did you like it, Angel?" Sonic questioned. "I love it." She answered with a smile.

"Cream with some help from her mother cooked the foods, Knuckles, Charmy, Vector and Espio decorated your place, Tails prepared the music and Sonic planned it all with some help from Shadow." Amy explained.

"Thanks, Sonic." Bel said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed really hard, it was like he's gonna turn purple.

"I ship it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sonella lives!" Knuckles shouted; Bel and Sonic blushed.

They ate the foods that Cream cooked then they sang a birthday song while the birthday celebrant blew the candles of the cake. Everyone applauded as she blew the candles.

"Did you made your wish Ms. Bel?" Cream asked with her sweet childish voice.

Bel nodded and smiled. She opened the gifts her friends gave except for Amy, Shadow, and Sonic. She opened Amy's, it revealed a black gloves and some movies which contains medium violence-oriented theme, which she really loves.

"Thanks, Amy." Bel said. Next, she opened Shadow's, it revealed a pair of cool guns. "Thanks, Shadow. I'll go use these when we do missions." She said. He nodded in response. She noticed that there was a HUGE present wrapped in a purple wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon.

"Hope ya like it, Angel." Sonic smiled.

She slowly pulled the ribbon, it revealed another box with a different color and tied with a another ribbon, I pulled it again, it revealed the same thing but with a smaller size, I pulled and pulled until I saw a VERY small black box. I picked it up but Sonic snatched it away. He knelt on one knee...

"Bella Howlmoon, we've been through so much stuff. You never gave up on me. You never hestitated to choose another man. You are very loyal, very loving and very beautiful. I know you already know this but I'm gonna repeat it again, I love you very much. You've trusted me so much and now I want to entrust my life to you. I want you to be..." He revealed the box, it contained a beautiful ring. "...my wife." Sonic continued.

Tears formed in Bella's eyes but it didn't fell. She was smiling while he was saying those words.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella said and the couple kissed.

Everyone cheered and clapped. The kiss lasted for a minute. After several months, they were wed at the beach. Then, they headed to Paris for their honeymoon.


	3. Heartbreak Coverup

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Heartbreak Coverup

Main character/s: Shadow and Amy

Written By:PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "Heartbreak Coverup By Jesse Labelle©" and a dream I had.

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

'A perfect day to shop some clothes although its late afternoon.' Amy thought so she decided to do some window shopping since she didn't feel like carrying some bags. She started to window shop while doing so she thought of her boyfriend, Sonic.

'Maybe, he's out fighting that 'Egghead' again.' Amy thought.

Then, she saw her boyfriend. She was about to ran up to him but Sally ran up to him first. Amy decided to hide a few meters away from them to listen. Sally kissed him on the lips and to Amy's surprise he kissed her back.

(0o0)

'That nut eating pest, what is she doing with my boyfriend! -_-"'Amy thought angrily.

"Be careful, Sally. I don't want Amy to know about this." Sonic said and parted from Sally's lips.

"Oh, please. She don't deserve you. Unlike us who love each other since 3 years ago." Sally replied.

'What?! 3 years... my relationship with Sonic is just 2 years. All this time, he cheated on me.' Amy thought, suprised.

Due to her depression, she sobbed and ran. Sonic heard it so he chased after her, leaving Sally Acorn. Amy cried and cried until she...(CRASH!)

* * *

'That pink hedgehog bumped into me causing me to drop my drink. Dammit -_-"' Shadow inwardly cursed.

"Did you not see where you're going?! Look at what you've done, Rose! You've spilled my drink!" Shadow shouted. But he stopped because she was sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry" She apologized while sobbing.

He was about to spoke up when...

"Please Shadow, hide me!" She pleaded.

"And why will I do that?" The black and red hedgehog answered in his usual serious tone. Before she could even answer, Sonic ran up to them; she hid behind Shadow.

"What the hell's goin' on, faker?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"That's none of your business, Shads." The blue speedster replied.

"It is now." Shadow spoke up.

Sonic rolled his eyes and said... "C'mon Ames, it's not what you think you saw."

"Yeah right, you cheated on me!" Amy cried out.

"You must've misheard it." He replied, trying to make an excuse.

"I'm no deaf, Sonic! It's over, we're through. Now, leave me alone!" She replied with much anger.

"You heard the lady, faker." Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Back off, Shads. I'm not talking to you! Why do you even bother." Shadow replied in an angry tone.

"Because...I'm Rose's boyfriend. She have me until you had her." Shadow blurted out.

The three hedgehogs were shocked to hear what Shadow said including himself. Sonic had turned red, because of anger. He punched Shadow but he dodged and returned the favor. His punch was so hard that it knock him off.

Sonic stood up and said, "I'm still not through with you yet, Shadow!" and ran away.

Shadow turned around to see Amy. "Let me get this straight, I didn't meant anything of the things I said after he came along. That doesn't change anything, got it?" He said firmly; she nodded. He turned away and started to walk the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Shadow..." She muttered but he heard it clearly.

* * *

Amy went home, she was so tired that she plopped herself on top of her bed. Amy couldn't get him out of her head.

'He cheated on me, how could he?! How can I be so dumb?! Maybe, taking a bath will clear things off.' Amy thought.

She got the radio and her towel inside her closet and went to the bathroom. She placed the towel and radio on top of the bathroom counter. She turned the radio on and walked inside the shower. The radio played a song titled, 'Heartbreak Coverup by Jesse Labelle.'

Instead of forgetting him, Amy remembered Sonic and how he hurt her. She cried as the water from the shower splattered on her face. She got the towel from the counter and dried herself. She changed into her pajamas, laid herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She remembered everything Shadow said and smiled as she started to fell asleep.

* * *

Amy, with a smile from ear to ear, jumped off her bed. She changed into apink dress and her usual red boots. She hurriedly went to Shadow's house and knocked.

"Who the hell is that?!" He muttered; angrily. He opened the door and looked at Amy with an angry face.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" He asked.

"I just wanted to give you these." She said handing a basket.

"What are these? Some kind of peace offering." He asked and took the basket.

"No, it's just breakfast." She said smiling.

"I already ate." He replied with no respect at all.

"Oh." She frowned.

"Although, we can eat it together if you want."

"R-Really?" Her frown turned into a smile once more.

"Come in." Shadow gestured her to come inside.

Amy awed at how clean and well-organized his house was. Shadow arranged the plates, utensils, and the food that Amy gave into the table. Shadow pulled a chair so Amy could sit. She sat and looked around his place. Silence shrouded the house.

After a few minutes, Amy was the first to spoke up... "Did you liked the food?"

"You can say." Shadow replied.

Amy was about to reply but was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. 'Who could that be?' Amy thought.

Shadow hastily stood up and opened the door. Their eyes widen to see it was none other than the blue blur, Sonic.

"What are you doing here, faker!" Shadow stated with a much intense emotion.

"I'm here to get, Ames." He replied and walked up to Amy. He grabbed her arm and said... "Let's go home, Ames."

"I'm not going anywhere!" She struggled to remove Sonic's grip.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm very tight that it made him lose clutch on Amy's arm. Shadow, carried Amy, bridal style; ran out of the house with Sonic following them.

There was something different about Shadow, he was faster than his usual speed. Maybe, being with Amy changed Shadow bit by bit. They reached the forest. They ran so fast that Sonic, the fastest thing alive, couldn't find them. Sonic lost track of them so he just gave up for a while. Little did he know, the two hedgehogs, were up a tree.

Amy started to laugh after Sonic left the forest. She thinks how dumb Sonic is. Shadow smirked and chuckled a bit, thinking that the fastest thing alive is no match for the ultimate life form himself.

After a few weeks of pretending, Shadow became Amy's real boyfriend. Who would've thought that it was Shadow that will help Amy forgot her past lover and start a new love life. Who knows maybe a family as well?


	4. Just A Dream

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Just A Dream

Main character/s: Tails and Angelica (OC; belongs to babygirlfai22)

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "Just A Dream By Nelly©" and an Adventure Time Theory.

Requested By: babygirlfai22 from Wattpad

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Sonic ran to Tails' house. He, without knocking, entered his friend's home. He looked around and saw no one. He knew that Tails must be on his basement again doing science-y stuff.

He went down the basement and called out, "Tails, are you in here?"

"Right here." The young fox answered, he was working on another invention of his.

It was a large tube with buttons on the side and the tube is covered with a durable glass. Tails turned to his friend.

"What's that?" Sonic asked the brilliant young inventor.

"Oh, it's my DreamInitiator 2000. I'll tell you how it works. First, you'll insert the time you want to be inside the dream. Then, the subject steps inside the machine. Then, the machine squirts out the proper sleeping gas you'll need. Finally, the machine will start making the dreams the patient desires the most." Tails turned back to the machine to continue.

"Interesting. But isn't that a little bit...I don't know...dangerous?" Sonic said with a worried look.

"How come?" Tails turned back to Sonic again and asked.

"Because... what if you end up dreaming forever? You'll end up dying right?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"I'm sure no one will want that to happen, right?" Tails smiled assuringly but Sonic knew something's wrong with Tails.

"Tails, I'm not the smartest hedgehog but I know why you built it." Sonic said and put a hand over Tails' shoulder.

Tails' smile turned into a frown. "I know Sonic but I promise I won't do anything stupid." He said and smiled; he even raised his right hand as a pledge.

"I know you won't Tails, I'm just making sure...Anyway, I came here to invite you for lunch with Amy, Rouge, Sticks, and Knuckles." The blue blur replied.

"I don't know Sonic. I want to finish my invention before I do something else. Just do me a favor and take home some lunch." The young inventor said.

"If you say so." He replied and went off.

* * *

Sonic retold what happened during his conversation with Tails to the rest of his friends as they all ate at the restaurant.

"Don't worry about him, Sonikku. Tails just need some time to move on." Amy said, positively.

"You're right, Ames. But I'm just worried, since his breakup with Cream, he has been all day at his basement." Sonic replied, worrying for his best friend.

"Isn't he always on his basement all day?" Knux said in his usual curious look.

"Well, you're right...but not the type when he doesn't come up the surface or go to sleep." Sonic said.

"He doesn't even go to sleep, Sonic." Rouge butted in.

"What was he doing again?" Knuckles questioned him again.

"Aren't you listening? He's making a machine that will take over his brain and after that the machine will mess up his mind then we'll lose him." Sticks said, over-reacting.

"I didn't remember Sonic telling us about that, dear." Rouge said with a brow raised.

"He didn't?" Sticks questioned with her usual crazy look as Sonic, Rouge, and Amy facepalmed.

"And besides Sonikku, Tails promised that he won't use it without thinking, right?"

"I sure hope so...I better buy some lunch for Tails." Sonic said to the rest and stood up. He bought some food at the counter and paid. He walked back to his friends and asked, "You coming?" They all nodded.

They walked to Tails' house. After several minutes, they found themselves in front of his workshop. They entered and walked down to the basement. Sonic noticed the machine working and hurried to the machine, knowing that Tails broke his promise.

"Tails! Get out of there!" Sonic repeatedly shouted. He knows that his friend couldn't hear him. "We need to find a way to stop this." Sonic panicked. Knuckles tried to punch the glass open but it won't budge.

Sticks was throwing her boomerang at the machine while yelling, "Take this, you piece of metal!" Sonic used his spin-dash trying to help his friend. Amy tried to use her hammer but end up failing also.

Rouge saw a button with a writting 'Open'. She sighed and sweatdropped. She pressed it and the glass automatically opened.

Amy and Sonic sweatdropped, thinking that how could they be so dumb not to see that. Knuckles just scratched the back of his head because of curiousness.

Sticks wondered why and asked, "What kind of black magic did you use?"

Sonic shook his friend, trying to wake him up but it's no use.

* * *

(Several minutes after Sonic left... [Author's Note: Yep, we're gonna do a little flashback or some sort of time travel or whatever you want to call that.])

Tails had finished the machine. "Brilliant! Now, I just need to cover this machine up and I'm done." But the young inventor although promising his friend not to do anything stupid, thought of trying the machine.

"I'm sorry, Sonic but I have to do this. It's not stupid so trying it wouldn't break my promise." Tails set the time to 'a week'. He entered the machine and it automatically squirted out the sleeping gas needed.

He opened his eyes, he was still at his workshop. "Wait a minute, did I go wrong?" He muttered.

He went out his workshop and saw Sonic ran up to him. "Sonic? I'm sorry, I know I promised you I wouldn't use the machine. I really am." Tails apologized.

He waited for the angry/worried reply of his friend but instead he replied with a confused look. "What are you saying Tails? What machine are we talking about? By the way, Angelica is searching for you." Sonic replied with a really confused look.

"What do you mean you don't know? You even asked me- wait a minute who's Angelica?" Tails replied with a now confused look.

"Dude, he's your girlfriend, duh? What happened to you today? Did you get amnesia on an invention of yours?" Sonic wondered.

"Girlfriend since when?" Tails questioned. "We really need to get you a doctor." His friend said and grabbed Tails' arm to go to a doctor.

"Sonic, I'm fine... I'm just stressed, that's all." Tails insisted because he realized that he was now on his dream.

"If you say so... but in case you want, we can still go ti the infirmary. And you better find Angelica, last time I saw her she's at the park, searching." Sonic answered and left off.

Tails did as he was told. 'But what does she look like anyway?' Tails thought not knowing his 'girlfriend's' identity.

He just went on walking to the park. He saw a yellow cat, talking to Sticks. He walked up to the 2 girls. He overheard them, "Sorry Angelica, didn't see him." Sticks replied.

"Where could I find him?" The so called Angelica asked. The 2 girls then notice Tails. Angelica hugged him tightly. "Tails, where have you been. I've been worried sick." Angelica stated, cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, Angelica?" Tails replied, unsure of the girl's name.

"Tails, I told you many times just call me Angel." Angelica replied with a smile. A smile that reminds Tails of his ex-girlfriend, Cream.

"Sorry, Angel." Tails repeated.

"It's alright so... are you ready for our date?" Angel asked.

"O-Of course." Tails stuttered.

"Great!" She smiled and clung on Tails' arm.

"Bye, Sticks!" The couple waved goodbye to their friend.

They went to the cinema, Tails bought the tickets for a romantic movie. He also bought the popcorn and drinks. The two sat and watched the movie. After a few minutes, Angelica leaned on Tails' shoulder, this made him blushed and at the same time remember his past relationship with Cream.

After the movie, Tails and Angel went to a restaurant and ate. As they ate, Tails stared at his 'girlfriend' while eating. She realized how beautiful she really was.

Angel caught him staring at her so she asked, "Is there something wrong? Do I have dirt on my face or something?"

"No, no, it's nothing." The young fox denied.

"Tails, is there something you want to talk about?" She asked and held her boyfriend's hand.

It made Tails blushed and tensed. "Really it's nothing." He replied with a smile.

After several days, Tails spent the time with Angel. Angelica helped the young inventor forgot his break up with Cream.

They were living happily but in the real world, Tails' body was getting weaker and weaker as the days passed.

[Author's Note: One day in Tails' dream is the same as a day in the real world.]

After a week in his dream, Tails started to get weaker, he knew that his time was almost up so quickly went to Angelica's house. He knocked and Angelica opened the door.

"What is it, Tails?" The girl asked, smiling.

"Angel, I just want you to know how much I love you." Tails said; his voice getting weaker by the minute.

"What's going on Tails?" Angel asked, nervously.

Tails tried to explain everything as quickly as possible.

"Can't we do something to save you?" Angel asked, tears were forming on her eyes.

"There is none Angel. I just want to be with you until my time is up." Tails stated, trying his best to speak. "You were the best girlfriend, I've ever had." Angelica's tears started to fall. "And you weren't beautiful... you were the most elegant, most amazing, sweetest girl. Before I die, I want you ask you... will you... marry me?" Tails said.

Angelica cried as Tails said those words. Those were tears of joy. Angelica replied, "Yes, Miles Tails Prower. I will marry you."

And with that, Tails' eyes started to close.

While he was slowly dying he heard her shouting repeatedly, "Tails! Tails!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tails! Tails!" The young fox opened his eyes, seeing his best friend on his side. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" The blue blur said smiling yet crying. He hugged his best friend. "I thought we'd lose you." Sonic said.

Tails scanned the room, he was on a hospital, Sonic, Amy, Sticks, Rouge and Knux were crying yet relieved when they saw their friend alive. Sonic parted from his friend while Tails sat at the bed.

"How long was I out?" Tails asked.

"About a week." Amy replied, wiping her tears away.

"Since when did you brought me here?" He asked again.

"After we saw you, we hurriedly brought you to the hospital, dear." Rouge answered this time.

"We really missed you, buddy. Don't ever do that again." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"I won't, Sonic." Tails replied with a smile.

After 2 days, Tails was allowed to return home again. Sonic had invited him to have lunch with the gang, this time Tails accepted the offer. He hurriedly went to the meeting place and crashed into someone.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized, he noticed the one he bumped into it was a yellow cat which shocked him. "Angelica?" Tails asked the girl.

"Yes but how did you knew me, sir?" Angelica asked.

"I just guessed it?" Tails smiled. The girl laughed a bit. "By the way, I'm Tails." Tails offered his hand for a hand shake.

"You can call me, Angel. I'm new here." She took the offer.

"So, since you're new. Do you want to me to give you a tour?" Tails replied.

"That would be great, Tails." Angel smiled.

"I just remembered I was going to eat with my buds, you wanna come?" Tails asked.

"I'd love to." She replied.

The two went in the restaurant together. Tails was very happy that he got a chance to meet the real Angelica. He knew it was an opportunity to start a new life with his new friend turned girlfriend turned wife, Angelica.


	5. U Plus Me Equals Us

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: U Plus Me Equals Us

Main character/s: Sonic and Darkness (OC; belongs to Darkpurplebunny)

Written By:PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "U + Me= Us By 2ge+her©".

Requested By: Darkpurplebunny from Wattpad

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

A purple mobian bunny named Darkness sat at the end of the bus. It was a long day of work. She sighed as she reminisced her high school life. It was full of fun, schoolwork, boredom, and love...

* * *

(Flashback)

Darkness rode the bus to her new school, Mobius High For Talented Ones.

[A/N: What? Don't blame me, I can't think of a good name.]

She missed her former school, where her old friends and herself spent time together. Due to personal reason, she have to try and fit here in Mobius. The ride was very noisy because everyone had someone to talked to except her. She left the bus as soon as it stopped in front of the school. She entered, everyone was staring at her. She headed to the principal's office to get her schedule. After, she walked to her homeroom and as usual everyone eyed her. She sat at the end of the room. A few minutes, the professor entered the class.

"Good morning, class!" He shouted; everyone heard and looked at him. "I'm Professor Victor and I'll be your professor in Biology." He introduced.

Out of nowhere, a knock was heard outside the room. Professor Victor opened the door, it revealed a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, sir." He apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"That's ok but next time I want to see you early on class tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." He replied; he walked and sat beside Darkness. And with that, Prof. Victor started teaching.

The blue hedgehog approached Darkness, "Hey, you're new aren't ya?"

"Yes."

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game." He said and did a thumbs up.

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes.

"Feisty." He muttered; chuckling.

"And don't even try flirting with me." Darkness said; somehow knowing what he was thinking.

"I like ya. You're different." He smirked as she rolled her eyes once more.

At lunch, she took a seat in an empty table and ate her lunch quietly. Then, 3 girls took seats on my table. The first girl is a cream colored rabbit, then a purple cat, and lastly, a yellow hedgehog.

"Hi, we haven't see you around. Are you new?" The yellow hedgehog asked; kindly. Darkness nodded in reply. "Don't be shy. I'm Maria." Maria, the yellow hedgehog, introduced.

"I'm Cream, ma'am" the rabbit said; smiling.

"And this is Blaze." Maria pointed at the purple cat.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Cream asked.

"Darkness... no need to be be formal." Darkness answered.

"Let her be, she's just too respectful." Blaze stated with a small smile.

"Since you're new, let us be the first ones to gave you a warm welcome." Maria said.

"Thanks." Darkness replied and let out a small smile.

"That's more like it." Maria smiled.

"By the way, you can always hang with us." Blaze said.

"Alright." Darkness answered.

"Great, see you later." Maria said and the trio left the cafeteria.

Then, Sonic took a seat in front of Darkness. "Hey, beautiful." Sonic complimented.

"Get out of my face, jerk." She scowled.

"Is that you're way of saying 'hello'?" He joked.

"I'll give you an advice, stop being a joker, you ain't good." She stood as she said that.

As she walked away, snarling; Sonic thought, 'Don't worry, I'll make a way to make you mine.'

The next day at lunch, she and her new friends (Cream, Maria, and Blaze) chatted with each other. Then, Sonic climbed up a table. A two- tailed fox gave Sonic a microphone.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sonic greeted, everyone turned their attention to him. "I want to dedicate this song to a girl who made my heart skipped a beat." Sonic smirked. "You know who you are." Sonic said while his friend played the song.

Sonic sang a song that was romantic and cheesy but had a upbeat music. After his song, he chased Darkness as he saw her walked out but she was too fast for him. She hid on the girl's comfort room and peeked at the door but he didn't saw her.

'That was the lamest thing he did to impress me but it was sweet though.' Darkness thought.

Every month at lunch break, he did things to impress Darkness like doing an interpretative dances, singing a sweet songs out loud, reciting poems which his genius friend did for him, and more.

'It was very sweet of him to embarassed himself just to confess his love for me.' Darkness thought.

As the time goes, she felt different when she's around him. The time came when they came to their last high school day.

"Darkness!" Sonic approached her as he ran towards her.

"What is it, Sonic?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I always wanted to ask you this so... do you... love me back?" Sonic asked as he held her hand.

His question made her wonder, 'do I love him or is it just I pity him?'

"No, I just pity you." She answered not thinking what she just said. That was the last time she saw him as she moved to college.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Darkness finished college a year ago. She heard that Cream ended with Tails. Blaze married Silver and have 2 kids. Maria found the love of her life. She also heard that Sonic had a girlfriend named Sally, 3 years ago. The bus stopped, she walked out of the bus.

It was 8 pm, she started to walk to her apartment. She entered the building, she was about to open the door with her keys when she noticed a couple of boxes next to her room. 'Must be a new neighbor.' She wondered.

The owner walked out of his room; he was none other than, Sonic. "D-Darkness?" He stuttered.

"Sonic." Darkness muttered. She was in complete shock. "What are you... How..."

"It's been a while." Sonic smiled.

"Yes. How are you and...Sally?" She inquired.

"We aren't... I mean... She's not... my girl... anymore." Sonic's smile turned upside down.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok." He gave a small grin.

Darkness successfully opened the door, she was about to enter but Sonic asked her something she didn't expect.

"Darkness, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Do you remember that time when I asked you if do you love me back? I think you didn't thought about it much."

"I really didn't, I was a fool to let go of someone like you who loved me unconditionally." She smiled.

"Does it mean you love me too?"

"Yea."

He jumped in excitement; Darkness chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow... boyfriend." She said.

"See ya, girlfriend." Sonic replied.

It turned out that she was just denying her feelings for him. She thought, he was just fooling her but she didn't see how much he loved her.


	6. Do Or Die

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Do or Die

Main character/s: Silver and Blaze

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, " Do or Die By 30 Seconds To Mars©" and an anime I watched when I was a kid entitled, "Black Blood Brothers".

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

This is a sequel to the short story, " A Vampire Love Story".

Hope you all like it!

* * *

It's been 5 years after the 3 vampire hunters helped Silver, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow escape from Eggman. They started a new life: Rouge and Knuckles had a son named Knuckles Jr, who is now 4 years of age; the vampire couple, Sonic and Amy, were married and later had a son named Speedy, who is now 3 years old; Shadow never changed, he was also the uncle of Knuckles Jr. and Speedy, he showed the kids how to fight but haven't taught them yet for they are still young; Blaze and Silver were married 3 years ago and they're expecting a child, which is due next week. They were told that it was a girl and they were still considering the unborn child's name.

"What about Blaze Jr." Knuckles commented.

"Girls don't have jr.'s, hon." Rouge corrected.

"How about Venus?" Amy gave her opinion.

"Yea, that's a great name." Rouge agreed.

Blaze wrote the name on the notebook together with the other names they're considering.

"What about Phoenix?" Silver said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked before the girls could.

"I was thinking Blaze's name is a synonym of fire and phoenix is a creature of fire so why not?" Silver answered giving Blaze the thought that it was actually a great name.

"I like it." Blaze responded as she scribbled it down.

"I know! Blaze the Second!" Knuckles exclaimed as his friends sighed heavily.

All of a sudden, Speedy and Junior (Knuckles Jr.) entered the house.

"Help!" They shouted in unison.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked. The two boys made way, they saw Shadow entered the house. He had several bruises, a lot of open and bleeding wounds, legs were trembling and couldn't barely open his eyes. Sonic and Silver rushed to both of his side.

"I'll call the doctor." Rouge said and rushed outside.

"What happened?" Amy asked the children while Sonic and Silver set Shadow on the couch.

"A green hedgehog came!" Junior exclaimed.

"And Uncle Shadow fought him!" Speedy explained.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Scourge." Shadow muttered while keeping his eyes open.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed saying, "I thought he was dead!"

"Who's Scourge?" Blaze asked.

"Scourge was one of my trusted allies." Silver started.

"Not until we saw him eat a flesh from a mortal hedgehog." Sonic continued.

"I thought vampires do that?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Well, red blood vampires do but us black blood vampires, don't." Silver explained. "If we, black blood vampires, eat a flesh or drink blood straight from the source, we become red blood vampires. That's why, as much as possible, we eat meat that is half-cooked. Red blood vampires are much agile than us but unlike us, they are affected by a stab from a wooden stake in the heart. Other than that, we have the same weaknesses." Silver explained.

"I never heard that were 2 different kinds of vampires." Blaze stated.

"We kept that fact hidden from mortals until now." Amy replied.

"So what happened to the guy?" Knuckles asked.

"I exiled him from the castle, we haven't seen him or heard him...until now." Silver replied.

"Did he told you why he did it?" Sonic asked.

"No, he just...said sarcastic...greetings and to...send...you...his regards." Shadow replied in a raspy voice.

Rouge came back in the house together with Dr. Prower. He was an ally that they made as they discovered this place.

[Dr. Prower is actually Tails. If you haven't noticed yet. :P]

He helped them get settled as they arrived. He even helped them build a home. He was a considerate and intelligent young man. They told him that Silver along with Shadow, Sonic, and Amy were vampires but he didn't showed any fear instead he took them happily as what they are.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat and checked Shadow's wounds.

The group of friends explained what they talked about earlier. As they explained, Dr. Prower treated Shadow's wounds and covered them with bandages.

Shadow was now sleeping, the doctor stood up and said, "Give him some rest and just feed him with something after he wakes up."

"We will." Amy replied.

"Well then, goodbye." Dr. Prower bid goodbye.

"Goodbye." They replied.

* * *

Night came, Shadow was still sleeping, Speedy and Junior was tucked into bed by their mothers, Knuckles and Sonic decided to stay awake just for safety measures, and Blaze couldn't find Silver anywhere. Blaze checked the kitchen but he's not there. She tried to climbed upstairs and checked him on their room.

Luckily, she found him sitting on the bed. He was too busy to even notice her. Blaze crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway.

"What's the matter, handsome?" She asked teasingly as a smirk formed on her face.

"Oh, Blaze." He sounded startled as he replied. "I'm sorry if I haven't noticed you. I'm just... nevermind." Silver replied.

She instantly knew what was troubling him so she sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"I know you're worried but we'll be fine." She comforted her husband.

"Thanks, Blaze." He responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They laid at the bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The green colored hedgehog arrived at the castle. He entered the throne room and knelt before the figure sitting on the throne.

"I have arrived, master." He spoke.

"What news do you bring, Scourge?" The dark figure asked.

"I have some news, master. The former prince of vampires along with his remaining allies are living in a remote island. I managed to beat one of his allies." Scourge said.

The figure pinned Scourge to the nearest wall using his telepathic powers.

"Do you realize? What you've done? Why did you let him live?" He said in a booming voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry...master. B-But he u-used the Chaos E-E-Emerald t-to escape." Scourge stammered as he tried to breathe some air.

"Pathetic!" He mocked as he freed Scourge.

"Bring me the prisoner." The figure demanded.

"And Scourge, ready the robots. We're going to pay a little visit." He added.

"Yes, sir." Scourge replied, nervously.

* * *

Back to our heroes, everyone was sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden, a scream was heard. Everyone hurriedly ran to the source of the voice. The first one to arrive was Amy, she asked, "What happened?"

"My water broke." Blaze answered as Silver comforted her.

"What?" Amy exclaimed. "I'll call Dr. Prower." She said as she hurriedly ran outside.

Rouge stood in front of their doorway, she ran to Blaze's side and said, "Take deep breaths, dear."

"What's the noise about?" Sonic asked, Knuckles, Speedy, and Junior followed behind him.

"This better be good or else..." Shadow complained but stopped as he saw the situation.

Amy and Dr. Prower entered the room. "Rouge, get me some rag. Amy, get a basin and fill it with water. Silver, stay by her side and let her hold you." The doctor commanded.

"Sonic, take the kids back to their room." Amy ordered as she and Rouge ran downstairs.

"You heard the ladies. Let's go." Sonic stated as he and the kids went to Sonic's room.

"Alright, Blaze. On the count of three, I want you to push." The doctor said. "One, two, push." Blaze pushed as hard as she could.

"Another one." Silver said.

"Don't tell me what to do! This is harder than it looks!" Blaze shouted and gave another push. "I hate you, Silver. You did this to me!" She said and pushed.

Silver was a bit shocked from what he heard. "Don't take it seriously, Silver. She's just in pain." Shadow snapped, making Silver comforted.

"Knuckles, let Blaze hold your hand." The doctor ordered and the red echidna did what he was told. "I can see her head!" The doctor informed.

Blaze gave one more strong push. Amy and Rouge arrived as the fox cleaned the baby a bit and wrapped her on a blanket. Blaze was too weak but she wanted to see her offspring. The fox handed her the baby. It was purple colored hedgehog with a cat tail and she looks almost like her mom.

"So what's her name?" Shadow asked.

"Phoenix." Blaze replied. "What do you think, Silver?" She asked.

"It's beautiful." He smiled and replied.

Knuckles escorted Dr. Prower back to his house while everyone adored the beautiful baby girl.

The next day, everyone except Blaze and Silver did their usual routine. When all of sudden, the door exploded.

The green hedgehog stood before them. "Still alive, eh?" He smirked as he approached Shadow.

Scourge managed to pin Shadow on the wall but he was punched by Sonic on the face. Robots started to enter the house, our heroes ran upstairs to Silver and Blaze's room.

"What's the matter?" Silver asked while he lay on the bed with his wife and child.

"Scourge's here along with hundreds of robots." Knuckles replied.

"We need to escape." Rouge said.

Shadow, without hesitation, grabbed the Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

They were transported to 's house. The doctor, who was reading a book, was startled to see his friends.

"W-What brings you here? You could've just knocked." The young doctor stammered. They replied and explained the situation. "I see." Dr. Prower muttered. "Quickly, everyone to the basement." He said and ran to the kitchen.

They looked at each other, cluelessness but they followed him to the kitchen. He pushed the faucet of the sink down and the fridge moved. It revealed a ladder leading downwards. The doctor took the lead, followed by everyone else. The entrance automatically closed, he opened the lights and it showed a large underground basement.

Everyone awed at the place, they saw inventions, blueprints, chemicals, weapons, and other things an inventor does.

"Do not worry, they wouldn't see us here the metal used in these underground basement has an alloy that can mess with their trackers and heat sensors." Tails assured.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Sonic asked as he grabbed a weird-looking gun.

"Those are mine. I invented all of it." replied.

"How? You're a doctor, right?" Shadow asked and crossed his arms.

"Being a doctor is my job but being an inventor is my specialty." He replied.

"We never knew you were an inventor, doctor." Amy mumbled.

"Please, just call me Tails." The fox smiled. "We need to get you all out of here." Tails said.

"How?" Rouge asked.

"I have a plane that can take us all away but it's on the other side of the island." He explained.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hehehe, sorry but it wasn't gonna fit in here so I decided to take it there." Tails chuckled.

"Shadow, can you teleport us?" Silver asked.

"I don't have enough power anymore, I already used my remaining strength to teleport us here." He responded.

"What do you suggest we do?" Knuckles asked.

"Simple, we walk." Tails casually replied. Almost everyone gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. "We'll proceed at night so no one will see us." Tails said.

Tails laid several sleeping bags on the metallic floor. Everyone else took some rest and nap, Silver was awake looking after his wife and child, and Tails was packing stuff to bring.

"Thanks for taking us in, Tails." Silver smiled.

"It's the least I can do for your family." Tails replied.

Silver noticed that something was bothering the young inventor so he asked, "Tails, you ok?"

"I'm sorry, Silver. I just remembered something."

"What?" Silver inquired.

"Actually it's a who. It was my family."

"Where are they?"

"Once I had a beautiful wife and two lovely children but they were killed by the man I used to work for."

"Who?"

"I was once an inventor who worked for Eggman, he wanted me to make him a robot army to eliminate vampires. He threatened me to do the job if I won't he will slay my family. I did what I was told but he wanted me to do more. I was a fool to obey his orders. Once I got back home, blood was everywhere to be seen. I saw my wife and two children, lying lifeless on the tiled-floor. He tricked me to work for him. I regretted that I worked for that doctor. So I went back to him and destroyed every robot. I decided to travel the seas then I found this place, I started a new life. Then, I found you guys after years of being alone in this deserted island." Tails narrated his story. "Well, I must get all the stuff ready." Tails said and continued to pack.

* * *

Night came once again, the gang quietly wandered the forest. They were very careful of each step they took. Unfortunately, Speedy stepped on a twig. The robots heard the snap of the twig and they ran to the source of the sound. Robots surrounded them, the green colored hedgehog stood before them with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Prince Silver. What I meant is 'former' prince Silver." Scourge greeted; still with the evil smile.

"These robots, these are my designs." Tails realized as he studied the design.

"Your designs?" Everyone except Silver, Scouge and the robot army wondered.

"It means that... you work for Eggman!" Silver shouted at Scourge.

"Your fox friend right there is correct but Scourge doesn't work for Eggman." A voice said, which was familiar to Silver.

"That damn voice!" Silver cursed as he realized the identity of the voice.

"I see you still remember me, Silver." The figure stood before them.

"Mephiles." Silver muttered as the figure showed himself.

The figure was almost alike with Shadow but his eyes are different and he has claws of crystals.

"The truth is Eggman works for me." Mephiles continued. "Send him." He ordered his henchman, Scourge, to do so.

Scourge pulled the badly beaten Eggman who was barely breathing.

"I once learned that you and your allies were captured by this pathetic mortal so I took the chance to kill you myself but when I arrived at the castle, there was no sign of any of you. Instead, it was this mortal who I saw sitting on your throne. I wasn't quite pleased due to the fact that he killed you. I was wrong when he told me that you escaped. We had a short, pitiful fight. He was screaming in pain as I almost kill him. I imprisoned him to find him another use of some kind. He told me that he can rebuild some robots for me to use. I gave him a chance while doing so I commanded Scourge to scout every island he can find in search of you. After years of worthless searching, he finally found you. And this is the right time for my revenge." Mephiles explained and he clawed Eggman's chest, killing the once famous hunter.

"Revenge for what?" Rouge asked.

"Black blood vampires like you killed my adoptive mother!" Mephiles shouted with pure anger.

"We, black blood vampires, didn't do anything to red blood vampires." Silver protested.

"Red blood vampires kill and even eat their kind while black blood vampires stayed in the shadow for over 2 millennia protecting their kind." Sonic added.

Due to anger, Mephiles used his telekinesis and pinned Sonic to a tree. Sonic struggled to breathe.

"Sonic!" His friends shouted; Knuckles charged at Mephiles but he was also pinned to a tree.

"You fools! You think you can defeat me!" Mephiles growled and chuckled.

Sonic and Knuckles closed their eyes and their breathing slowed. Mephiles let them go by the time he was sure they were unconscious. Silver pounced at Mephiles and they fought. Scourge charged at Shadow but the latter avoided him and they too, began to fight.

The robots started to move closer to the girls, the kids, and Tails. Tails brought out his gun from his bag and he began to shoot. Tails gave Rouge an improved crossbow and Amy had a one-handed sword. The trio attacked the robots who got closer to Blaze and their offsprings. The robots started to shoot lasers at them; Tails got hit on the arm.

"Tails!" Rouge and Amy exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Just continue." The young inventor got a device on his pocket and pressed the button.

It generated a force field enough to withstand the lasers. A small open space was open for them to fire at the enemies. Amy searched Tails' bag and used an improved bow and arrows. Tails wrapped a bandage on his arm and the trio started to attack again.

* * *

Shadow punched Scourge on the face. Scourge bit him on the arm and blood started to seep out. Shadow hissed in pain but he gave Scourge a kick on the face. Scourge dodged his attack and he punched Shadow on the chest sending him to a tree.

Blood started to flow on his face almost covering his left eye. He reached for a thick twig on the ground. Scourge charged but Shadow had a plan.

As Scourge got very close, Shadow stabbed the twig on Scourge's chest. Scourge was shocked that Shadow stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Shadow took a deep breath and took a rest as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mephiles used his telekinesis, he threw Silver to a tree unto another. He smirked as he heard Silver's winces of pain and groans.

"No one can save you now. Your allies are fighting against my armada while you die slowly and painfully." Mephiles mocked.

Faith started to fade away from Silver, he felt it was his end. He still wanted to live, to raise his daughter, to cuddle with his wife, and to live with his friends and family.

"Any last words?" Mephiles asked with a smirk.

"Just this." A voice replied.

Mephiles fell unconscious on the ground. Right behind him was Blaze, holding a large wood that she used.

"Thanks, dear. But where's Phoenix? What happened to Tails and the others? How did you know?" Silver said.

"Tails and Rouge are fighting the robots while Amy guards our precious daughter. I saw Mephiles throwing you so I decided to stealthily knock him out." Blaze answered.

* * *

Tails and Rouge fought the robot armada but it was too many. An idea popped out of Tail's head. He knew it was the right time so he shouted, "Rouge, Amy, take everyone else with you and escape the island."

"But what about you?" Rouge asked, not turning away from fighting.

"I'll be fine. Just do what I said. Board the plane and go!" Tails shouted and gave a sincere smile.

Sonic and Knuckles started to wake up. Rouge and Amy nodded. The two women told Sonic and Knuckles the order. Sonic and Knuckles quickly carried their sons, Amy carried Phoenix, and Rouge ran behind them.

They meet up with Silver, Blaze, and the conscious Shadow. Rouge told them the plan once again. They quickly boarded the plane, Rouge sat at the pilot's seat and Knuckles was her co-pilot, the others sat on the passenger seats.

"Where's Tails?" Silver asked as Rouge tried to start the plane.

"He said he'll be fine." Amy replied.

"Oh no." Silver realized Tails' plan.

As the engine started, multiple booming sound came from the island. Rouge flew them to the skies, they caught glimpse of the burning island. They realized that Tails used an invention of his and destroyed the island along with the robots and himself. Silver knew Tails would be happy that he was now with his family.

They felt safe once again, knowing that the enemies died...or so they thought. As they relaxed, a thud was heard from above the plane. The top part of the plane was clawed by Mephiles.

He entered the plane, smirking, and said, "Miss me?" Silver, Sonic, and Shadow charged at him but he just threw them using his telekinesis. He walked up to Blaze, who was holding Phoenix. "You have such courage to even hit me with a large chunk of wood." Mephiles bellowed. He strangled Blaze and he said, "Say goodbye!" He stabbed Blaze with his claws.

Both of them fell to the metallic floor. Mephiles had a wooden stake stabbed against his chest. Blaze had managed to hide a stake on her pocket and stabbed Mephiles with it as he did the same with her.

Blaze's breathing started to slow. Silver ran up to her and placed her head on his chest.

"Blaze, please don't shut those beautiful eyes of yours." Silver pleaded.

"S-Silver, t-take care... of... our... daughter." Blaze said in a raspy, shaky voice. "N-No, we will take care of her together! You won't die!" Silver begged, trying not to cry. Silver thought of something. "Blaze, I'll turn you into a vampire." He was about to sink his fangs into her but it was too late.

"This... is the end... for me... I love you... both of you..." Blaze's eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and her skin turned cold.

They started to sob or let out a small tear. That day, they lost 2 allies. 2 respectable, sacrificing, and very important allies.

"Where are we going now?" Rouge asked.

"Home." Silver replied as he got his daughter from Amy and held her.

* * *

(8 years later...)

"Kyaa!" The purple hedgehog shouted as he charged against Shadow.

Shadow defended himself and fought back. The purple hedgehog dodged and swung her sword. Silver smiled as he watched his friend and his daughter, sparring.

"The princess is getting really good everyday, eh?" Sonic asked as he walked beside Silver.

"She took it from her mother." Silver replied but sadness was visible on his tone.

"I'm sure Blaze would be very proud of you. She would be pleased that you raised Phoenix as a good individual." Sonic said as he placed a hand on Silver's shoulder.

8 years ago, they went back at the castle and cleaned everything up. Silver raised Phoenix properly, he taught her to be somewhat ladylike but also taught her to fight. Shadow helped by training her. Amy and Rouge started a beauty parlor, near the castle. Sonic and Knuckles trained an armada to hunt red blood vampires. Speedy and Junior protected Phoenix like their younger sister, they were a bit overprotective though. Phoenix was loved by everyone and so did she to them.

Silver walked to the balcony and stared at the starry night sky. "I love you... Blaze." He mumbled as a tear fell from his face.


	7. Angel With A Shotgun

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Angel With A Shotgun

Main character/s: Silver and Lily (OC; belongs to demwolf100)

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "Angel With A Shotgun By The Cab©".

Requested By: demwolf100 from Wattpad

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

The woman tried to steer the wheel but no avail. The car, she was riding, went sliding down the hill. She screamed as she met her doom...

"Mom!" Lily, our protagonist, shouted. Tears and sweat rolled on her face, the horror was visible on her face.

She had a nightmare of the night her mother died on that tragic accident. She was only 5 years old back then. She and her mom was on their way to her grandparents' house. The sky darkened and rain began to pour down. As they reached a curved path, her mom steered the wheel but she couldn't.

Within a blink of an eye, they slid down the hill and crashed into a tree. Luckily, Lily survived, she was later found by a native, who heard the crash nearby. Then, she was taken care of by her grandparents. No matter how long it took, she couldn't forget that life-changing accident, it still haunted her.

Watching from above, a white hedgehog looked at her with pity.

"Watching her again, Silver?" The purple feline asked as she walked beside him. Silver just nodded as he continued to watch.

"And as I can see, you still harbor that feelings from her since that day." She claimed. "But I must remind you, we, celestials are not allowed to mingle or be involved with any relationships to any mortal." She added.

"I know, mistress Blaze." Silver turned to look at her and said.

"And before I forget, we have a mission for you, Silver." Silver gave her a confused look.

"You'll see." She smirked and left.

Lily groggily typed at the computer which her friend, Bella, noticed.

"Rough night?" Bel asked as she crossed her arms.

"More like a nightmare." She mumbled mostly to herself.

"Is it about..."

Lily nodded as her answer.

"Do you want to take some rest? I could talk Sonic into..."

"Nah, I'll be fine. But, thanks though."

"No problem, just tell me if you need something, okay?"

Lily nodded as her friend left.

A few hours later, Lily drove back home after work. She thought of that night, she kept thinking why she survived the accident while her mom died.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she noticed a mobian crossed the street. She stepped on the brake but she still hit the man. She quickly ran to the unconscious man and put him into her car.

At the hospital, Lily patiently waited for the result.

The doctor, a young looking long-haired pink hedgehog, came out with a smile on her face and said, "Are you his girlfriend?" Lily was flustered and shook her head furiously.

"No, I'm not his-"

The doctor let out a small giggle and said, "I'm kidding. Anyway, he's fine. We didn't see any problem with him. He's just sleeping." She took a look at her watch. "I must get going, I still need to check my other patients. He could be discharged as long as he doesn't suffer from any headache just come back when he does. Okay?"

"Sure." Lily replied as the doctor left.

Lily entered the room and sat on the small couch. Minutes later, he started to open his eyes.

It took him a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the lights. He turned his head and noticed a lady sitting on the couch.

"Oh good, you're awake." His eyes widen as he recognized the lady, it was the girl he always watches from above. "I'm sorry for hitting you with the car. No need to worry about the hospital bill, I already paid for it." She sat at a nearby chair.

"I-It's okay. I know, you didn't mean it." He sat up.

"Does something hurt?"

"Not at all. I'm fine."

"That's great to hear, I'm Lily."

"Call me Silver."

"Do you need something? I could bring you back to your home."

"Actually, I don't have one. I just moved here."

"You can stay at my house, I'm all alone there."

"Really?"

Lily nodded as an answer.

An hour later, the two made it to Lily's house.

"My house's not much but I hope you like it."

"It's great, actually."

"You can stay at the guest room. I'll arrange it for you. Please feel at home." Lily said and walked upstairs.

Silver's eyes settled in a shelf covering something. He slowly and gently removed the cover, it revealed an angelic figurines. He held a figurine and inspected it.

"My mom used to collect those." He almost dropped the figurine when he heard Lily's voice. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lily inquired.

"It is." Silver replied.

"She believed that they watch over us and protect us from harm."

"Don't you believe in them?"

"I don't. That's why I kept them covered, I was planning on throwing it though." She wiped the tears that were about to fall. "I arranged the room, you can sleep now."

"Thank you, Lily." He went upstairs and entered the room.

He inspected the whole place, it was small but simple and attractive. The walls are decorated with a light blue color and the light has a well-balanced brightness. A night-table is beside the bed with an antique lamp above the table.

He sat at the bed and muttered, "This will be harder than I thought it would be." He prayed before he went to bed.

* * *

(Elsewhere...)

"What!" The shadow bellowed.

"It is true, master." Another shorter shadow replied, kneeling before the larger shadow.

"Do what you have to do. The mortals' souls should be ours and only ours! Understand?"

"Yes, master." The henchman answered, stood and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

(In the morning, at Lily's house...)

Silver opened his eyes and sat at his bed. He slowly walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lily greeted as she placed the plate on the table.

"Good morning to you as well." Silver replied.

"I'm going to the mall, are you ok on your own until I finish?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"See you later."

"And to you as well."

As Lily left, a bright light shone which cause Silver to cover his eyes. When he removed his hands from his face, a familiar face stood before him.

"What are you doing here, mistress? Is my mission done already?" Silver asked.

"No, my dear, it's barely starting. I came here to warn you."

"About what?"

"Our enemies are making their move, you should look after the female mortal."

"I will, mistress. Thank you." Silver gave her a smile while Blaze left once again.

As Lily walked inside the mall, she caught a glimpse of beautiful diamond jewelries. She held a diamond necklace, it was simple but elegant.

"You like it don't you?" A voice asked her.

She looked around and found no one except the jeweler, who was sleeping.

"Try it on, it's not like you're gonna die if you do." It whispered once again.

She smiled as the piece of jewelry fitted her neck very well. She placed the jewelry back to its original place.

"Why don't you take it?"

"But I can't afford it." Lily replied softly.

"I meant 'steal it'."

"That's wrong." Lily answered.

"It's not, trust me. You deserve something expensive and beautiful."

Lily was confused. She wanted to steal the necklace but she knows it's wrong though she also knows that the voice is right that she deserves something like this. A few seconds later, she made up her mind. She reached out for the necklace but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see none other than, Silver.

"It's true that you deserve something like this but tell me, do you think your mother will be happy because of what you're doing?" Silver snapped.

The question hit her especially that last part. She knows that Silver is right, what will her mother say if she still lives?

"You're right. Mom won't be satisfied of my wrong doing." Lily reflected as she removed Silver's grip.

Silver gave her a smile and said, "No matter where she is right now, I'm sure she's proud of you because you were able to repent from your mistakes."

'Damn it.' The voice cursed to itself as he saw Silver intervene with their plan.

"Thank you, Silver." Lily said.

"No problem. It's my mission...err, I mean, it's my pleasure to help you."

"That's very sweet of you." Lily smiled. Silver let out a sigh of relief.

"How about we eat lunch since we're here?" Lily asked.

"Sure, shall we?" Silver offered his elbow for Lily to hold on to.

"I would love to." Lily smiled and held Silver's arm.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"What! You failed! I commanded you to do one simple thing but you couldn't finish the job."

"My apologies, master. A celestial intervened with my meddling."

"Looks like those pathetic celestials are smarter than I think they are." The dark shadow thought.

"Prepare all our allies, we are going to give them what they deserve...war." He continued.

"Thanks for a while ago, Silver." Lily said as they walked on the street.

"No problem."

The sky turned dark as if rain is going to pour. Everyone noticed this sudden change of weather but Silver was the only one to know that this is not just rain. Silver held Lily's hand and together they ran.

"What's happening? It's just rain, I have an umbrella." Lily exclaimed.

"It's not rain."

"A storm?" Lily wondered.

"No, it's worse."

From the sky, several dark smoke spread through the town. It possessed the bodies of several mortals walking on the streets. The possessed mobians fought each other, killing some in the process. They started to chase Silver and Lily like zombies hungry for human flesh. The two passed an ammunition store and Silver took some guns.

"Stay here." Silver said as he led Lily to an alley.

Silver blessed the guns and started to shoot the mobians, not caring if heaven won't take him back.

* * *

(Flashback)

Silver, along with other celestials his age, sat in front of Blaze who was teaching the dos and don'ts of being a heavenly being.

"Mistress, what if the demons possess a mortal and that mortal killed another? Can we kill him?" A boy asked.

"Always remember little ones. Never. Ever. Kill a mortal. We must only help the mortal overcome their possession." Blaze answered.

"Even if it will lead to us saving others?" Another one inquired.

"Yes. No matter what happens, we must not kill."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

The dark shadow watched from above.

"Isn't he a celestial?" He asked his henchman.

"Yes, my lord." The henchman replied.

The shadow let out an evil laugh. "That pathetic celestial must've lost his mind." The shadow added.

"Do whatever it takes to kill him"

"Yes, master."

A few minutes later, he killed all the possessed mobians. He struggled to catch his breath. A few meters, he heard someone applauded. He looked up to see the master of all demons and his henchman on his side.

"Well done, Silver." The shadow bellowed with a smirk.

"Shadow." It was the great demon's name. Beside him is Mephiles, his henchman.

"I am grateful, that a common celestial knows my name." Shadow said with a mocking grin.

"Let's end this shall we."

With that, Silver raised his gun and shot the two remaining demons. Unfortunately, Mephiles was the only who got shot. Shadow disappeared in a milisecond and appeared right in front of him. He held Silver by the throat, struggling to breathe. Unbeknownst to them, Lily grabbed the gun Silver used and shot Shadow.

"Silver, are you alright?" Lily rushed to his aid.

"I wouldn't be. Thanks for saving my life. Lily, I should have told you that I'm a celestial but it was against the rules."

"Oh, Silver. I understand. I forgive y-" Lily didn't had the time to continue, her abdomen was bleeding.

Shadow stabbed her with his sword. Silver grabbed the gun Lily held and fired multiple times at the hostile.

"Lily, please talk to me."

Tears started to fell from his face, he knew he wouldn't be with her. Now that she was dying and it wasn't sure if heaven will accept him again. Lily's eyes closed slowly, her spirit was lifted above as Silver mourned over her death.

Suddenly, a voice came out from the skies.

"Silver, due to your actions of killing innocent mobians you aren't able to come back." Blaze said.

"Mistress Blaze, I..."

"But the council decided to nullify the rule because of your actions in eliminating Shadow and saving other innocent lives, you are still able to enter."

With that, Silver came back and was greeted by Lily. Silver and Lily lived happily up the skies.


	8. Everything Has Changed

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Everything Has Changed

Main character/s: Scourge and Danee (OC; belongs to Danee_The_Hedgehog)

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "Everything Has Changed By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran©" and the game entitled, "Sonic and the Black Knight".

Requested By: Danee_The_Hedgehog from Wattpad

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"What?" Danee exclaimed as she heard her father's announcement.

* * *

(A few minutes ago...)

"Danee, your father requests your presence at the banquet table." Silver, the castle steward, said outside the princess' door.

"On what reason?" Princess Danee asked.

"It is better if he tells you himself." Silver replied.

"Very well, I shall be there after 10 minutes."

* * *

(At the banquet table...)

"Father, Silver said you wanted to see me?" Danee inquired as she sat beside her father.

"Indeed. As you know, I'm not getting younger myself and you as the next heir to the throne will be fully responsible of our kingdom. And I suggest, you marry Prince Scourge of the Speed Kingdom." The King announced.

* * *

(Present...)

"What?" Danee exclaimed as she heard her father's announcement.

"What seems to be the problem, my daughter?" The king asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"A lot. I will not marry that guy! He's self-centered, spoiled, braggart, egotistical, jerk, idiotic, flirt, and did I mention he's also full of himself!" Danee answered as she crossed her arms.

"Danee, as my heir, you must marry him." He explained.

"There are lot of princes out there, I can just marry any other prince." Danee emphasized.

"About that... almost every prince is married except him."

"How could that happen? Last time, I saw them, they were still single."

"Princess, that was about 2 years ago." Silver pointed out. "Prince Sonic of the Mobian Kingdom was married to Princess Amy of the Rose Kingdom about a year ago. Prince Miles was also married to Princess Cream. Prince Shadow from the Dark Kingdom is engaged to Princess Maria of the Light Kingdom."

"Why didn't anyone told me?"

"We were going to tell you but-" Silver was cut off.

"We thought it would be nice to surprise you since you two were childhood friends before." The king continued.

"Well, I was surprised..."

"In a bad way." Silver added.

"Besides, everything has changed." Danee sighed.

"Still you won't change the fact that you are marrying Scourge." The king smirked as Danee groaned. "You will leave the palace with Silver and Blaze tomorrow to go to the Speed Kingdom."

"Why? Aren't we hurrying things a bit?" Danee asked.

"No. I'm just going to send you there so that you and Scourge will have some time to get along with each other. Now, pack some clothes and your things. You'll leave early in the morning."

"I hate my life." Danee grumbled as she walked up to her room.

* * *

(Next morning; Outside the castle...)

"Be careful, my daughter." The king said as he hugged Danee.

"I will, father." Danee replied as she hugged him back.

"You keep an eye on her." The king stated to Silver and Blaze, who was standing behind Danee, as he released himself from the hug.

"Yes, your majesty." Silver and Blaze, one of the very trusted maid of the castle and Silver's girlfriend, answered.

"Well, you better be on your way then." The king said as the trio rode the carriage.

They started their way to the Speed Kingdom. Silver coached the carriage in a slow and careful pace while the two girls were chatting.

* * *

(Inside the carriage...)

"So did Silver proposed yet?" Danee asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, not yet." Blaze replied with a smile.

"I hope it'll be soon. I can't wait to see you two get married. Anyway, I want to ask: Will you and Silver leave after you two get married?" Danee inquired.

"Well, we've been discussing that... And we think that we would." Blaze answered.

"Why?" Danee questioned, pain and disappointment evident on her face.

"Since you're going to be married to Prince Scourge, you wouldn't need us anymore. You're an independent and strong woman and I'm sure you can take care of yourself and your future husband." Blaze smiled a little and placed a comforting hand on Danee's shoulder. "I know you're still not in good terms with Scourge since...you know... but I know you two will learn to get along with each other." Danee nodded a bit to show that she understands.

"Scourge wasn't like this before. He changed after..." Danee was cut off.

"Surrender you're transportation and all your valuable things!" A shout was heard from outside.

"Who the heck is that?" Danee exclaimed as the carriage came into a sudden stop.

"Stay here." Blaze said as she reached for something on her leg. She slowly stepped out of the carriage. She saw 20 robots and a man in front of them, blocking the way. Silver was already there, standing in front of them.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Silver said as Blaze walked beside him.

"Well then, give me what I want." The man grinned.

"I'm afraid, we couldn't that." Blaze replied.

"You decide: I get everything you have and leave you unharmed or I get everything you have after I kill you."

Danee, hearing the commotion, also stepped out of the carriage.

"Ah, your majesty." The man said and bowed in a mocking manner as he noticed the tiara on top of the princess' head. "Now that we got that out of the way, walk away from the carriage and take off that tiara and that jewelries you're wearing."

"You're not taking anything." Silver dejected as he grabbed something on his leg and it turned into a sword then he positioned in a fighting stance. Blaze brought out what she got from her leg a while ago and it also turned into a sword, she also went into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Woah. That's some nice sword, hon." A shadow said to another one.

"Agreed. They must be either brave or nuts to even challenge Egghead, I mean c'mon...they don't even look that they can fight anymore." The other replied.

"You're right, hon. It's a shame that, that poor princess will be killed helplessly. I want to help them so bad."

"Are you sure that's your reason you want to help?"

"I've changed remember, hon?"

"Of course, I do. Then, what are we waiting for?"

"Thought you'd never ask, hon."

Before the upcoming fight starts, the 2 shadows leapt and stood in front of Silver and Blaze.

"Well, if it isn't Egghead." The red echidna, wearing red armor with the helmet covering his face and two swords were on his hands, teased.

"So nice to see you again." The white bat, also wears armor but with a white colored armor and different style with the helmet also covering her face and she held a sword, added.

"For a hundredth time already, I'm Eggman! Egg-Man! Why is it hard for everyone to call me by my name. Anyway, what are the 2 out of the 4 famous knights doing in here?" Eggman said.

"As usual, we're here to stop you." The echidna deadpanned. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this party started!" He said as he positioned himself in a fighting stance followed by the other knight.

"If you say so...Attack!" Eggman shouted as his robo army attacked the 2 knights, Silver, and Blaze.

Silver and Blaze did their best to guard the princess. The 4 of them slashed and destroyed the robots. A few minutes after, all of the robots are defeated.

The red armored knight ran to Eggman but the latter flew using his Eggmobile while yelling, "I will come back for you! This isn't the last time you'll see me. I will destroy you!"

"I doubt that, hon." The white colored knight muttered.

As Eggman left, Danee ran up to Silver and Blaze and exclaimed, "Where did you learn to fight like that? I mean, I didn't know you fight to be exact, you two were amazing."

"Long time no see, Silver, Blaze." The red armored knight greeted as he walked in front of them. Silver and Blaze hid their swords.

"I agree, we haven't seen each other for a long time, hon." The white armored knight added as she walked beside the red armored knight. They both removed their helmet and hid their swords.

"It's good to see you too, Knuckles." Silver replied with a smile.

"It's been 10 years, Rouge, it's quite a long time." Blaze answered.

'Huh? What's going on?' Danee thought. "Can someone please explain to me what is happening?" She asked.

"Oh sorry, princess Danee. These are our friends: the echidna is Knuckles while the bat is Rouge. Knux, Rouge, this is princess Danee." Silver introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you princess." The 2 knights bowed.

"It's really nice to meet you too." Danee replied with a smile as the 2 knights stood up. "Silver, Blaze, why didn't you tell me you're friends with knights but still you haven't answered my question, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Rouge asked.

"Told me what?" Danee inquired.

"Nobody else knows except you 2, of course... all they know is that I'm a maid and Silver's a castle steward." Blaze explained.

"That explains a lot." Knuckles commented.

Silver sighed before saying, "Princess, it's time you learn of the truth. Me, Blaze, along with Knuckles and Rouge are the 4 famous knights of the round table. Silver is my common name but I am also called Sir Galahad. Blaze is Sir Percival, Knux is Sir Gawain, and Rouge is Sir Lancelot." Silver replied.

[A/N: This is based on the game: "Sonic and The Black Knight" released on 2009. But instead of Shadow as Sir Lancelot, I replaced him with Rouge.]

"If you four are the knights of the round table, aren't you supposed to be very old? And I didn't know women are allowed to become knights." Danee said.

"But we four are part of the new generation of the knights of the round table and women are allowed to become knights as long as they have the courage and strength to protect themselves." Blaze explained.

"I think we should camp here since it's getting dark and we might exhaust ourselves, hon." Rouge suggested. "What do you think, princess?"

"That would be fine. Since we're spending the night here, can you tell me stories when you were a knight?" Danee inquired.

"Of course, princess." Blaze replied as she set a log to become their temporary chair.

* * *

(Next Morning...)

Silver and Blaze were the first to wake up since they are both used to getting up early. Danee was next to get up while Rouge and Knuckles were last. Silver brought out a basket from the carriage and they ate some fruits and sandwiches.

As soon as they finished eating, Silver suggested,"We should get going." He stepped up into the carriage and sat in front of it.

"I think it's time to go into our separate ways once again, huh?" Knuckles questioned.

"I think so." Blaze replied.

"Where would you be going then?" Danee asked.

"Well, we'll be traveling once again, hon. We don't have any plans anyway." Rouge answered.

"What if you join us? It would be great to have 2 more friends to accompany us. What do you say?" Danee said.

"I'm in, Rouge?" Knuckles answered.

"So am I." Rouge agreed.

"Before we go, here." Blaze handed them extra clothes. "It'll be better if you don't attract too much attention." Blaze finished while the two knights changed their clothes.

"Let's get going then." Silver suggested as he and Knuckles sat in front of the carriage while the three girls sat inside.

* * *

(A few hours later...)

Silver saw the Speed Kingdom came into view. "We're approaching the Speed Kingdom. We'll arrive there in 35 minutes." He informed.

* * *

(Inside the carriage...)

Danee sighed; Blaze and Rouge noticed this.

"You nervous?" Rouge asked, trying to open a conversation.

"I am but I'm also feeling several emotions." Danee answered.

"What kind of emotions?" Blaze questioned.

"Anger. Nervous. Disappointment. " Danee enumerated.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything, Danee. If I was your mother, I wouldn't let you marry a guy you don't love." Blaze said in sympathy.

"Thank you, Blaze." Danee replied as she gave her a small smile.

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

"Princess Danee has arrived." A royal announcer said as the five stood in front of Prince Scourge.

"Oh hey, Princess. I've missed you. It's been 2 years since we last saw each other." Prince Scourge greeted and tried to kiss Danee but the latter pushed him away.

"It's great to see you too." Danee replied. "I think." She whispered in addition.

"Why don't you all leave me and the princess here?" Scourge said as everyone except the 2 royals were left. "So tell me princess, how's it feel to be married to someone as gorgeous and awesome as me?" Scourge smirked as he walked closer to Danee.

"I'm disgusted actually." She answered. "Look Scourge...let me make something clear, I don't like you. I'm just doing this for my father. Ok?"

"I get it, princess. But, if you change your mind..." Scourge paused. He winked at her then continued, "Just tell me...Vector!"

"Yes, your majesty?" The green crocodile asked as he stood in front of the prince.

"Take the princess and her servants to their rooms." Scourge ordered.

"Yes, Prince Scourge."

"Before I go, they're not my servants, they're friends. And you don't have the right to treat them like that." Danee pointed out.

"Right this way, princess." Vector lead her out of the throne room while Danee followed.

As Vector and Danee left, Scourge mumbled, "So was I."

* * *

(That night...)

Silver and Knuckles shared a room together across Danee's while Blaze and Rouge's room which was beside the princess' room.

Danee decided to take some shower. Unknown to her, someone has entered her room, it slowly opened the bathroom door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Danee screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed a towel and covered her body. "Couldn't you knock or called me instead of barging in?"

"Princess, no need to be ashamed. You have a great figure." Scourge assured and gave her a naughty smirk."Besides, this is MY castle so I can do whatever I want." Scourge added.

"But still... GET OUT!" Danee replied as she yelled the 2 last words.

"Alright, princess. But if you need..."

"OUT NOW!" Danee yelled as Scourge quickly retreated.

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

"So that's why you were screaming." Rouge confirmed as Danee retold what happened.

"That pervert prince! I'm gonna..." Knuckles was cut off.

"Calm down, Knux." Silver said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Grrr, if he do something bad again, I'll swear I'm gonna bury him to the ground!" Knuckles grumbled as the 3 other knights sighed.

* * *

(Next day...)

Danee, Scourge, Knux, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze had a silent and awkward breakfast. No one dared to speak even Knuckles who was able to stop himself from hurting the pervert prince from last night's incident. As a matter of fact, Danee and her allies paid no attention to Scourge as the day passed. That night, Danee sat on the roof above her room and gazed at the nightsky.

"Hey princess!" Scourge greeted the princess who was slightly surprised to see the prince.

"You really don't know how to knock, do you?" Danee asked as she returned from watching the stars.

"Like I told you before, this is MY castle." Scourge reminded not before adding, "Besides, I already knocked on your door ten times already."

"I don't care if this is YOUR castle... By the way, even if you DID knocked, I didn't say that you could enter." Danee countered.

"You can't blame me, I just thought someone kidnapped you or something worse happened."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Danee snapped.

"Anyway, princess what are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting and watching the stars, isn't it obvious?"

"I know. You always do love watching stars since we were kids." Scourge stated. A few seconds of awkward silence later, Scourge asked Danee hesitantly, "Can I sit beside you up there?"

Danee pondered for a moment before answering, "I-I think so."

Scourge, being a royal, struggled to climb up. He didn't know how to get up to where the princess was sitting.

"Here." Danee stood up and offered her help to Scourge who quickly took it. Danee sat once again followed by Scourge.

"We used to gaze at the stars like this when we were kids, you remember?" Scourge asked with a slight fear.

"Yeah, I remember..." Danee trailed off.

"We were very close with each other." Scourge said. He scooted closer to her before adding, "And we could be like that again." He leaned and prepared to kiss her. Until...

"What was that for?" Scourge exclaimed as he held his cheek, which Danee punched a while ago.

"It was for trying to kiss me, you jerk!" Danee scolded. "We're having a friendly moment here. Then you just want to instantly try to kiss me? What the heck is your issue?"

Scourge sat there massaging his cheek while contemplating his action and his reply.

"Just go away, Scourge." Danee said as she get back to her room; Scourge doing the same.

* * *

(Scourge's room...)

Scourge sat at his bed; frowning. Suddenly, he heard a knock outside his door. "Come in." Scourge replied. The door slowly opened. Vector entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Master Scourge, I checked your entire room earlier and found out that you went somewhere. Where have you been, your highness?"

"I went to see Danee and try to apologize..."

"So how did it went?"

"Awful."

"How come?"

"Well, I found her at the rooftop of her room. Then, we had a conversion like yesterday's. After, I asked if she wouldn't mind if I sit beside her; she said: 'yes'. Next, we were starting a friendly conversation. Finally, I ruined everything by trying to kiss her." Scourge narrated.

"Oh." Came Vector's only reply. He just shook his head in disappointment (and facepalmed mentally in embarrassment).

"I don't know if she'll agree to be my future wife. Furthermore, I don't think she'll want to be my friend again." Scourge plopped himself on his bed and sighed. "I don't know what I should do anymore."

"I suggest...

* * *

(Next morning...)

The 2 royals and her friends had breakfast, Scourge was about to start the conversation when Vector suddenly entered the dining hall. He hurriedly ran to Danee's side and he gave her a letter which the princess read with her eyes. She stood up and proclaimed, "We need to get back home." Her friends gave her a confused look which she responded, "Someone has conquered my kingdom and held my father captured, we need to get back home right now."

She speedily walked to her room and packed her clothes as the others did the same.

"If you're going, so will I, princess." Scourge stated as he crossed his arms; standing outside the princess' room.

"You're not coming, Scourge." Danee hissed and sent him a glare.

"Look, princess you need my help. As my future wife, It's my job to protect you." Scourge pointed out with a much different tone.

Danee noticed that change: was it mocking? underestimating? could it be compassion? Finally, Danee spoke up, "First, I don't need your help, you can't even climb the rooftop, remember? Second, if you can't do that, how could you even fight? You can't just go with me and just scream as some bad guys surround you. Third, you don't own me so you can't tell me what I should do and what I should not."

"I'm not saying I own you..."

"You said your 'future wife'." Danee pointed out. She walked past him while dragging her packed things along with her as she exited the room.

"Danee, please listen to me..." Scourge begged; this made Danee stop, it has been a long time since Scourge called her by her name. Usually, he addresses her as princess or beautiful. Scouge took this opportunity, "Danee, I want to help not because your father wants me to be husband but because I was once your friend. Remember, what you said when we were kids? No matter how hard the challenge in our life is, a friend is always there to listen and to help how much he/she could. Please Danee, let me help you."

"Help me? I don't need your help! You've never been my friend so why help me? I have better friends, real friends who wouldn't throw you away when the world shuts you out." Danee shouted at Scourge. "Goodbye, Scourge." Danee turned away and walked away.

Danee and her friends travelled back to their kingdom.

"Vector, prepare my horse and bring the bravest and strongest knights we have. We're going to head to Danee's kingdom." Scourge declared as he started to prepare.

"Right away, your highness." Vector said as he walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

(With Danee and the others...)

"You okay, dear?" Rouge asked as she noticed Danee staring in an empty space for a long time.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Danee replied as she gave her a forced smile.

"Danee-" Blaze was cut off as the carriage stopped.

The three girls left the carriage, they were stunned to see Scourge, riding in a horse, beside him is Vector and behind them, an army.

"I told you, we don't need your help." Danee snapped.

"I can't let you and your comrades die there."

"We can handle them ourselves."

"You can't fight, Danee. You're a girl."

"Watch me. If you really want to come, fine. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." Danee said as she hopped on the carriage once again followed by Blaze and Rouge.

* * *

(That night...)

Everyone prepared to camp in the forest. Scourge walked to Danee and sat beside her.

"Danee, before you punch me, hurt me or walk away from me. Could you please listen to me?"

"Give me one acceptable reason and I'll consider it."

"Danee, don't make the same mistake I've done before. I was once your friend but my stubbornness ruined it. I don't want you to end up like me, I became stubborn."

"Egotistical and boastful jerk." Danee added with a smirk.

"I know, so... would you give me a second chance? Don't worry Danee, I won't screw up this time and I'll do my best to return to the Scourge you once knew and loved...err, I mean missed." Scourge said as he slightly blushed at his mistake.

"Alright, Scourge. I'm giving you the chance you're requesting so don't you dare lose it." Danee agreed.

"Thank you very much, Danee!" Scourge happily exclaimed as he lunged at Danee and hugged her.

"You can let go of me now." Danee reminded as she felt awkward with the situation.

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze sat in a nearby log. "This might be personal but I want to ask what happened to the both of you a long time ago?" Knuckles asked as he decided to break the silence.

"I wouldn't tell them anything unless you agree." Scourge said; Danee nodded to show her answer.

"Well, me and Danee were the very best of friends when we were kids. It changed when my parents died, I was heartbroken at the time and I felt sorrow for I thought that I was all by myself. Danee wanted to help me that time but I pushed her away. I have told her that I hate her and I don't need her. Of course, it hurt her... I was her one and only friend at that time so it saddened her." Scourge started as he looked at Danee to continue the story in her perspective.

"We never talked to each other after that incident. We still meet at royal events but we didn't take the time to talk about what happened between us until Scourge decided to flirt with me which started 3 years ago from now." Danee finished. Danee gazed at the nightsky and spoke, "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow will be a big day."

Everyone nodded and slept.

* * *

(Next day...)

Everyone prepared for the upcoming battle.

"Is everyone ready?" Scourge asked as he and Vector walked.

"Yes, your majesty." Vector replied.

"Vector?" Scourge said trying to get his butler's attention.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I want to thank you for that suggestion you gave me yesterday. You were right about everything; Danee loves her bestfriend Scourge not the arrogant Prince Scourge." Scourge answered as they approached their army. "Where's Danee?" Scourge asked as he looked around but noticed no sign of his friend.

Blaze just finished stuffing her things into her bag when Danee entered the tent. Blaze asked, "Princess, is there something you need?"

"As a matter of fact, I do need something. Can I...?"

A few minutes later, Scourge came into the tent. "Danee, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry. I've asked Blaze for something."

"Ok then. Are you ready to go?" Scourge asked; Danee nodded as her reply.

They all set off to Danee's Kingdom. Everyone tried to guess how strong or who their opponent is but in spite of that they all have the same objective: to rescue Danee's father and put an end to who the maniac is. A few hours later, they arrived at the palace. They noticed nothing different; this bothered them but they didn't let their guard down. They slowly approached the throne room; they saw...

"Father?" Danee asked in confusion."But we thought..."

"Someone must've set us up." Rouge stated in realization.

"You are quite wrong." Danee's father replied.

"But we see no enemy, your highness." Knuckles said as he scanned the surroundings.

"Looks can be deceiving, you know." Danee's father spoke.

"Father, what do you mean?" Danee questioned.

"It is better if I show you myself. After all, you're going to die later on." Danee's Father concluded as he slowly revealed his true self...

[A/N: Just think of a good way to disguise yourself.]

"Nazo?" Danee and Scourge chorused in confusion.

"Who?" The others asked in unison.

"Nazo, former of the Power Kingdom. He was an evil ruler and he lead war against the other kingdoms; other royals decided to stop him. We heard nothing of him until now..." Scourge explained.

"What did you do with my father?" Danee asked angrily.

"I killed him many years ago when you were 8 years old around the time I killed Scourge's parents. I disguised myself as your father and I waited for the right time to kill you.

"You killed my parents?" Scourge shouted in fury. He was about to pounce him but he was stopped by Silver and Knuckles.

"Yes, my dear Scourge. I was the one who killed your parents and ruined your once happy life." Nazo confirmed.

"You'll pay for that!" Scourge spat as he succeeded in releasing himself, grabbed his sword, and made his way to Nazo.

Nazo pulled a sword behind his back. Their swords clashed; Nazo kicked Scourge in the gut while the latter stumbled back. "Pathetic." Nazo mumbled with a smirk. "What are you gonna do now? Even with your army, you can't defeat me."

"I'd still want them to try...Attack!" Scourge ordered as his bravest knights complied.

Nazo held his sword in one hand and took his enemies with ease. "I've told you, my dear Scourge...Now, only 7 of you are remaining and none of you doesn't have any skills and experience to defeat me so why bother..." Nazo's speech was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by Knuckles and Silver, who held their swords proudly. "Why you...!" Nazo spat but was kicked in the abdomen by Blaze and Rouge, who were now unsheathing their swords from its scabbards.

"You don't fool me Silver, Blaze. I've watched you since I hired you so I know you don't know how to fight."

"Oh we're not fooling you. You just don't know that we had a former job before all this." Blaze explained.

"And what would that be?"

"We are the new generation of the knights of the round table." The four knights answered in chorus while Scourge, Vector, and Nazo stood there, mouth gaping.

Nazo started to laugh while trying to say, "Y-You're b-bluffing."

Rouge slashed her sword across Nazo's chest, "I wish we weren't, hon."

"If that's how you wanna play it, let's play." Within a blink of an eye, Nazo was holding Danee hostage while his sword a little close on the princess' neck.

"Let her go, Nazo!" Scourge yelled.

"Oh, the knight in shining armor [A/N: Just bear with me, ok?] shouts desperately to the villain hoping he would free the damsel-in-distress. Classic." Nazo mocked.

"I'm not..a damsel-in-distress!" Danee was pissed; she bit Nazo's arm and right before she ran to safety; she kicked him square in the area.

[A/N: You know what I mean X3]

Nazo gritted his teeth as he held his area in excruciating pain. She grabbed something attached on her leg; she pressed a button and it became a sword. She stabbed it in Nazo's side.

"You little...!" He clutched his bleeding side. This time, the four knights ran up to him and stabbed their (magical) swords in the villain's chest. He was enveloped in a bright light and he suddenly turned into ashes.

* * *

(A few days later...)

Danee's kingdom is now in order but there are still things she needed to do and know...

"Scourge..." Danee said as she approached him in his temporary room.

"Hey, Danee." Scourge greeted her not in a flirty way but in a way she loves.

"You know, you can always stay here."

"I know but my kingdom needs their leader, I can't abandon them. Have you ever thought of having someone stand beside you... I mean like a king to help you lead your people?"

"I have someone on my mind... He has the qualities that I like fit for a king..." Danee smiled.

"Oh." Scourge said as he looked away.

"But he's a jerk." Danee giggled as Scourge looked at her, waiting for another response. "It's you, silly... Who do you think would I even choose?" She saw the prince sigh in relief. This gave her a theory, "Were you jealous?"

"I'm not!" Scourge replied defensively.

"You're so funny, you were jealous." Danee said as she burst into laughter.

The two childhood friends were soon married and they ruled the kingdom with equality and kindness.

* * *

(One day...)

"Scourge!" Danee yelled.

"I'm coming!" Scourge replied.

The two royals stood outside the castle as Silver and Knuckles prepared the carriage.

"You know I'd miss you. You can just stay here, the castle has the things you need." Danee spoke to Blaze as tried to change their mind.

"We'll miss you too but you know we need to go. Who knows somebody might need our help out there." Blaze explained. She turned to Scourge and warned him, "Scourge, you better take care of Danee or I'll swear I'll be back and stab your eye out and slit your neck. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied in a friendly tone and saluted her.

"Silver, you take care of your wife, okay?" Danee reminded.

Silver wrapped his arm on Blaze's waist and replied, "Yes, your majesty."

"We better get going." Knuckles said as he rode the carriage.

"We'll visit you from time to time." Blaze said and hugged Danee.

"This isn't goodbye forever, dear. It's just goodbye for now." Rouge explained as she also hugged the young queen.

The knights departed the palace as she, Scourge, and Vector waved goodbye.

"So..." Scourge smirked as an idea struck him. He carried Danee, bridal style, and into their room. "Let's have some fun."


	9. Partners In Crime

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Partners In Crime

Main character/s: Knuckles and Rouge

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "Partners In Crime By Set It Off Ft. Ashley Costello©".

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Tails ran through the hallway, he desperately needs to tell the information he just got. He opened the chief police's door and informed, "Sir, they're at it again."

"What?" Sonic, the chief police, exclaimed as he finished eating his chili dog.

"Here, look at the news." Tails proved it by grabbing the remote and switched the tv on.

"Another bank was robbed a few minutes ago, all the cash, gold and other precious gems was taken. Authorities have identified the robbers as Red Hammer and Black Lust. [A/N: I just picked their 'other' name according to their personality.]" The reporter said as Tails switched off the tv.

"Tails, I want you and 2 more cops with me within 10 minutes." Sonic commanded as he stood.

"Yes, sir!" Tails replied as the young cop hurried to get 2 more cops.

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

"This is unfair." Silver complained as he sat behind the car. "How come Tails is sitting beside you. I called shotgun first."

Tails chuckled at the white hedgehog's complaint and explained, "As a matter of fact, I called shotgun first about 5 minutes earlier than you."

"What? Now, you just proved to me how unfair life is." Silver pouted as he slumped on his seat.

"You know, you're more childish than Tails, considering that he's 5 years younger than you." Sonic commented as he chuckled.

"Whateves." Silver rolled his eyes... Anyway, why can't I just drive a motorcycle like Shadow." Silver spoke as he pointed at Shadow; who is riding a cycle just beside them.

"We don't have any cycles anymore; You want to ride behind Shadow?" Sonic offered as Silver thought about it. As if on cue, Shadow turned to them with a deadly glare on his face.

"Nevermind. I'm good on sitting here." Silver answered.

"We're here." Tails announced.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Silver commented. They stepped out of the car/cycle (in Shadow's case) and started to do their investigation.

* * *

(Somewhere...)

"What do you think? Does it fit me?" Rouge asked as she showed her new golden earrings.

"Of course." Knuckles replied with a grin as he polished his guns.

"You might be telling me that because I'm your bestfriend." Rouge crossed her arms.

"Of course not. I'm just telling the truth. It really does suit you... What do you think of my new babies?" Knuckles spoke as he showed her his new guns.

"Shiny but not as shiny as my new accessories." Rouge answered while standing in front of the mirror wearing 'her' jewelries.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, chuckling before asking, "Anyway, where are we going to strike next?"

Rouge thought for a moment before answering, "I was thinking of the bank located downtown. It has a lot of money and gold ingots as well."

"Very well. We'll go there in 15. It's time for Red Hammer and Black Lust to strike once again." Knuckles informed his partner as he prepared their ride.

* * *

(Back at the police station...)

Tails placed a red pin on their map indicating the latest robbery. "I don't get it. Usually, robbers have patterns on where they'll rob next."

"They're not the same with other robbers we caught." Shadow pointed out.

"Shadow's right." Sonic agreed. Sonic thought for a plan. He asked, "Tails, what are the other banks they haven't robbed yet?"

"Well, there's this one in downtown, another on uptown, and two in the state." Tails explained.

"Great. Each of us will be assigned in each of the banks. I'll take one on the state." Sonic spoke.

"While I'll take the other one." Tails said.

"I'll head to the uptown." Shadow replied.

"That leaves me in downtown." Silver concluded.

"Alright. Be careful everyone and good luck!" Sonic left followed by the other cops.

* * *

(Bank-Downtown...)

Gunshots were heard behind them, the bank customers quickly dropped down because of fear.

"Alright, nobody gets killed unless you give us ALL the money, jewelries, and anything that costs a LOT." Black Lust explained as she held her gun.

Two bank security guards aimed their pistols directly at the 2 hostiles. Red Hammer shot his gun at them instantly.

"Anyone else want to stage a mutiny?" He asked as he lowered his gun.

The civillians all shook their heads in unison. Black Lust started to collect the jewelries while Red Hammer collected the money.

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

Silver arrived at the bank in downtown he saw the ongoing robbery. "Sonic, do you copy?" Silver said in his radio.

"Sonic, here. What is it Silver?"

"They're here in downtown, Sonic."

"Alright, we'll be there ASAP. I'll go call Shadow and Tails."

"Alright fellas, drop the weapon or I'll shoot." Silver warned as he burst through the door. Silver aimed the gun.

"I should be telling you that, amateur." Red Hammer deadpanned while continuing to collect the money.

"I said, drop it!" Silver commanded as he pressed the trigger, hitting Black Lust's hip.

She accidently dropped the jewelries instinctively applying pressure to her bleeding hip.

"Fine then." Red Hammer said as he crouched but quickly pressed the trigger. Luckily, Silver sensed the bullet. He tried to dodge but his arm was shot instead. He laid on the ground, nearly cursing because of the pain and the blood coming out of his arm.

"We'll finish this some other time." Red Hammer said, standing in front of the injured hedgehog. He carried his partner, bridal style; the money; and the jewelries they stole then left.

That was the last thing Silver saw until he lost consciousness.

* * *

(Somewhere...)

Rouge hissed as Knuckles treated her shot. He successfully removed the bullet out of her hip a little while ago.

"You should have killed that annoying cop." Rouge said while Knuckles wrapped a bandage around her wound.

"And let you bleed to death?" Knuckles answered. "I couldn't let that happen, right? Besides, I can put an end to him some other time."

"Anyway, thanks Knux." Rouge gave him a small smile and kiss on the cheek.

Knuckles blushed, it wasn't very visible since he has red fur. "Don't mention it. Now, you better take some rest. I'm no doctor but I know you'll need one. I'll take you to your room." Knuckles carried her, bridal style, once again and carefully placed Rouge on her bed.

* * *

(Hospital...)

Silver opened his eyes, sitting on a chair beside his bed was Tails, standing beside the door was Shadow, and Sonic was sitting on a chair beside the window.

"Silver, you're awake!" Tails exclaimed catching the attention of the other two hedgehogs inside the room. Silver tried to sit up with the help of the young fox and the blue hedgehog.

"Does anything hurt? Except your arm that is." Sonic said.

"Nothing else besides the arm." Silver replied.

"What happened to you? We haven't had the time to ask the civillians 'cause we were all worried about you." Sonic questioned the white hedgehog which the latter narrated the whole situation.

"I see. You did great, Silver. You must rest, we'll take care of 'em." Sonic stated as the three of the left the room to give Silver some time to recuperate.

"We need a plan if we want to catch those two." Shadow deadpanned.

Sonic smirked and said, "I... have a plan."

"Was that really necessary?" Shadow asked noticing Sonic pause after the word: 'I'.

"It's for some dramatic effect." Sonic replied with a grin; Shadow and Tails facepalmed.

* * *

(Bank-Uptown...)

"Is this disguise really necessary?" Shadow asked as he pressed something on his ear.

"I'm thinking of the same thing... Do we really have to wear these clothes?" Tails' voice could be heard from the other line.

"We need to blend in and the only way to do that is through wearing these clothes." Sonic explained through the other line.

"I hate you right now, Sonic." Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Message received, loud and clear." Sonic replied. "Now, let's go back to work, ladies." She [A/N:Yes, it is not a mistake. I meant to do that.] said, emphasizing the word: 'ladies'.

Right now, the three cops were pretending to be random female citizens. Each of them is still assigned to each of the banks they were patrolling earlier, trying to blend in with the other citizens.

"Hey gorgeous, can I sit beside you." A green hedgehog flirted with Shadow.

"Sit and you'll never see the sunshine again." Shadow replied with his usual threathening voice. The hedgehog let out a small gasp and walked away, stumbling in the process.

Shadow brought his attention back at the bank. Suddenly, a van stopped in front of the bank. Shadow eyed the van, suspiciously, then the passengers came out.

"Sonic, Tails, they're here." Shadow said as he pressed something on his ear again.

"Alright. We'll be there./On my way." Sonic/Tails replied.

Before Black Lust or Red Hammer could enter, the bank was set to lockdown, thanks to Tails who warned the bank owner through the phone. Shadow chuckled as he crossed the street, taking off his disguise in the process.

"Now, surrender. You have nowhere to go." Shadow commanded as he raised his gun.

"Good luck with that, hon." Black Lust praised with a hint of sarcasm.

Getting out of their cars, Sonic and Tails arrived. The next moment later, exchange of gunshots are heard in the commotion. Black Lust and Red Hammer were hiding behind their van while the 3 cops were hiding behind their cars.

"Damn." Red Hammer slightly cursed; he noticed that his gun was running out of ammo. "Hey, Rouge. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Knux?" Rouge asked, fear visible on her face.

"Before we go, I just want you to know that I love you." Knuckles said, surprising his partner. "The first time I laid my eyes on you, back at the bar you used to worked at, I never admitted that I liked you. I guess I was too shy... I mean, I was shy."

"Knuckles..." Rouge trailed off. It took her a few seconds to speak up. "You know, I thought I was the only one falling in love with my partner but I guess I was wrong. I started to develop some feelings to you when you saved me from that guy who tried to make out with me. I just couldn't admit it but I love you too." Rouge leaned closer to Knuckles and pressed her lips to his; Knuckles kissing back.

Knuckles pulled away and said, "I just want you to know that I'd rather die to be with you than to live apart from you."

And with that, the newly made couple came out and fired their guns until it was out of ammo. Shadow shot Knuckles directly at his head, the bullet passing through his brain and to the other side while Sonic shot Rouge at her heart. The couple laid on the ground, a satisfied smile plastered on their face. A smile that proved how contented they were 'til the very end. The two of them fought together, loved each other, and died with one another.


	10. The Fox Who Never Lied

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: The Fox Who Never Lied

Main character/s: Tails

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "The Man Who Never Lied By Maroon 5©".

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Hey egghead! You missed again!" Sonic teased as he avoided another missile.

"You pesky hedgehog! Once I get my hands on you, I'll destroy you once and for all!" Eggman said furiously. He fired more missiles at the blue blur. Only to be destroyed by another set of missiles. The antagonist looked up and saw a yellow plane.

"Well done, Tails!" Sonic cheered.

"Hey Baldy McNosehair, I got some delivery for you." Tails said as he fired three missiles to the villain's robots which destroyed some of it.

"Nice one, Tails!" Sonic laughed a little.

"Take this, you brat!" Egggman fired another missile but Tails easily destroyed it by sending two missiles. The other missile exploded next to Eggman. "I'll be back!" He shouted as he was sent flying.

"Let's go back home, Tails." Sonic said. "Last one to arrive will have to buy lunch." He said as he ran.

"Sonic, wait up!" Tails yelled as he drove his plane back home.

* * *

(Several minutes later...)

"Nothing is better than free food." Sonic chuckled a little as he ate his chili dog.

"That's because you're like 3x faster than my plane." Tails explained.

"Don't tell me you're a sore loser, Tails." Sonic grinned.

"Not at all. I'm just stating the obvious." Tails giggled a little.

"Alright, I trust you besides why wouldn't I, you always say the truth and you're a pretty bad liar." Sonic laughed a little as he said the last statement.

"Am not." Tails protested. "I can give a believable lie. Remember that time when..." Tails thought for a moment.

"My point exactly, I don't remember you giving one." Sonic replied.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit it, I'm not a great liar."

"I told y-" Sonic was interrupted as a familiar bunny walked to them.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic. Hi, Mr. Tails." Cream greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Cream." The two bestfriends greeted the young bunny back.

"How was your day, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Typical. You know, kicking Eggman's butt, destroying his robots with the help of Tails, eating chili dogs, hanging out with Tails, etc." Sonic replied as he sighed.

"The only thing that isn't usual here is that... Crap, I shouldn't have said it." Sonic said as he stood up. "I'll see ya later." Sonic bid farewell and hurriedly ran.

"Sonikku, wait!" Amy shouted as she ran up to him.

"So that's what he's been talking about." Tails realized. "Do you want to eat anything?" He asked Cream.

"No, thank you, Mr. Tails." Cream replied.

"Hey, no need to call me: mister...Tails will do." The young fox corrected. "Besides I'm just a little older than you."

"Alright, Tails." Cream smiled. "I got to go now, Tails. See you later." Cream said as she skidded away.

'She's so cute and sweet.' Tails thought dreamily.

* * *

(Next day...)

Tails decided to fix his plane. Sonic walked inside his garage to see him.

"Hey, Tails need any help?" Sonic asked.

"No, thank you." The young inventor replied underneath the plane. "You'll just make it harder for me."

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"You'll just ask me which tool is which." Tails deadpanned.

"True." Sonic agreed as he remembered the last time he helped. "Still I'm better than Knuckles."

"There's no argument with that." Tails chuckled.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something." Sonic stated as a smirk formed on his face.

"What would that be?" Tails asked.

"What do you think of Cream?" Sonic said, giving the question.

"She's nice and sweet."

"Do you like her?" Sonic asked once more. He heard a 'thump' beneath the plane.

"What are you talking about?" Tails questioned his smirking friend while rubbing his sore head.

"Don't play dumb with me, Miles Prower." Sonic's smirk grew wide as he saw the blushing fox. "Remember, you're a terrible liar even if you won't say anything, I could see it on your face."

"How could you say that?" Tails asked as he still rubbed his head.

"Which one: you having a crush on Cream or you being a terrible liar?" Sonic stated.

"The first one."

"It's the way you act around her, I could totally notice it. You always blush whenever she approach you and the fact that you always answer her with short responses. And also how you hit your head on the plane because of me asking you whether you like her or not a little while ago."

"One, I've talked to her with longer responses yesterday. Two, I was just surprised." Tails retorted.

"Surprised? Of what, me asking you if you like her? " Sonic pointed out.

"No, you just walking right inside my workshop" Tails replied.

"Shouldn't you have hit your head earlier when I approached you before? You just bumped your head when I asked you that." Sonic concluded.

"I don't have time for this." Tails crossed his arms.

"You're just avoiding the topic because it's about her." Sonic explained.

Tails facepalmed. "Just get out, Sonic." He pleaded calmly.

"But I'm not done talking to you."

"Leave or I'll call Amy." Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. But friendly advice, you should go talk to her, invite her to eat dinner or something." Sonic said as he walked out of his friend's workshop.

"Dinner, huh?" Tails contemplated while muttering.

* * *

(Hours later...)

Cream picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"H-Hey, Cream." Tails greeted while stammering through the phoneline.

"Hello, Tails. Anything wrong?"

"I-I was just w-wondering... w-would y-you like to go wa-watch a movie and e-e-eat dinner?"

"Sure!"

"R-Really? Great! I'll pick you up at 6:30 pm." Tails said.

"Ok, Tails."

"S-See you later, Cream."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cream placed her phone back to its proper place.

* * *

(6:30 pm)

Tails gently knocked at Cream's front door. The young rabbit opened the door. "Y-You ready to go?" Cream nodded.

The two of them ate dinner first then headed to the cinema.

* * *

(8:45 pm)

"Thanks, Tails. I had a great time." She hugged him, the young fox hugged back. A few seconds later, the two of them removed themselves with each other.

"M-Me too." Tails replied.

"By the way, I'd like you to meet someone tomorrow." Cream said.

"Ok, I-I'll visit you tomorrow s-so we could meet. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tails." She said as she entered her house.

* * *

(Next day...)

"Woah. Really?" Sonic exclaimed as his friend told him what happened last night. "I knew you had it in you."

"Who do you think, will it be?" Tails asked.

"It must be her mother. Who knows, Cream might want you to meet her mom. It's a sign that she likes you too. She gets to introduce you to her mother."

[A/N: Cream's friends doesn't know anything about her parents for this chapter.]

"I hope I could make a good first impression." Tails doubted.

"You will be. Now, you better go there, she might be there already."

Tails nodded and headed out to Cream's house. He knocked, Cream opened the door. "Tails, you're here! Come in."

"Cream! Oh, hi." A woman similar to Cream greeted Tails.

"Mom, this is Tails. He's the one I was telling you about. Tails, this is my mother, Vanilla." Cream said introducing them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Tails greeted older mobian.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone else." Cream said.

'Who could it be? Her father?' Tails thought.

"Hey Cream. Oh, who's this?" A bee said as he entered the living room.

"Charmy, this is Tails. Tails, this is my fiancé, Charmy." Cream introduced them once again.

[A/N: Charmy and Tails or any of them except Cream doesn't know each other for this chapter.]

'Fiancé' Tails repeated the word in his heated in a few times. "You're getting married?" Tails asked calmly trying to hide his shock.

Cream nodded then spoke, "A week from now."

As Cream replied, Tails' world seemed to crumble down, he felt a stab in the heart as he heard those words. 'Why didn't I knew all about this? Why didn't she even told me before hanging out with me last night?' Tails thought.

"Tails?" Cream said trying to snap Tails in his thoughts. "Aren't you happy for us?"

"Oh, of course. I'm glad for the both of you. Congratulations." Tails greeted the couple as he gave a forced smile. He knew that he was just lying to himself.

"I was wondering... Could you help us deliver the invitation to our friends?" Cream asked with a sweet smile while holding some invitations.

"Of course, that'd be great." Tails forced another smile. He was reluctant at first but took the invitations. "I'll be going then... Nice to meet the both of you. Goodbye." He bid farewell to Cream, her mother, and Charmy.

He walked away, he delivered the invitations to their friends like: Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. Lastly, he decided to deliver the last invitation to his best friend so he could tell him what happened.

* * *

"That's just... sad." Sonic frowned as Tails told him everything. Sonic comforted his best friend. "Shhh... It'll be alright." Sonic hugged and soothed him while the young brilliant fox sobbed on his friend's shoulder. "If only I knew, I shouldn't have told you to invite her to dinner." Sonic said to him, feeling guilt surge through him.

"I-It's not y-your fault, Sonic. I-It was mine a-and mine o-only. I-If only, I-I wasn't so s-shy to tell her the t-truth I must've had a c-chance with her." Tails spoke shaikily while he continued to cry.

"Tails, calm down. I can't stand you like this, you're like a little brother that I wish I had." Sonic soothed him more while rubbing his back.

"It hurts so much." Tails confessed. "Of all the mobians, why does it have to be me?"

As Sonic heard Tails' cries, he started to contemplate of something. 'Does Amy feel the same way to me? Why didn't I see that before?' Sonic thought. He just realized that, "Tails, I want to thank you. You helped me realized how much of a jerk I am."

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails asked as he started to stop crying.

"You made me realize that I've acted the same way Cream hurt you. I've neglected Ames' feeling towards me. Thanks, Tails." Sonic hugged his little brother much tighter with a contented smile.

"Don't mention it, Sonic." Tails replied as he released from the hug. "You better tell her how you feel before it's too late." Sonic nodded and ran away while the young fox decided to do some inventions to take his mind off on other things.

* * *

The day of the wedding came everyone was there including Tails. He thought that it would be rude not to attend even though he knows how much it would hurt him. He sat on his chair, having second thoughts on leaving or staying instead. He was about to stand when...

"Tails!" Sonic called as he approached his little brother, clinging on his arm was Amy, who was dressed in a pink dress.

"Sonic!" Tails sounded surprised because what caught his attention first was the pink hedgehog with him. "That was fast." Tails muttered. The two hedgehogs sat beside Tails. "So you and Amy are official now?" Tails whispered to his brother, Sonic nodded in response. 'Sonic's lucky to have the girl who'll love him unconditionally. I hope I could have mine. At least, he seems contented and happy.' Tails thought and sighed.

"I got to go now. See you guys later." Amy bid farewell as she stood and prepared for the entourage.

"It'll be alright, Tails. You'll find someone who'll love you." Sonic said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eventually." Sonic continued in a much lower voice.

The wedding music played as the enrourage started. Everyone turned to look at the bride, she was accompanied by her mother.

'Wow.' Tails thought as he glanced at her. 'Charmy's lucky to have someone as beautiful as her.'

The ceremony started until it was time for the declaration of consent ("I do's").

"Do you, Charmy, take Cream to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The officiant asked the groom.

[A/N: I just shortened the speech so it would be less tiring for the both of us.]

"I do!" Charmy answered cheerfully.

"Do you, Cream, take Charmy to be your lawfully wedded hus-"

"I don't." Cream suddenly interrupted which made everyone gasped and shocked.

"Why not?" Charmy asked sounding disappointed.

"Because... I just realized that... this was all a big mistake. I don't love you, Charmy." Cream replied. "I just realized that there's someone here that loves me very much. He sacrificed his own hapiness just to give me my own but I now know to whom my heart belongs."

The young fox was surprised to hear what he clearly just heard. Cream walked towards where he was seated and gestured for him to take her hand. He reluctantly took it and stood up.

"Tails, I love you." Cream said as she looked at his eyes. "I was so naive of your feelings. I'm sorry." Cream kissed him on the lips the brilliant fox kissed back.

Sonic cheered as they did so followed by their other friends (except Shadow) then the other guests.

"If you'd like, we could continue the wedding." Cream said.

"But what about..." Tails was about to contradict because he might hurt Charmy's feelings.

"Don't worry about me, Tails. I'll be fine. Whatever makes Cream happy, makes me happy too. Promise me, you wouldn't hurt her."

"I promise. Thanks, Charmy." Tails smiled, everything he ever dreamed was finally getting true.

Vanilla walked to her daughter and said, "I'm proud of you. You chose what'll give you true happiness." She hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

Tails and Cream stood before the officiant. The wedding proceeded until it was time for the declaration of consent once more. This time, both of them replied with an, 'I do'.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The officiant said as the two of them kissed.

"Now, that's a happy ending!" Knuckles exclaimed as he clapped his hands. Their other friends and guests also did so.

"Thanks for talking some sense into Cream about her decision." Amy whispered to the blue hedgehog while the married couple left riding Tails' plane.

"You listened to our conversation?" Sonic replied with a question.

Amy nodded with a grin as she reminisced what happened.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hey, Mr. Sonic." Cream greeted as the blue blur walked inside the gown shop.

"Sonikku, what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Cream, could I talk to you

in private?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Mr. Sonic." Cream replied.

The sakura hedgehog walked away but in reality she hid so she could eavesdrop.

"Cream, you can't marry Charmy." Sonic said as he went straight to the point.

"Why?" Cream asked, surprised.

"Because there's someone else who loves you very much." Sonic replied. "He loves you so much that he'd rather bare how hurt he is just to see you happy but as his big brother I couldn't take it anymore."

"You mean... Tails?" Cream answered but more like a question. The hedgehog nodded in response. "But... I'm marrying Charmy."

"Tell me, do you love him?" Sonic asked.

"Charmy? Of course." Cream replied.

"The truth. If you know you're getting married, why did you even hangout with Tails?"

Cream was feeling pressured. She and only her could answer that question.

"Look, Cream. You're a sweet and nice girl. If you love Charmy, go ahead and continue the wedding but if you do love my little brother, stop the wedding before its too late." Sonic explained. "I'll be going, now. Please tell, Amy that I already left and I love her. And please don't tell this conversation to anybody." Sonic left while the sakura hedgehog went back to Cream's side. She pretended not to hear anything.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You did great, Sonikku." Amy kissed him on the lips, the blue blur kissing back.

"Get a room!" Knuckles said as he saw the two hedgehogs.


	11. The One That Got Away

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: The One That Got Away

Main character/s: Shadow and Maria

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "The One That Got Away By Katy Perry©".

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Before we further knew him as a misunderstood and arch-nemesis/ally of Sonic, some saw him as an evil hedgehog created to destroy the world. We discovered that he was originally created as an immortal being, intended to help remedy incurable diseases. He was raised together with Maria Robotnik, granddaughter of Dr. Robotnik: his creator. Soon, G.U.N. agents tried to capture him but, fortunately, Maria was able to help him escape and sent him to Earth. That was the last time, Shadow ever saw her again...

* * *

"We should...do that...again, Shads." Sonic smiled as he struggled to catch his breath from the running they did.

Shadow smirked and replied, "Will do, faker. Will do."

At first, the two of them didn't get along very much but now, they managed to try to be friendly yet competitive with each other.

"Want to catch lunch right now?" Sonic asked.

"Alright, faker." Shadow replied.

"Well then, last one to arrive there will have to pay the bill." Sonic smirked and soon it turned into another heated competition.

* * *

The two hedgehogs enjoyed their lunch and talked (mostly Sonic since Shadow replied with short responses).

"Thanks for the lunch, Shads." Sonic said as he chowed the food served to them.

Shadow raised a brow, shook his head, and replied, "As I remember, faker, it was a tie between us so we will both pay."

Sonic pouted, "C'mon, Shads, could you pay this time? I promise I'll pay our lunch next time."

"No." Shadow replied shortly.

Sonic crossed his arms and said, "Alright, fine. We'll both pay."

"So you answered your admirers yet?" Shadow smirked teasing the blue blur.

"You really know how to cheer me up, Shads." Sonic spoke sarcastically.

"Speaking of the latter." Shadow paused as he saw the 2 girls close by.

"Gotta go. I promise I'll pay our lunch next time." Sonic hurriedly said and left.

"Wait, Sonikku/Sonic!" Amy and Sally yelled after him, chasing him.

Shadow sighed, paid the lunch, and left.

* * *

He found himself laying on a field of grass and staring at the sky, longing for something or someone. This grassy fields was his hidden sanctuary, no one knew this place besides him. It allowed him to be himself, to ponder his greatest questions, to let out all of his frustrations, to reminisce various memories of his past, and to remind him the young blonde girl, who was the reason of his existence.

Soon, he heard rustling from a nearby bush, alerting him that he wasn't alone anymore and prompting him to go in a defensive stance. A moment later, he lowered his guard as a yellow colored female hedgehog stumbled from the bushes and fell flat on the ground.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Shadow asked looking down at her. "And more importantly, how did you find this place?"

She stared at the black and red hedgehog standing before her, she would have considered him cute but has an unpleasant attitude.

"I want answers, now." Shadow demanded.

The female hedgehog stood up and brushed herself to get rid of the dirt and leaves that stained her blue dress.

She cleared her throat and answered, "I was walking around this forest then I just managed to discover this part...I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Great. Now leave." Shadow said coldly and turned away.

"Geez, you don't need to be cranky." She muttered and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Then, I suggest you leave immediately. It's not my fault, you were clumsy."

"It was an accident!" She pointed out, her voice raising a bit.

"Don't care."

She muttered some words and left Shadow, who was sitting on the grass.

'I think I saw her before but that's impossible. As long as I remember, there are no yellow hedgehog living around here. Maybe, she lives from another place... She does remind me of Maria except that Maria doesn't have a temper and she isn't a hedgehog but they have the same yellow hair, the hedgehog wears the same blue dress, and the color of her eyes matches Maria's perfectly.' He shook his head. 'Maybe, I'm just overthinking things.'

He sighed and stood up; he took his time, making his way back home.

* * *

(Next day)

Shadow rang the buzzer of the house, the door opened a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey, Shadow. What brings you here?" Amy asked as she saw the black hedgehog with his signature crossed arms and frown.

"I want to ask you if you ever met a yellow colored female hedgehog that wears a blue dress." He said, straight to the point.

"Er, yes, her name's Maria and she's new here. Why do you ask?" She looked at him with confusion.

"We met yesterday and I want to know if she's already a citizen here before but I just didn't heard or see her."

"Not to be rude or anything but why'd you ask me? You can ask Sonic, Tails or Knuckles but why choose me?" Amy inquired.

"I choose you because you're the most socialized mobian, I know. I believe that you know everyone well whether they're new or not. I can't ask Prower because he's too attached to his work at home and barely gets out, Knuckles is too dumb for his own good, and faker will think of rash things if I ask him." He explained.

"I understand." She replied shortly with a contented smile.

"I appreciate the time you spent to answer my questions, Rose." He said, turned, and walked away.

"Wait!" Amy called as Shadow stopped and faced her again. "Nevermind, sorry about that." Amy said and scratched the back of her head. Shadow nodded and left.

'I swear I saw a small amount of shock in Shadow's face earlier when I said Maria's name but for some reason, it just quickly disappeared. I should have asked him but knowing him he's not the most expressive creature I know. He'll just shrug it off if I did.' Amy thought as she watched Shadow walk away.

* * *

Alarms blared from the hallway, prompting everyone of the distress.

She rushed to where the escape pods were located. She quickly ushered a black and red hedgehog to one of the escape pods. The door opened and she knew they were cornered. The man aimed his gun and fired, piercing her side. She bit her lip and tried to shake the surging pain. She looked up at the hedgehog with her eyes almost welling up. With her last remaining strength, she said:

"Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

And with that she pulled the lever, sent the escape pod to the nearby planet, let out her last breath, and her eyes closed.

* * *

Maria jolted awake as she was brought to reality. The yellow colored hedgehog had been experiencing these kind of dreams since she was little.

All she could see before was blurry images and undecipherable voices. But now, she saw the same black hedgehog that she met at the forest and she knew he might have the answers she was looking for all this time.

She rushed to change her clothes and make herself presentable enough to go out in public.

* * *

"Don't you know it's rude to knock that hard in this early hour!" Shadow shouted as he opened the door.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You again?"

"Y-Yea. I just need someone to talk to about my dreams."

"Well then, you've gone to the wrong hedgehog."

"Actually, you were always there. At least, that's what I think."

"Tell me."

"Could I go in at least?"

Shadow sighed in defeat and opened the door to welcome her.

"Now, tell me." Shadow said as Maria sat on his couch.

The female hedgehog narrated all the details she remembered from her dreams.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why you're experiencing this but I have a theory." Shadow said but he noticed Maria's confused look so he pressed on. "The only thing that explains it is that, you are reincarnated. In what you see on your dreams are memories before she died."

"If what you think it is, do you know my former self?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, she was the granddaughter of my creator. She considered me as her only friend."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you consider her as a friend?"

Shadow didn't replied instead, "I regret that I didn't had the chance to tell her."

Maria smiled, "Maybe now, you could have."

* * *

A/N: I just want to let you all know that I haven't played Shadow the Hedgehog game before so it turned out difficult for me to write this chapter. I want to thank the web for supplying what I needed especially Maria's final words to Shadow, I chose it because it explains everything she needs to say.


	12. See You Again

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: See You Again

Main character/s: Sonic and Tails

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken From/Insipred From: The Song, "See You Again By: Charlie Puth and Wiz Khalifa©" and the movie, "Fast and Furious 7©."

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"No!" That piercing cry was all he heard as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day, Sonic knew it too well. He had it memorized: he'll stop old Egghead's 'evil' schemes, eat his favorite chilidogs, get chased by his fans and admirers, run away from them, and do it all with his bestfriend, no, Tails who is like a little brother to him. It was supposed to be like this but Sonic realized that it might not be always like this. Though, he didn't expect this'll happen sooner.

* * *

"Tails, do you copy?" Sonic asked through his communicator as he continued to avoid Eggman's missiles, where they reached the mountainside near the forest.

"Yep. I'll be there in 5 minutes." The young fox replied through the other end.

Sonic sighed in relief, thankfully, Tails was there to back him up. He has been running from Eggman or hours and it's starting to exhaust him. He looked up at his opponent and was just in time to barely dodge an upcoming missile. It exploded nearby, trapping the speedy hero in a sticky substance that he couldn't remove himself in.

He stared in horror at his arch-nemesis, who was now laughing wickedly at his supposed victory. Luckily, his little brother arrived just in time and fired his own missiles. The villain dodged the missiles, sending more at the two-tailed fox. This went on for a while until the evil doctor fired heat-seeking missiles.

Sonic felt himself smile for he knew his little brother could easily dodge it especially being a great pilot... no, he was wrong; Tails wasn't able to evade the missiles. The tornado, Tails' infamous plane, crashed to the forest, where Sonic couldn't see.

Hope slowly faded as he desperately shouted Tails' name and received no response. Sonic struggled to release himself but no avail, Eggman slowly made his way to him, his robot army following behind. He waited for it to end, to wake up from this nightmare.

Eggman slowly raised his hand to give the order but a blast stopped him. He turned to see the barely standing yellow fox, holding a gun. The evil scientist commanded his army to attack but Tails acted quickly. With his quick thinking, he fired a blast to the rocks above them which caused a rockslide, burying the army and, hopefully, Eggman for good.

Tails hobbled to where his dear big brother was and freed him with his gun as the blue blur took notice of the injuries and wounds. Sonic couldn't care less whether his hair is still covered with the gooey substance or he's exhausted, what's important for him: is to hug his little brother and bring him home with his remaining strength.

"Let's go home." Sonic said as he wrapped Tails' arm to his shoulder. "I got you, little brother." Sonic whispered to comfort the injured fox.

He carefully supported his little brother, whose right leg, left arm, and one of his tails was injured. He tried to contact their friends but Sonic realized that his communicator must have been damaged from the fight and Tails' communicator was destroyed along with his plane.

Their remaining strength and luck for them to arrive safely were the only things they could rely on. Hopefully, their friends will took notice of their long absence.

They came across a huge gap and the only way to get to the other side is through a giant log which acts as a bridge. Sonic felt a bit of guilt since the bridge that once made it easier to cross, was destroyed during one of his fights with his nemesis.

They carefully crossed the bridge to avoid falling to the depths of the gap. Sonic's foot suddenly slipped as they made it halfway.

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.' He cursed internally because he knew he couldn't correct himself.

Luckily, the log had a branch and he grabbed it while clutching Tails on his other hand.

Tails looked in horror as he saw Sonic's grip slowly slip. "S-Sonic. Let go of me." He tried to contain his tears.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sonic asked in panic.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tails replied.

"I'm not gonna do it!"

"But I don't want you to die!"

"Neither do I!"

"The citizens of Mobius need you! Our friends need you! So you need to live!" Tears streamed from Tails' face.

"But without you, I'm already dead inside! Tails, I'm not letting you go! You know, you've been a brother to me."

"I know but as your brother, I'm encouraging you to do the right thing."

"By letting you fall to your death?" Sonic exclaimed, tears starting to well up.

It was ridiculous to see a man crying or anything dramatic at all, Sonic grew up believing it. But now, seeing his little brother grasping his hand for him to live was heartbreaking. He was left with 4 options: use his remaining strength to save his brother, loosen his grip from the branch and let themselves fall to death, try to save both of them from their end, or to save himself.

Surely, he wouldn't pick the last option even though Tails suggested it himself; he knew the third one is impossible; he considered the first option since Tails' is too young to die and he's got a long life ahead of him.

"Please, do it for me." Tails whispered.

"There must be another way."

"I hope there was but this is reality. One way or another, death is inevitable. It is always bound to happen. Sonic, please live your life, be the hero you are always meant to be."

"Tails..." Sonic didn't know how to reply anymore.

"Thank you, big brother." Tails said softly. He loosened his grip from Sonic's and closed his eyes.

"No!"

Tails smiled as he let himself fall, hoping his brother would honor his death by granting his last request.

His eyes widen as memories flooded his vision. He realized that it was true that you could see your entire life flash behind you as your end comes.

* * *

Amy was pacing back and forth on the porch while Knuckles and Cream sat on the stairs.

"It's been hours since we saw them. Maybe, we should go search for them." Amy said anxiously as she stopped.

"Ms. Amy's right. What if something happened to Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails?" Cream asked while patting Cheese's head.

"We shouldn't worry too much. They're both capable of protecting themselves." Knuckles assured.

"No offense, Tails is intelligent but he's not that strong." Amy said.

"Mr. Sonic wouldn't let anything happen to him." Cream replied, seeing Amy's anxiousness grew.

"Who knows, they must be on their way back." Knuckles stated.

Amy sighed, "I hope so."

Their eyes travelled back to the pathway and noticed a figure walking its way to them.

"Sonic/Mr. Sonic/Sonikku!" They exclaimed and ran up to him. As they reached him, they took note of his present state: purple substance splattered on his quills, his once bright emerald eyes were dull and hopeless, and more importantly, Tails was nowhere to be found. The trio knew right away that something's wrong.

Amy spoke up, "Sonikku, what happened? Where's Tails?"

And with that, Sonic broke down crying on his knees. As they saw the grieving speedster, it quickly clicked on their minds. They comforted Sonic and ushered him inside. There, he tried to narrate what happened.

* * *

(Next day...)

Cream and Knuckles enlisted the help of Shadow, Silver, and Blaze to find the two tailed fox's remains. Sonic described where Tails died so Shadow used his chaos emerald and teleported themselves to the bottom of the pit. Blaze used her pyrokinesis and shed some light to the dark place.

The sight before them was horrible to say the least. The bloodcurdling devasted body of a yellow colored fox, despite the blood covering it was recognizable, was no doubt the body of their fallen comrade.

Cream gasped and covered her eyes, Knuckles eyes widen and his body was frozen in shock, Silver couldn't believe his eyes, Blaze gazed at the sight with sadness in her eyes, Shadow wore his usual stoic self and looked at the body with his cold eyes, Amy gasped and hugged Sonic to cover her eyes from the sight, and Sonic stood there, staring helplessly. Silver offered to carry Tails with his ESP but Sonic insisted otherwise.

He said with depression in his voice, "Let me carry him, Silv."

The snow white hedgehog didn't object since he knew how significant the young fox is to the blue blur. Shadow teleported themselves again, this time to Sonic's house. Amy suggested to hold a funeral to commemorate Tails' death, the others agreed to it and promised to help the best they could. They planned to do just that and left Sonic with Tails' body for some privacy. Sonic stroked his little brother's head and wept softly and bitterly.

During the next 2 days, Amy finished the plan and started executing it. Silver and Shadow did their best and made the coffin themselves, using some parts from Tails' plane which they found around the forest the other day. They modeled the coffin to look like his plane and the others were proud of their work.

Cream and Blaze decorated the place where they will held Tails' funeral for a few days and also adorned flowers to the coffin that will hold the young fox's corpse.

Amy and Knuckles decided to made the funeral private so they personally invited each of the friends they knew. Their friends replied condolences as they invited them and promised to attend the funeral.

After, Amy and Blaze cleaned Tails from the blood staining his body and they even tried to stitch up his open wounds as Cream seeked her mom, Vanilla, to make a presentable suit for Tails to wear which the older rabbit didn't hesitate.

The day of the funeral came, the funeral was held at Tails' place, it was neatly decorated with flowers so was the biplane shaped coffin, a podium was beside Tails' coffin and chairs were lined before the coffin for the invited guests. The fox himself was laying on the coffin as if he was cursed to sleep eternally; the once cheerful young fox wore a white colored suit.

Their other friends arrived some time later, greeting condolences to Sonic and the others, and looking at the peacefully slumbering inventor before sitting on the chairs.

A few minutes later after all the guests showed up, Amy approached Sonic and said, "Sonikku, it's time to deliver your eulogy." Sonic didn't reply but nodded.

Amy stepped on the podium and spoke up, "Good afternoon everyone, we're gathered here today to commemorate the death of our fallen ally, Miles "Tails" Prower. To tell us more of our friend, I have here Sonic to deliver his eulogy."

Amy stepped down the podium and handed the stage to the blue speedster as their guests applauded a bit. Sonic took a glimpse of his dear baby brother and sighed heavily.

"Good afternoon. Honestly, it gives me great sadness to even deliver this eulogy." He started. "But since Tails was special to me, I'm going to do this for him." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "We all know Tails, that's for sure, that's why we're all here after all. He was an aspiring inventor, the youngest and the best one to be exact; he even built his own plane at a very young age. He was also a great doctor, heck, he could even be a mother hen sometimes." He smiled softly as he remembered a flashback; the guests also smiled a little.

"He's also a pilot, the one and only pilot of his own invention which he named: Tornado. He's also an ally to all of us; a friend to many; a fighter, who may not be the strongest but one of the bravest for he faced enemies that might be out of his league but did it anyway. Most of all, he's my beloved little brother although most of you knew it already. We had great adventures together, we travelled across the world and he was always there to help the best he could." He paused again as tears threatened to fall. He continued, "We will miss you brother. I know someday we'll be together again. That's all, thank you." Sonic politely said and stepped down the stage as his closest friends excluding Shadow hugged him. He finally broke down sobbing as he let them hug him.

Hours passed, they decided to bring Tails to his burial place. Silver insisted to carry the coffin with his ESP, Knuckles and Vector offered to help as well; Sonic agreed. Vector, Knuckles, and Silver carried the coffin with their strength, ESP in Silver's case, as they had promised. Everyone else trailed behind, they were either crying, just lost in thought or swallowed by sorrow.

As they arrived at the burial site, the trio carefully placed the coffin in its proper place to be lowered down slowly later. While everyone took some rest, Amy and Cream offered their friends some flowers for them to throw to their friend later, which they gladly accepted. Amy walked to Sonic who sat on his chair looking lost.

"Sonic. It's time." Amy reminded him softly. Sonic looked up at her and nodded a bit. He slowly made his way to the coffin and placed the flower on top of it. Knuckles cranked the coffin to lower it down as Amy placed the flower.

'Why did you have to go? Sonic needed you the most rather than the rest of us combined.' She contemplated as she gazed at the coffin.

Cream placed a flower too and began thinking, 'Mr. Tails, like Mr. Sonic said, you were a valuable ally and friend. I shall never forget the things you did for us.' She went back to her seat while

Knuckles quickly threw a flower as he continued to lower it down. Knuckles' mind began to wonder too, 'Team Sonic may never be the same without you.'

Shadow threw a flower since the coffin has been a bit lowered to the bottom, he reluctantly looked with cold eyes but deep inside he also regret to see the fallen two-tailed fox. 'Of all the things you've done, this was far the worst. Though, faker would've done the same if you didn't volunteered to die first.' He thought.

Silver and Blaze threw a flower too. 'Sonic's a total wreck without you. What you did was pretty self-less; rest in peace, Tails.' Silver thought.

'You have a pure heart, no wonder you have a special place on Sonic's heart.' Blaze thought.

More and more of their friends threw flowers and spent some moment of silence to commemorate Tails' death. Knuckles finished lowering the coffin. Now, Shadow and Silver covered the hole with dirt as some decided to leave with a heavy heart.

Amy thanked their friends for coming as she smiled forcefully. The two hedgehogs finished covering the hole, Blaze invited them to go home, which they did together with Knuckles and Cream.

Amy then walked up to Sonic, who stood in front of the Tails' burial place; she put her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Sonic, let's go home." Sonic nodded bitterly as he gave one last look to his little brother's grave.

* * *

Sonic stared at the ceiling, looking tired for he had long sleepless nights. For days after Tails' funeral, he wasn't able to sleep for he blamed himself although Amy and some of his friends tried to talk to him about it; he just snapped at them angrily.

Shadow even talked to him once saying, "You should be happy, faker. Even though Miles died, Eggman was killed too and it was all because of him. You should be proud of him."

Sonic thought of what he said but to lose his friend and supposed brother even though his arch-nemesis died, wasn't going to make him happy even a bit. For he preferred to beat up Egghead nonstop everyday and have Tails by his side to do it than his current situation right now. But Shadow is right even though Sonic knew it before, Sonic is proud to have Tails. And with that, Sonic cried his heart again.

His grief soon stopped as his eyes closed and sleep took hold of him.

* * *

(Sonic's dream)

"Hello?" Sonic called as he walked around but he couldn't see anything besides a white background. Then he turned his head and saw a figure, its back facing Sonic. Sonic's eyes widen as he saw two familiar tails from the stranger.

"Tails?" Sonic inquired. The figure turned to him with a smile which made the speedster, for the first time since Tails' death, smile. Sonic ran to him, wasting no time, and hugged him as tight as he could. Automatically, tears fell from his eyes and slid down his face.

"I-I missed you so much." Sonic said as he felt Tails' touch once again.

"I know." Tails replied, smiling since he could feel his brother again.

"I-I'm so happy to see you again." Sonic said as he unwrapped his arms from Tails.

"I've noticed." Tails chuckled softly.

"I-I don't know what else to say. Y-You're here." Sonic said as he placed his hands on Tails' shoulder.

"Yes, but not for long." Tails replied.

"Y-You're leaving, again?" Sonic asked.

"I never left. It's true that I died, but whenever you need me and even if you didn't, I am always by your side, watching and making sure you're alright." Tails explained as he cupped Sonic's face with his hands.

[A/N: I'm reminding you, NO Yaoi (M/M) here.]

"They always say that. How could I even know if you're here by my side if I couldn't even see you?"

"You just need to feel with your heart that I'm gonna be here for you. You just need to believe it. Besides, I'm not the only one here for you, our friends are there for you too. You just need to let them help you because they are willing to." Tails replied with a smile then he continued, "It's time for me to go and for you to wake up. I promise, I'll visit you in your dreams whenever I can and I will always watch you. Oh before I forget." Tails opened Sonic's palm and said, "Here." The young fox closed Sonic's hand and smiled, "Goodbye, brother."

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and slowly sat up on his bed. He felt something on his hand, he slowly opened it, he gasped but smiled afterwards. He stood beside his window and said, "You're always in my heart, little brother." He smiled as he looked at the sky, holding a golden ring given to him by his beloved little brother.


	13. Closer

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Closer

Main Character/s: Shadow and Amy

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: ShadsyStar'sWish, who provided the idea

Requested By: ShadsyStar'sWish (A Guest Reviewer) from fanfiction. net

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and Shadow went to Eggman's lair and fought him. Then, Eggman showed you his latest weapon and he was supposed to fire it at you but he accidentally hit Shadow instead. Am I correct?" Amy asked with disbelief.

"That pretty much sums it all up." Sonic replied.

"Though, there is one thing that keeps me from believing it." Tails said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"How did you even convinced Shadow to help you in the first place?" Tails exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Amy agreed as she couldn't believe it too.

Sonic smiled sheepishly but still answered, "Let's just say, I promised him something."

"I still can't believe you convinced him." Tails said.

"Oh come on, how could you even not believe what I told you?" Sonic crossed his arms and sighed. "The evidence is right here." He snickered and held up Shadow, who was turned into a kitten. Shadow's fur was black with red streaks as his eyes stayed the same.

"Stop grinning, faker!" Shadow exclaimed and glared at the blue blur as he let him go.

"Oh come on, Shads. You look cute." Sonic stifled a laugh as he covered his mouth.

"I'll show you cute!" Shadow snapped angrily. He jumped on Sonic's face and clawed him.

"Gah! Get him off!" Sonic shouted, ran around the place and tried to remove the angry kitten but it clung to him tighter. "Ow! Shadow! Stop that!"

Tails sighed as Amy walked up to them and got Shadow from the blue speedster's face.

"You shouldn't have called him that. He's still a mobian hedgehog deep inside." Amy said as she rubbed the black and red kitten's head.

"You know you're scratching him right now, right?" Sonic stated teasingly.

"Touché... But look at him, he likes it." Amy said and looked at the kitten.

"What if me and Tails go to Egghead's and try to force him to find a way to change Shadow back while you take care of him?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you need to? Tails could change Shadow back, right?" Amy inquired.

"I think Sonic's right. We need Eggman's help so we could turn Shadow back to normal as fast as we could besides I need to know how he did it." Tails agreed.

"Alright, fine." Amy sighed as she sat at the couch and placed Shadow kitty on the couch. "I'll take care of him." She said and rubbed the kitten's head.

The blue speedster and the two-tailed fox quickly left to find a way to bring their friend back to normal.

"So, are you hungry?" Amy asked as she looked at the grumpy kitten.

"I am." Shadow replied. "But don't you dare give me cat food, Rose or else!" He threatened.

"Alright, no cat food." Amy said and went to the kitchen to find some food.

* * *

A few minutes later, Amy brought him a normal chilidog and placed it in front of him.

Shadow eyed the food then the pink hedgehog and sent her a look that says, 'chilidog, really?'.

"What? I don't have any normal mobian food besides that, I was about to buy some but Sonic arrived and this whole fiasco came up." Amy explained.

"Alright, I get it." Shadow said and took a bite but he ended up spitting it. "Bleh. What the hell? I know I don't like this but why does it taste like this."

"Maybe, your tastebuds was affected after the incident." Amy said.

"Oh great." Shadow cursed. "Wait, so I have to eat cat food?" Shadow realized.

"Maybe, I'll see if I could buy some. " Amy replied. She got her purse and was about to leave but she said, "Stay right here. I'll be back promptly."

"I'm still a hedgehog you know!" Shadow snapped.

Amy smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry."

* * *

After minutes of waiting, Amy came back.

"Hey Shadow, I'm back." Amy said as she came in with a bag containing a few cans of cat food.

"I noticed." He muttered.

"Let me put your food in a bowl." Amy said, went to the kitchen and prepared Shadow's meal. "Here you go." She stated, emerging from the kitchen and placing the bowl on the floor.

Shadow jumped off the couch and took a look at his food, "Let's get this over with." He took some cat food, chewed, and swallowed it.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it tastes good." Shadow made a disgusted face.

"You'll get used to it." Amy ensured.

"Hell no, I don't want to stay at this form for a long time." Shadow snapped.

"If you say so." Amy said, not knowing what else to say.

Shadow finished his food, although he was still disgusted to eat that kind of food. A few minutes, he finished his food, laid on the ground and tried to sleep.

"Do you want me to wash you up?" Amy asked.

"Stop treating me like a real kitten, Rose. Faker and Miles would turn me back later so I don't have to stay like this until this day ends." Shadow said, irritated.

"But we don't know when they'll even finish and turn you back." Amy reminded him.

"I'm not taking a bath." Shadow complained.

Amy smirked and left him. Seconds later, she came back, carried the black and red kitten and threw him at the bathtub inside the bathroom. She laughed as his head popped out of the water.

"Luckily, you're a girl or I would have clawed your face like faker." Shadow muttered as Amy continued to laugh.

"Well then, are you willing to take a bath now? Wouldn't want you getting wet go to waste, right?" Amy inquired, smirking in triumph.

"Ugh. Fine." Shadow sighed, defeated.

Amy carefully applied soap on Shadow's fur, lathered it and rinsed him thoroughly. She dried him with a towel and a hair dryer to make things easier. She moved to the living room, placed the dried kitten on the couch, and brushed his fur.

Shadow spoke, "I hope you wouldn't braid my fur."

"Do you want me to?" Amy asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Just continue on what you're doing." Shadow stated.

"So you do enjoy it." Amy said.

"No." Shadow replied and jumped off the couch.

"Alright, I wouldn't tease you anymore." Amy said as she sighed.

"I'm not gonna let you do it again." Shadow said firmly and sat on the ground.

"Fine." Amy pouted.

Shadow felt a bit of guilt so he said, "I'm gonna regret this but go ahead brush or braid my fur, I don't care anymore."

Amy's frown turned upside down, she carried Shadow and placed him on her lap. She then brushed him and braided his fur which made her happy.

"You look really cute, Shadow." Amy smiled as Shadow blushed.

"I-I'll take that as a compliment." Shadow said jumped off her lap.

"It's already 6, Sonic and Tails haven't returned yet." Amy informed him. "You want to eat as we wait?" She inquired.

"Alright." Shadow replied.

* * *

Morning came, Amy slowly opened her eyes, she sat up on the couch, and she saw Shadow kitty sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Morning Amy." Tails greeted as he came to the room.

"Morning, Tails." She greeted back. "Have you found a way to bring Shadow back to normal?" She asked while Tails nodded.

"Why didn't you turned him back yet?" She questioned.

"Yesterday, Sonic managed to convince Eggman to help and he then helped us make a gun to change Shadow back. When we finished, we arrived about 10pm last night. We were about to tell you but me and Sonic found you two sleeping quietly so we decided not to disturb you." Tails explained.

"Speaking of, where's Sonic?" Amy inquired.

"Right here." The blue blur arrived.

"Where have you been?"

"Out; just went for my daily morning run." Sonic replied.

They noticed Shadow slowly stir, he woke up and sat on the couch.

"So, have you found a way to change me back to normal?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. Are you ready?" Tails asked back.

"Always am." Shadow replied confidently.

"Here goes." Tails said.

He pointed a gun at Shadow, pressed the trigger, and a beam shot right at Shadow. A light blinded the trio (Amy, Sonic, and Tails) when it dimmed, they saw Shadow back to his normal hedgehog form.

"Finally, back to normal." Shadow mumbled.

Sonic broke down laughing on the floor while Amy and Tails stifled a laugh.

"What now?" Shadow demanded. He looked at his quills which we're still braided and had ribbons in it.

"Not funny!" He exclaimed as he removed the ribbons from his quills and brushed his quills to remove the braid.

"Here let me help." Amy came to him and assisted him.

"Now that it's over. I'll go back to my house and continue on my projects." Tails excused himself and left to do just that.

"If you excuse me, I have to keep track with my daily schedule which means I have to beat up Egghead again." Sonic said and ran off.

The two hedgehogs were left again, silence covered the whole place.

Amy decided to speak up first, "So I guess you could go back to eating normal food."

"Yea, I missed it. The cat food was disgusting." Shadow sighed.

"And I don't need to brush you again, huh?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Although I enjoyed it."

"Since you're back to normal, want to watch a movie? I heard there was a new action movie and I'll think you'll like it. Besides, we need a rest from the whole incident." Amy said.

"Not a bad idea, Rose. Maybe, we could eat at a restaurant later. Faker said there was a new one that opened last week."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Amy asked as Shadow blushed.

"Of course not!" He blushed furiously.

"I'm just teasing." Amy giggled.

Shadow walked out the door and turned to her, "Are you coming?"

Amy nodded and clung to his arm; Shadow blushed again. They made their way to the cinema and bought tickets and food.

It might turned out bad from the start with the whole fiasco but in the end, Amy and Shadow somehow enjoyed themselves.

* * *

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"See for yourself." Eggman said, handing him the binoculars.

Sonic took the binoculars and saw Shadow and Amy eating and having fun with each other's company. The duo was hiding on some bushes and tried hard not to be seen by anyone.

"You know, I couldn't have done this without you, Egghead." Sonic smirked.

"Don't ruin this moment by calling me that, you pesky little hedgehog." Eggman argued.

"You're calling me, 'pesky little hedgehog' so why should I stop calling you, 'Egghead' Egghead." Sonic chuckled.

"Makes sense. So, did Shadow knew it was your fault, why he became a cute little kitty?" The villain asked.

"In reality, it's not my fault. Shadow wants to spend some time with Amy so I promised him if he agreed to help me stop you." The blue speedster replied.

"So, you knew he would ask you for help with the pink hedgehog?" Eggman asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yep, so I already talked you into helping me."

"Wait, let me clear things up. You knew Shadow would ask you for help so you enlisted me to assist you to make those two spend some time together. Then, you convinced Shadow to help you stop me because you already knew that I agreed to your plan. Correct?" Eggman said, trying to clear the picture as the blue hero nodded.

"Yes. Besides, I promised I wouldn't beat you up for a week, right?" Sonic replied with a sly grin.

"And you promised, you'd help me with my inventions." Eggman reminded him.

"Yes, that too." Sonic remembered. "It was worth it, anyway." Sonic smirked and got his phone from his pocket.

He scrolled through his gallery and Eggman saw stolen pictures of Amy and Shadow. There were several photos like: Amy and Shadow, still in his kitten form, sleeping together on the couch; Amy and Shadow watching a movie, their back facing the camera; and the two hedgehogs spending time together in the restaurant, they're currently in.

Eggman and Sonic laughed at their great work. Shadow's ears twitched and turned to where they were hiding but didn't see anyone on that direction, just some bushes.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"I thought I heard faker laughing his butt off." Shadow explained.

"You must be imagining things." Amy said and continued her meal.

"Think so." Shadow mumbled and resumed on eating.

In the end, Amy and Shadow enjoyed their time together especially Shadow, who was too shy to admit it.

* * *

(Green Room)

"I'm not shy!" Shadow yelled.

"Fine! You're just... What was that word again?" PurpleAntiheroine said.

"Stoic." Tails replied.

"Yep. Thanks, Tails." PurpleAntiheroine said. "By the way, it was great to hear from you."

"It was because you didn't gave me enough screen time." Tails complained.

"At least, I didn't kill you this time, right?" PurpleAntiheroine pointed out.

"Touché." Tails muttered.

"Are you mad at Tails or something? You kept on killing him, I think he has the record of most deaths to happen on a supporting character or protagonist role." Sonic asked.

"I'm not mad at Tails. How could you be mad with someone as cute as Tails?" PurpleAntiheroine answered as Tails blushed. "By the way, I could kill your character if you want to." She smirked.

"Nope, I'm good." Sonic gulped.

"I noticed that this was the first time you did a green room scene featuring some of us." Amy said.

"Yep. I just gave it a try." PurpleAntiheroine stated. "By the way, for those of you who doesn't know what a green room is, I shall explain. A green room is also called the lounge backstage where performers or actors stay before they go on-screen."

"I think you should do this more often." Tails commented.

"Why? So you could get more screen time?" PurpleAntiheroine laughed as some of the characters chuckled too, embarrassing the two tailed fox. "I'm just kidding." She added as the characters and herself continued to laugh, Tails joining in.


	14. I Really Like You

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: I Really Like You

Main Character/s: Tails

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: teharrisonfox, who provided the idea

Requested By: teharrisonfox from fanfiction. net

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Almost there." Tails muttered as he fixed his plane.

"Tails!" Sonic called, entering the fox's garage.

Tails slid out from below the plane and said, "Right here."

"Oh great. You might want to clean yourself up." The blue blur suggested.

"Why? I still have to continue fixing the plane." Tails replied as he went back to work but was stopped by the speedster.

"Cream's here." He said with a smirk.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Tails exclaimed and blushed as he quickly placed his tools back to its original places. "Could you tell her that I'm just gonna clean up myself?" He asked.

"Sure." Sonic replied and went to do just that as Tails took a quick bath.

* * *

(Minutes later...)

Cream inspected the flower that was once a friend of them and Tails' love interest, Cosmo. The flower shimmered as the sun rays hit it, making Cream smile.

"Are we ready to go?" Tails asked as he finished preparing. Cream nodded happily as she clung to Tails' arm and they enjoyed themselves.

As they left, the flower glimmered more; brighter than it ever had.

* * *

Cream and Tails were strolling at the park; they were laughing and giggling as they did so.

"Okay, okay." Tails tried to compose himself from laughing. "Now tell me, of all our friends, who's easiest to get along with?" Tails asked.

"That's easy, Ms. Amy of course." Cream replied.

"Why not anyone else?"

"Well, Sticks is difficult to get along with because she's a bit paranoid when meeting new people." Cream giggled; Tails chuckled in agreement.

"Hey, want to get some ice cream?" Tails asked as he pointed at a nearby ice cream parlor.

Cream nodded before they both walked towards it.

* * *

"Two scoops of caramel swirl and three scoops of butterscotch placed in a cup, please." Cream requested.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Tails ordered.

A female mobian, behind the counter, prepared their order as Tails paid their ice cream and milkshake. The two of them found themselves an unoccupied seat inside the parlor while waiting for their order. A male mobian gladly delivered their foods as Cream and Tails enjoyed their desserts and talked to each other again.

"Tails?" A voice interrupted them.

They turned to see none other than, Fiona the Fox. Tails and Cream gaped at the arrival of the crimson fox.

"Fiona?" Tails finally spoke up. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Scourge?"

"I'm done working as a double agent and we managed to take down Scourge so I came to visit you and our friends." She replied with a small smile. "I also came to tell you something. I just realized that I like you."

Tails and Cream gaped, again, due to Fiona's revelation.

"Didn't you like Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Yes but I knew I'll never had a chance again with him because there's Sally or Amy to make him happy." Fiona replied.

"Oh Tails!" A familiar voice called in a singsong.

"Marine?" Tails exclaimed in recognition.

"There you are! I was searching for you everywhere! I want to tell you that I like you!" She said, straight to the point.

"What?" Cream, Fiona, and Tails asked.

The other customers' attention turned to them and it made Tails very uncomfortable.

"Could we talk about this somewhere?" Tails asked.

* * *

"You three like Tails, correct?" Sonic asked as he stood on the center of the living room of Amy's house.

Cream, Marine, and Fiona nodded as agreement.

"I don't believe this!" Knuckles said in disbelief, throwing his hands up then sat on the couch.

Then, a knock was heard, Amy stood up. "I'll get it." She said. She opened the door and deadpanned, "Tails, it's for you." She opened the door wider and revealed, Cosmo.

The seedrian ran up to Tails and hugged him, Tails stood there almost ready to faint any minute.

"I-I thought you were never coming back." Tails stammered as Cosmo let him go.

"Me too." Cosmo said.

"Oh great, now there's four of them." Sally mumbled.

"Four of what?" Cosmo heard her say.

"You like Tails, don't you?" Sally asked for confirmation.

"Of course." Cosmo smiled.

"Good. Join the club." Sally stated as she pointed to the three other girls.

"I really can't believe this. How could a nerd like Tails have four girls who likes him?" Knuckles asked no one in particular.

"Don't you see? The world is ending! The end is nigh!" Sticks overreacted as she ran around the house, causing her friends to facepalm.

"No, Sticks. The world is not ending." Sonic assured her but the badger didn't listen.

Amy sighed, "Still this raises a question that must be answered."

"A question that you could only answer, dear." Rouge continued and pointed at Tails because she knew what Amy was saying.

"Well then, I'm out of here. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." Shadow deadpanned as he casually walked out of the door.

"Same." Silver murmured, "I thought there was gonna be a mission or something." He also went to the door and left.

"What question?" Tails asked. He hoped that it wasn't the same question, he was thinking.

"Who's the lucky girl that Miles Prower likes the most?" Amy replied.

Tails' shoulder sunk in disappointment. 'I knew I shouldn't have high hopes.' He thought.

"It's no doubt that it's me. Out of all of us, I'm perfect for Tails. After all we're both intelligent." Fiona proudly asserted.

"Of course not, Tails should rather pick Marine, Cream, or Cosmo." Rouge replied with a roll of her eyes since she and Fiona have a rivalry going on for a long time.

"It should be Marine, opposites attract, you know." Blaze calmly said her opinion, supporting her friend.

"No offense but saying that you like Marine with Tails is like saying you like Sticks with Tails." Amy claimed. "I'd rather want Tails to pick between Cream or Cosmo." The seedrian and rabbit nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Amy's right, me and Cosmo are both the best choices for him." Cream politely agreed.

"I agree." Cosmo shortly said.

"I like Tails the most so you could all go home now." Marine said.

"He likes me the most!" Fiona declared. "He wouldn't like you anyway, you're annoying." She glared at Marine.

"He wouldn't like you either, you had a relationship with my Sonikku!" Amy defended for Cream's and Cosmo's sake.

"Your sonikku?" Sally asked. "He's mine!"

Amy and Sally argued as Cream, Cosmo, Marine, and Fiona proved to each other that each one of them is the more deserving than the other.

"Me and Cream are better because he's almost the same age as both of us." Cosmo defended as Cream nodded.

"I'm also the same age as he is." Marine claimed.

"He should be with me because you're twice older than he is!" The three girls boldly asserted while looking at Fiona, emphasizing their point.

"He should rather be with me because I'm much mature than you three are." Fiona defended herself. "I'm intelligent, loyal, and I am better than the three of you combined."

"Loyal? You're a double agent!" Marine said, irritated.

"Yea, so I could spy on Scourge! And look at we've accomplished, the freedom fighters wouldn't have taken down Scourge without me." Fiona huffed as she crossed her arms.

"If you could pretend to be someone else's girlfriend, there's no doubt that you could also pretend that you love Tails! You'll just hurt his feeling." Cream affirmed.

"That's not true!" Fiona defended.

"That's enough!" Tails shouted which made the bickering girls stop and get everyone's attention. They were surprised since Tails haven't snapped like this before. "Let's just get this over with." Tails mumbled then sighed heavily.

Tails turned to Cosmo and asked, "Cosmo, you know that I like you, right?" The seedrian nodded in reply. "That was before because I have already moved on. I already accepted that you died so I wouldn't want to complicate things now that you're here again. I'm sorry." Tails stated and hugged her one last time.

"Marine." Tails called as he let go of Cosmo and turned to face the female raccoon. "You're a nice girl but you're not really my type." Tails said, straight to the point as he scratched the back of his head.

Marine nodded as a sign that she understood.

"Cream." Tails turned to the cream colored rabbit. Cream looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You're the girl, I like the most." Tails stated softly as he hugged the surprised rabbit gently and passionately. The rabbit quickly overcame her shock and hugged back as Tails placed a kiss on top of her head.

Tails let go of her and faced the shocked crimson fox. "Fiona," he started. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Fiona asked. "Am I not good enough? Is it the way I dress? Am I not sweet like her?" She interrogated.

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's just that I like Cream and I've already promised myself that I won't replace her with anyone else." Tails explained as he smiled sheepishly.

Fiona smiled a little, surprising the two-tailed fox. She stated, "I see. I just wanted to let you know my feelings anyway." She shrugged. She walked to the door but she turned and said, "Besides, I have a good feeling that we would just be better as friends." She completely walked out the door.

"Fiona's right. It would be better if we're just friends." Marine admitted and Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"You want to hang out?" Marine asked as she looked at Cosmo.

"Sure. It's been a long time since I did." Cosmo replied.

"Great. Let's see if we could have a girls' day out." Marine said excitedly.

She grabbed Cosmo and they were both out of the house and went to do their girls' day out.

"I still owe you an ice cream, right?" Tails inquired, trying to lighten the mood more.

Cream giggled and nodded. They both left quickly and went to continue their date earlier.

"Well, that went well." Sonic muttered.

"So the world isn't ending yet?" Sticks asked.

"No, Sticks." Amy sighed.

"Say, who wants to spy on Tails and Cream?" Sonic asked mischievously.

"I'm in. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Knuckles said.

"I think I'll go with Marine's proposed plan." Amy said.

"We never had a girls' day out before." Sally agreed.

"Since you're going, I might go as well." Rouge commented with a smirk.

"Blaze and Sticks should join as well." Amy stated as the five girls went out to follow the three other girls.

"Come on, Knuckles. Let's eat something before we continue our plan." Sonic gestured for the red echidna to follow, Knuckles reached for his wallet only to find it missing.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted as he ran out of the door to find the white colored bat.

Sonic sighed as Knuckles left him. "I'm just gonna go ask Shadow for a race or something." He murmured as he searched for his rival.

* * *

(Alternate Ending; continuing from the 4 girls' argument and before Tails snapped.)

As Fiona, Marine, Cosmo and Cream and also Sally and Amy continued to argue, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Sonic, and Tails stood there watching.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Rouge muttered. "Hey, Knux. How about I try and stole the Master Emerald?" Rouge teasingly said and flew out of the door.

"Get back here, Rouge!" Knuckles shouted as he ran out of the door.

"I'm gonna find Silver and hang out with him." Blaze stated and walked out of the door.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked his bestfriend.

"I'm gonna go home and fix the plane or hide from them once they notice that I already left." Tails replied and sighed heavily. "Or I could find Zooey and hang out with her. If they do find me, I'm just gonna say that I like her the most so they'll stop. What about you? Any plans?" Tails inquired.

"I'm thinking of letting Egghead capture me or just go out of country again." Sonic shrugged.

"That's a great idea. If my plan doesn't work, I might just have to borrow it." Tails smirked.

"Go ahead." Sonic smiled as they continued to chat and walk out the door.

The girls continued to fight as Sticks still ran around shouting, "It's coming! The end is near!"


	15. Bestfriend

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Bestfriend

Main Character/s: Jojo (OC; belongs to freedomfighters123) and Sonic

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: The Song, "Bestfriend by Toy-Box©".

Requested By: freedomfighters123 from fanfiction. net

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Sonic sat there looking the least amused with the scene before him. His bestfriend, Tails, and Jojo were sitting and laughing comfortably. A while ago, Tails and Sonic decided to spend time together, the former thought that it was a good idea to invite Jojo but it didn't quite pleased the latter. The blue blur sat in front of them, watching them and frequently glaring daggers at the arctic fox, who was oblivious to Sonic's current expression.

It's been a few months since Jojo joined the Freedom Fighters, he was a great help to the team and they couldn't agree more. But the more mobian who liked him, the more contrary Sonic felt.

Sonic's phone rang, bringing him back to reality. He quickly searched for his phone and answered it.

"Sonic here." He said as he placed it on his ear. He listened attentively to the caller through the phone, taking in every detail.

"We'll be there quick." Sonic said and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

"It was Knuckles. He said that they need help, it seems that more robots decided to show up and they could use some help to destroy it." Sonic said as he took one last sip of his drink.

"Let's go!" Jojo cheered.

The trio quickly made their way to town and quickly notice the robots that were menacing it.

Sonic used his spindash moves and his speed to destroy the robots. Tails used his gun and blasted some of the robots while hiding to avoid getting hit by the robots. Jojo brought out his mystical sword, which is also a duoweapon he calls, "Winter's Howl" and slashed the robots with it.

"Why don't you guys, chill! Blizzard Slash!" Jojo shouted and used his sword to do the said attack.

The citizens cheered and awed at Jojo's skill, they had seen it many times but it never ceased to amaze them.

Few minutes later, the Freedom Fighters destroyed all the robots. They failed to notice that one last robot stood behind them but Jojo did. In a flash, he converted his mystical sword into a magnum pistol and shot the robot right at its chest, killing it. His quick thinking and fast reflexes earned more cheers from their audience which prompted him to do a little bow, making most of his friends chuckle.

The Freedom Fighters decided to stay in Jojo's house before they all went their separate ways and go back to their own since they still have an hour before dinner. They ate some snacks and drank some drinks while Jojo made almost everyone smile by his jokes.

Sonic groaned, got up from the couch, and slammed the door as he went outside.

Tails knew why the blue blur suddenly left, after all, he would've been a lousy friend if he didn't. The two-tailed fox always purposely invites Jojo to join him and Sonic because he thinks it might help the speedster and their newest member to get along. Sadly, this is not what he expected to happen.

With a heavy heart, Tails stood and said, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Only for him to be stopped by the arctic fox himself, who raised his hand and stated, "I'll go get him, Tails."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Tails. I got this." Jojo confidently spoke with a smile and went out to talk to the blue hedgehog.

* * *

Sonic sat at the rooftop of his house, he rubbed his face in irritation as he continue to think of the arctic fox.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asked him softly, quickly knowing that the speaker was smiling.

Sonic recognized the voice very well and instantly knew it belonged to Jojo. The fox sat beside him, a smile etched on his face while he waited for the hedgehog's response, only for the hedgehog to scowl and avoid the fox's face.

"You know, you should never get jealous of me." Jojo said, changing the topic and getting a more serious mood than before.

"Jealous? Of you? I'm not jealous!" Sonic retorted as he looked at Jojo, who chuckled softly.

"Sonic, it's clear that you don't like me. I'm not completely oblivious, you know." Jojo explained. "I've been meaning to talk to you but I just didn't have the chance. I think now would be the best time since nobody's here except for the two of us."

"I'm not jealous. End of discussion. Goodbye." Sonic concluded and stood but Jojo grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back to his former sitting place.

"We're not done yet." Jojo said with a playful smile. Sonic sat there impatiently for 'their' talk to end.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be jealous of me." Jojo repeated.

"Why? Because you've always been better than me?" Sonic guessed.

"Could you stop jumping to a conclusion and let me finish?" Jojo asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Honestly, I've never told anyone even our friends about this so you're the first to know." This caught Sonic's attention so he listened attentively as Jojo sighed before starting, "I've lived in a small town in river town with my mother and siblings. My mother was a brown fox and she had many children including me. Life back on where I live before was not easy, it was difficult that some of our neighbors died or was poor to even leave the place."

Sonic paid more attention to Jojo's story as the fox continued, "My mother was not the best for she abandoned me in the end. My father, on the other hand, was a brown dog. He doesn't care for any of his children and he is imprisoned in another part of Mobius."

Jojo heard no response so he pressed on, "I decided to leave my town for a better fortune so I headed to Mobius. That's when, I've got to meet all of you and join the Freedom Fighters."

As soon as Jojo finished his story, Sonic felt ashamed of his actions towards the arctic fox. If only he knew how difficult Jojo's life was, he wouldn't have been so hard on him.

Finally, Sonic found his voice and said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way, I was being a jerk."

"You weren't acting a jerk. You're just jealous, that's all." Jojo clarified.

"Still, I shouldn't have been jealous." Sonic said and scratched his head. "But tell me, how you do it?"

"Do what? Being awesome?" Jojo snickered as he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

For the first time, Sonic smiled and shook his head in amusement at Jojo's response. "What I meant is, how do you still smile after what you've been through?" Sonic asked.

"I smile because it helps me from all the pain I've been through. If I let my past affect me, how could I have a better future?" Jojo replied.

Sonic grinned, "Well said." He looked up at the starry nightsky before standing up and saying, "I think we should go back now. Our friends must be worried sick, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Jojo stood and replied, "I'm pretty sure they'll know we could take of ourselves. After all, we're 2 of the strongest in the team. Don't tell Knuckles I said that. Who knows what he'll do?"

Sonic chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't. My lips are sealed."

The two mobians walked back to Jojo's house, laughing and talking to each other. When the other members of the Freedom Fighters heard laughing from outside, they were beyond confused. The door opened, the blue blur and the arctic fox were having fun with each other like they were childhood friends.

"Well that's a miracle. How did it even happen?" Knuckles asked, still perplexed.

Tails just smiled and whispered, "Jojo might not take some things seriously but when he does, something different happens in the end. And now look at them, they're friends."

"More like bestfriends. Aren't you jealous?" Knuckles inquired.

"It's better this way." Tails replied and watched his two bestfriends with a proud smile.


	16. Safe and Sound

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Safe and Sound

Main Characters: Manic The Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Espio The Chameleon, Sonia The Hedgehog, Mighty The Armadillo, and Honey The Cat

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: The Song Titled, "Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars©".

Requested By: Sonic Girl (A Guest Reviewer) from fanfiction. net

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

'This is all my fault.' The three mobians (Manic, Espio, and Mighty) thought bitterly.

* * *

(Flashback)

Sally, Sonia, and Honey glared at their boyfriends, Manic, Espio, and Mighty, respectively.

"So you guys think, you boys are better than us. Am I right?" Sonia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, it's not like that, sis." Manic said.

"Oh, really?" Sally asked, crossing her arms.

"We didn't mean it like that!" Mighty defended.

Honey rolled her eyes before saying, "Not because you're boys and we're girls, doesn't mean we're weak."

"We're not saying that you're weak. We just want you three safe." Espio explained.

"We could fight you know even before we have our relationship." Sonia replied. She turned to the two other girls and asked, "Right girls?"

Honey and Sally nodded in agreement. Manic and Mighty looked at each other before looking at Espio with a 'you-better-agree' look.

Espio threw his hands up and said in defeat, "I give up!"

The three girls cheered as they won the argument, making their boyfriends smile.

As they head out for their mission, the three boys couldn't help worrying for their girlfriends. They constantly asked the them if they were sure of their decision. The three girls always replies with a 'yes' even though, it annoys them every time the boys ask.

A fight ensued as they arrived at their enemy's lair.

[A/N: Just think of someone you want them to fight.]

Minutes later, they seemed to finish their mission successfully but not until their enemy turned the tides. Their enemy injured the girls and made them unconscious, making the boys furious, therefore, the fight favored them again. Using their anger as their fuel to fight, the villain laid on the ground battered and unconscious.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

The girls were in separate rooms sleeping peacefully, accompanied by their boyfriends who watched them as they sleep. Usually, these three boys were calm or laid back as they handle the situation but the case is different this time.

* * *

Manic sat at a chair near his girlfriend. He held Sally's hand as he waited for her to wake up and hear her voice again that always makes his day.

* * *

Espio sat on the edge of Sonia's bed and watched his girlfriend anxiously for her to wake up again. Thankfully, his girlfriend's brothers didn't promised him death after what happened. It was a good thing Manic was there too because he explained everything to his brother.

* * *

Mighty was standing and leaning by the wall as he waited for his girl to open her eyes. He missed seeing those orange colored eyes, even though it was just an hour before she lost consciousness.

* * *

As the girls woke up, they expected their boyfriends to scold them or say that they were right and they should have listened. Not that they were gonna let the boys scold them, they were surprised when they got the opposite response they expect. The boys hugged them softly to avoid furthermore injuring the girls.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you didn't tell me that I should have listened to you." Honey smiled a little as she let go from her boyfriend's hug.

"Seeing you're okay, I told you we were right." Mighty replied.

The yellow colored cat rolled her eyes and playfully said, "That you boys are better than us?"

"We really are better than you girls." The armadillo said proudly but he asked, "Want to know why we're better than you?"

Honey replied with a playful grin, "Oh, do tell me."

"It's because you girls make us better." Mighty replied, making the feline blush. She was caught off-guard when he kissed her right on the lips.

[A/N: I know really cheesy, right? I'm being sarcastic. I'm not the sweetest person so please understand. XD]

* * *

Sonia enjoyed Espio's warm hug not until he let go and frantically looked for any other injuries and asked her questions. She rolled her eyes, not being used to Espio being a mother hen. She kissed the chameleon to shut him up, it worked effectively since he kissed back.

"You ask too many questions." Sonia said as she parted from Espio's lips. Suddenly, she cursed as she saw her clothes filled with dirt and small portions of blood stain. Espio shook his head and smiled as he knew his girl was back to normal.

* * *

A few moments later, Manic let go of his girl as he said with a teasing grin, "I believe someone here deserves an apology." He pointed at himself, emphasizing his point.

Sally rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Manic complained as he rubbed his shoulder. He asked, "Is that how you say sorry?" "If it is, I really felt it. Thanks, anyway." He added sarcastically.

"I deserve an apology too." Sally said as she crossed her arms.

Manic shook his head and said, "I'm not apologizing until you do so."

Sally gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"There." She simply said. "I hope that passes as an apology." She stood up from the bed and added, "Now, I really hope you say you're sorry too."

Manic dragged her back to the bed and kissed her on the lips.

"Done." Manic shortly stated.

* * *

"I think it's safe to say that everything's back to normal." Manic said, the other five mobians nodded in agreement.

"Not everything though, you three promised that you'll stop treating us like damsels-in-distress." Sally clarified.

The three boys sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"But, we also promised that we'll keep you safe." Mighty added.

"No arguments there." The three girls agreed in chorus.


	17. Girlfriend

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Girlfriend

Main Character/s: Tails and Zooey

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: Grimlock1997, who provided the idea.

Requested By: Grimlock1997 (A Guest Reviewer) from fanfiction. net.

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Lucky.

The best word to describe the life of Tails the Fox.

He is the so-called little brother of the famous blue blur, an important and respected member of their team, and he has an abundant number of trusted allies and friends.

He was even luckier when he got himself a girlfriend, a vixen named Zooey.

* * *

Zooey covered her mouth as she laughed heartily, to avoid attracting the attention of the other guests of the restaurant.

Tails offered his girlfriend to eat at a fancy restaurant. Zooey, a nice and sweet girl, accepted the offer. After all, a good company like her boyfriend and a classy restaurant, who couldn't say yes?

It seemed that there's no one that could ruin their moment but no, fate has other plans for their date.

As the two continued to eat, Zooey noticed another vixen from a table nearby. She took the opportunity to study the female fox: she was a blue colored fox with a mix of white, she had purple eyes, and she wore a seductive dress that will make boys drool over her.

Zooey couldn't dismiss the feeling that something's off about her. The blue colored vixen looked at Tails with intimacy for a while now and it's starting to bother her. The blue colored female fox stood from her seat, passed them, and winked at Tails, making the two-tailed fox blush a bit and angering the yellow vixen.

Zooey saw the blue female fox head to the direction of the restroom. Naturally, Zooey wasn't one to start a fight or something but it ticked her off when that other fox winked at her boyfriend.

"I'm just gonna go use the washroom." She said as she stood and went to the ladies' restroom.

She entered and searched for the blue vixen. 'That was odd.' She thought as she found no one. She decided that she should just let it go. She pushed the door open but to her shock, she couldn't open it. She used a larger amount of strength as she pushed her hardest but still no avail. She banged on the door and shouted, "Let me out!", finding that it was the only way she could get out.

* * *

Tails continued to eat but he was concerned since Zooey was taking too long at the washroom.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked, the brilliant fox turned to the source, seeing the same blue female fox that winked at him.

"Actually-" Tails was about to answer but she cut him off.

"Oh, that's great." She smiled her sweetest and sat at Zooey's former seat.

* * *

Zooey tried to push open the door but still it had no effect. Fortunately, one of the waiters heard some noise on the washroom. He quickly removed the block that keeps the door from being opened. To his surprise, the door suddenly opened by itself, emerging from it is Zooey.

"Thanks." She said in gratitude and went to their table. The scene before her made her furious, but she decided to see what the blue vixen was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure that girlfriend of yours left you here alone. That's a shame though, you are quite a handsome and intelligent looking fox." The blue female fox said in a dramatic voice.

In a beat, she added, "I have an idea. I suggest you break up with her. After all, she doesn't know how lucky she was to have a guy like you."

This time in a sexy voice, "I would never ever leave a guy sitting here by himself if I was your girlfriend."

[A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this. Please just understand.]

Zooey decided that she had enough (and because the author couldn't further continue writing this much)[A/N: Yes, I just did that :P], she stomped her way to their table.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Zooey asked, sarcasm evident in each syllable.

"Zooey!" Tails exclaimed, clearly surprised, attracting some of the attention of the other guests. On the other hand, the blue vixen looked at her with the same anger, Zooey was feeling deep inside.

"So what will it be handsome? Ditch this girlfriend of yours and come with me or stay with her and wait until she ditch you instead?"

"He's not coming with you." Zooey answered as she suddenly kissed Tails on the lips out of nowhere.

When she pulled apart from the kiss, Tails said, "I'm staying with her."

His answer infuriated the blue female fox, she charged at Zooey and pulled her hair. It attracted the attention of the guests present in the restaurant.

Zooey fought back, she pushed the other vixen away from her. Unfortunately, she accidently tampered with the blue vixen's watch. Abruptly, the blue female fox pulled back from Zooey. The other two mobian foxes gaped as a familiar mobian stood before them rather than the blue vixen.

"Fiona!" The couple exclaimed as they saw the crimson red fox standing before them.

"That's right!" She said proudly. "I should have been Tails' girlfriend but you showed up! I've locked you on the washroom and yet you managed to escape!" She growled as she strangled Zooey.

The yellow vixen kicked Fiona in the gut with her might. The crimson fox staggered as she clutched her abdomen.

The other guests fleed the restaurant, scared to be involved in the fight. Tails stood there watching uncomfortably as they continued to fight.

Fiona got a knife from the table and attempted to slash the yellow colored female fox. Zooey tried her best to dodge her attempts.

When the yellow vixen found the right chance to fight back, she took it. She dodged the latest attempt and kneed her on the stomach.

Fiona staggered once again and dropped the knife as she curled in pain. Zooey punched Fiona on the face as hard as she could. Of course, it wasn't a punch that could knock anyone unconscious. After all, she wasn't a fighter but it was hard enough to let Fiona know that Zooey is someone that you must NOT tick off.

Fiona ran away or, in her case, walked away clutching her aching abdomen. She was furious at what happened but she learned her lesson: never underestimate a usual gentle mobian or else, this happens.

"You okay?" Tails asked as she looked at Zooey's aching knuckle.

"I'll be fine. It just hurt when I punched her, she has a hard face." She replied with a giggle, causing Tails to chuckle.

"Let's bandage it at home." Tails said as he left money on the table as payment for the food and he escorted Zooey to his home to bandage her knuckle.

Yep, Tails is lucky to have a girlfriend like her.


	18. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Main Character/s: Rouge, Amy, Cream, Blaze and Maria

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: The Song titled, "Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper©".

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Amy made her way to where she heard her phone's message alert. She picked up the device, unlocked the phone, and saw a message from Rouge sent to their group. Curious, she read the message her friend sent.

"Hi girls, thought you might want to go to the mall and have some fun. If you're interested, meet me at mall's entrance at 10am today. Looking forward to see you there. By the way, no need to worry about spending too much, I'll take care of ALL the expenses."

"I'll be there." Amy replied.

"Me too since Ms. Amy's gonna come." Cream texted.

"I suppose, I could come too." Blaze replied.

"Sounds fun, I'm totally in." Maria responded.

Amy changed her clothes and made her way to the mall. She stood, waiting for her friends.

"Excited aren't we?" Rouge teased as she walked closer to Amy.

Amy giggled and replied, "You could say."

"Ms. Amy!" Cream called. The young rabbit ran to the pink hedgehog and hugged her tightly.

Minutes later, Maria and Blaze arrived and made their way to the trio.

"Sorry, we're late." Maria apologized as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's alright. We just arrived too." Amy assured the yellow colored hedgehog.

"Well then, let's go inside. The more time we have, the more fun things we could do." Rouge said.

"So, what should we do first?" Blaze asked.

"How about a movie?" Amy suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. After that, we can have lunch. We'll decide what else to do later after lunch." Maria voiced her opinion.

The girls looked at the various posters that showed the latest movies.

"What should we watch?" Rouge asked.

"Definitely not horror." Cream squeaked at the thought of the said genre.

"Yeah, I don't want to get nightmares tonight." Amy agreed.

"How about this one?" Blaze asked, pointing at a poster of an action movie.

"We could but I already watched the trailer and it's too violent for Cream to see." Maria answered.

Amy's attention was caught by a romantic-comedy movie poster. She looked at the poster and asked her friends' opinions.

"I think, it's the best choice." The purple colored cat declared.

"Nice choice, Amy." The yellow hedgehog agreed.

"I'll buy our tickets then some snacks and drinks to go with it." The white colored bat said and went to do just that.

Two hours later, the movie was finished; the girls laughed and talked about it.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Cream inquired.

"How about that fancy restaurant, we went to last month?" Rouge asked.

The other girls nodded and replied with a 'yes'. They made their way to the restaurant, a waiter ushered them to an unoccupied table, they sat and decided what to order.

"Could we order this?" Amy questioned as she pointed at a picture of a food.

"It looks delicious, let's get one of that." Rouge stated.

As the five of them finished choosing their orders, Rouge called the waiter and told them their choices.

Rouge took out her phone and positioned the camera to fit the four other girls in the picture.

"Smile, girls." The white colored bat instructed. They all smiled and she took a lot of pictures with different poses.

Minutes later, the waiter arrived with their orders. He placed the assorted foods on the table one by one. As they enjoyed the magnificent food, they chatted and had fun of their conversation.

Soon, Rouge called the waiter and paid for the food. Then, the five girls went to several famous boutiques and bought assorted clothes, a designer bag for each of them, different types of shoes, and jewelries and an expensive makeup set for Rouge; all paid by the white colored mobian bat, herself. They also went to a bookstore, chose their favorite genre of book/s and Rouge paid for it again.

As they had enough, they walked back home, carrying their shopping bags.

"Thanks for everything Rouge." Amy stated as she turned to her friend.

Cream giggled, "Yea, I had fun."

Maria nodded, "Me too."

"Same here," came Blaze's opinion.

"Glad you did." Rouge replied. "You wouldn't mind if I post our pictures earlier, right?" She asked.

"Not at all." They replied in unison.

"Say, would you like to hang out again next time?" Rouge inquired again.

"Yes." The other four female mobians chorused with a smile.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Come on! Where is it!" Knuckles said, clearly irritated as he searched on the sofa.

"Shouldn't it be in your wallet?" Silver asked.

"Yes! It just disappeared all of a sudden!" Knuckles replied, almost desperate to even turn his house upside down.

"That's what you get for not organizing your things." Shadow muttered.

"Give it up, Knux. It'll show up soon." Sonic assured the red echidna. "You've been searching for it for 5 hours straight."

"No! I have to find it!" Knuckles angrily said. "What if someone got hold of my credit card! Who knows what he'll do to it! Besides, I would have found it by now if you guys will help me!"

"If he got your credit card, he'll never be able to use it since he doesn't know your password." Tails explained.

Just then, Knuckles heard his phone's message alert. He opened the message and read it, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Tails, Sonic, and Silver took a look of the message and read it.

"Woah. That's a huge amount of money." Silver commented.

"You were right, someone got your credit card and used it." Sonic stated.

"Is there anyone who knew your password?" Tails inquired.

"No but..." Knuckles quickly came to realize what happened.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles exclaimed in anger.

"No doubt about it. She could easily hack anything if she wishes to." Shadow muttered.

* * *

(Back to the girls...)

"Huh?" Rouge asked as stopped walking.

"Anything wrong?" Blaze asked as the other girls stopped.

"I just think I heard Knuckles shout my name." Rouge replied.

"You must be tired and hearing things." Maria said.

"You're right." Rouge agreed with a smile.

The five friends continued to walk their way home with a contented smile.


	19. Fireflies

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: Fireflies

Main Character/s: Amy

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: Disney Movies by Disney©

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Come on, Shadow!" Princess Amy called as she ran.

Prince Shadow shook his head and reluctantly followed her.

"Princess Amy Rose! That is not how a proper princess acts!" Cosmo, the castle stewardess of Amy's family, followed the adventurous princess.

[A/N: I don't know if the term, 'castle stewardess' even exist, but I think that's the most specific/nearest term.]

"Relax Cosmo!" The pink hedgehog replied, shouting back.

"I'm gonna get in trouble, that's for sure." The seedrian mumbled as she continued to chase them.

* * *

"What are we looking for, again?" Shadow asked a bit irritated as he watched the princess search for something on the garden.

"I told you, my new friend." She replied, not bothering to look at the prince as she continued to search.

"Friend? You mean that guy, you told me a while ago, who entered your room without permission? I don't see why you see him as a friend; according to what you said, he wore a gray hooded cloak that covered him entirely. How could you even identify if he's trustworthy, you didn't even saw his face. He must be dangerous, I think it's..."

Amy turned to the black and red hedgehog and defended, "Shadow, if he was truly dangerous, I wouldn't be standing in front of you unharmed. Besides, he comforted me from a nightmare last night."

Shadow sighed, "I couldn't convince you to stay away from him, huh?"

Amy nodded with a victorious grin plastered on her face.

"Just do me a favor: try to be careful." Shadow reminded as he crossed his arms.

Amy hugged him and said, "You're the best!"

Shadow blushed slightly at Amy's warm hug. He cleared his throat and spoke, "You can let go of me, now."

"Right." Amy said, complying to the prince's request. She turned around and continued her search.

"Mind telling me why you're searching the garden instead of ordering your family's guards to search outside?" Shadow asked, raising his eyebrow.

"And let my parents know? Not a chance. Besides, I saw him jump out of my window and hide in some bushes."

"Who knows, maybe he left when you weren't looking."

Amy sighed in disappointment, "I know. I guess, I was just hoping that I'll still see him here."

Shadow looked at her with concern so he said, "Don't be too disappointed, he might 'visit' you again tonight."

Amy smiled as she turned to him, her eyes glimmering with hope, "You think?"

"I only said he 'might', don't get your hopes up too high." Shadow declared.

Amy still grinned, "Alright."

"Princess, there you are!" Cosmo exclaimed in glee. She stopped and took her time, regaining her proper breathing.

"I'm fine, Cosmo."

"Please, don't do that again. The king and queen will have me killed if something will ever happen to their only child." The castle stewardess reminded.

"Don't worry, Shadow's here to protect me." Amy asserted as she looked at the black and crimson red hedgehog, who gave a small nod. She then turned again to the seedrian and spoke, "Besides, I know my parents will have me watched by guards all the time if I left the castle grounds without permission."

"All right." Cosmo sighed. "I've been meaning to tell you that breakfast is being served at the banquet room."

"Great! I've been wondering when breakfast will be served." Amy smiled.

"Prince Shadow, the king and queen will be overjoyed if you could join them for breakfast." The seedrian informed as the prince nodded in reply.

"I suppose I could join." The black and red hedgehog royalty muttered.

Amy let out a whoop of joy and absentmindedly hugged the prince, making him blush and surprised.

"Whoops." The pink female hedgehog chuckled as she let go of him.

The castle stewardess cleared her throat to catch the attention of the two royals.

"Shall we go to the dining room then?" Cosmo asked; the two hedgehogs nodded in return.

* * *

Amy laid on the bed, sleeping peacefully while snuggling her pillow. A soft knock came from the princess' balcony, making the royal stir from her slumber and open an eye. She gently smiled as she watched the same figure, from the night before, stood and waited for her to open the balcony door. She quickly put on her slippers and opened the balcony door.

"You're back!" Amy stated gleefully.

"I did promise that I will come back, didn't I?" Came the masculine voice of the hooded figure.

Amy nodded with a smile. She asked, "Could you tell me your name? I think it's only fair since I told you my name last night."

"I... Call me... 'Chaos'." He replied.

Amy still continued to smile, "I understand if you do not wish to tell me your real name. But, could you promise me that you'll tell me when you're ready?"

"Yes, I promise princess. Whenever I am ready, I shall tell you my real name." He responded. "In the meantime, would you like to come with me?"

The pink hedgehog royalty gave him a confused look, "Go where?"

"It's a surprise. If you would say 'yes', that is."

"I don't know. If I ever leave the castle premises, the guards will easily detect me."

"I shall make sure they wouldn't and I'll be sure to bring you back before anyone knew you'd even left."

Amy thought about it and replied with a nod. Under the hood, he smiled at her answer. With one swift motion, he had already carried her bridal style. He stood on the balcony's edge before jumping successfully at the castle wall without being detected by anyone. Amy almost let out a yelp but she was able to clasp a hand on her mouth. The figure continued to jump until they reach the forest. He cautiously placed her on her feet.

"Follow me." He gestured as he walked in front of her. Amy quickly did what she was told.

"How could you see where we are heading to?"

"I could see through the dark."

"But I can't."

"Right." Chaos murmured.

He looked around and whistled. Later on, thousands of fireflies illuminated their path.

"Woah." Amy said, clearly amazed at the sight.

He continued to walk in front as the sakura hedgehog trailed behind him still awestruck at the fireflies.

Minutes passed, Chaos spoke, "Here we are." He stepped aside as Amy gaped at the sight. She slowly walked forward and said, "I never thought it existed. After all these years, I believed that this was only a place that existed among the pages of my favorite book."

Before her was a lake filled with crystal clear water; grass and trees surrounding it, illuminated the lake with unnatural bioluminescence; the moon and the stars could be seen clearly at the sky as are its reflection on the water; the breeze of air gave a soothing effect whenever felt.

"How did you found this place?"

"During one of my travels. I accidently stumbled and found this place. Ever since then, this has been my hidden sanctuary."

"This is better than I ever imagined." She said and sat by the lake looking at her clear reflection.

"Go on, give it a taste." He encouraged as he sat beside her.

Amy scooped some water from the lake with her hands and drank it slowly.

"It's... magnificent." She said, a smile forming in her lips.

The hooded figure found himself being hugged by the pink hedgehog.

"Thank you for showing this to me. It's like a dream come true."

"You're... welcome." Chaos replied, a blush visible on his face but unseen by the princess. He cleared his throat, making the female hedgehog remove herself from the figure. "I know this must be hard for you, but could you keep this a secret?"

"I..."

"Please?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Amy sighed and replied with a smile, "Since you asked nicely, I'll do my best to keep this a secret."

The hooded figure nodded slowly and stood up. "I think we should probably get you back to your room."

Amy nodded and stood beside him. Chaos slowly walked to the path they have travelled before turning back to the pink hedgehog. "Amy, are you ready to go?"

She took one last look at the lake and turned to him, nodding.

* * *

"Here we are, like I promised." Chaos said as he slowly placed Amy on her feet at her balcony.

"Thanks for tonight, Chaos." She replied.

"I really must go." He turned away from her but not before Amy hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The hooded figure nodded and jumped to the bushes then leaped once again across the castle wall and into the forest.

She laid on her bed and sighed. She pressed her hands on her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly.

'Could I possibly be in love with Chaos?' She thought.

She then remembered how gentleman and nice Chaos is. She squealed at the memory and covered her mouth to avoid making loud noises that could awaken anyone inside the castle. She's definitely in love with him, that's for sure.

* * *

(Amy's Dream)

Princess Amy smiled as she sat beside her friends: Prince Shadow, Prince Sonic, and Prince Silver. They all sat in a circle talking and enjoying themselves. The three other hedgehogs were her bestfriends. Not that she didn't have female friends, but she was just closer to these three male hedgehogs.

"This one's my favorite." Amy said as she held her favorite book for the three princes to see. "Especially about the story of the 'Enchanted Lake'." She added, turned the pages of the book and showed the boys an illustration from the book.

"You do know that it doesn't even exist, right?" Shadow questioned the princess.

"Shadow has a point, Amy. It's just a made up story." Sonic voiced his opinion.

"I agree. But I believe that there's no harm in believing in such things." Silver said with a smile.

Amy nodded and hugged him, "That's so sweet, Silver."

"Lucky." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"Jealous?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"No." The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, earning a scoff from Shadow. Sonic snickered and inquired, "Are you?"

"No." Shadow replied, a small almost invisible blush crept on his face. It was Sonic's turn to scoff at the black and red hedgehog's response.

"It would be a dream come true, if I could see the 'Enchanted Lake' myself." Amy said dreamily as she hugged her book.

"Well then, might as well find a new one." Shadow stated, crossing his arms and earning glares from his friends. "I meant that in a good way." The faces of his friends softened but they wore confused looks. He further explained, "Look, not because we failed to achieve our dreams doesn't mean we have to give up believing in it. The best thing to do is to find another one."

"That's so heartfelt, Shadow." Sonic said as he batted his eyes and puckered his lips to tease the raven and crimson red hedgehog.

"I had enough of you!" Shadow growled as he tackled Sonic to the ground.

The pink colored hedgehog and snow white colored hedgehog giggled and laughed at the ongoing commotion between the black and red hedgehog and blue hedgehog.

* * *

Amy stood before Chaos, whose back was turned at her, meters away from him. She slowly walked up to him, her heart once again beating quickly. She reached her hand to touch him, only for him to face her, making her hurriedly undo her action.

"Amy..." He started.

How she loved hearing him say her name.

"I..." He trailed.

Out of nowhere, she felt his lips pressed against hers.

He pulled away from her and said, "I like you. A lot."

"Me too."

She leaned once again to kiss him and he did the same.

(End of Dream)

* * *

Amy slowly opened her eyes, her face growing hot at just the sudden thought of the mysterious mobian.

"Princess Amy, breakfast is served at the banquet table."

"I'll be there!" Amy replied, quickly getting up and changing her clothes.

* * *

"Morning!" Amy cheerfully greeted as she sat on her respective seat.

"Ah, you seem to be in a good mood today." Her father said as he sipped a spoonful of soup, Amy nodded in response.

"I believe I know the reason behind that smile of yours." Her mother said, with a sly grin. Amy blushed as she realized her mother must have known the reason behind her smile. She stood and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, that's right. Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Her father said almost absentmindedly as her mother rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

"Thank you, mother, father." Amy replied. She almost wanted to smack herself, she had forgotten her OWN birthday because she was busy thinking of Chaos.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know, we are preparing a party for you later this evening." Amy's mother stated as she continued her meal. "Before I forget..." She called Cosmo and whispered something, then she left.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Your highness, here is the thing you requested." The seedrian informed the queen and handed a parcel to her. She thanked the castle stewardess, who left to do some castle work.

"Why don't you open it, dear?" The queen asked as she handed her daughter the package.

Amy gently removed the wrap and awed at the content. She stood, hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. She hurriedly rushed to her room.

"Don't I get kisses too?" Amy's father shouted, causing his wife to roll her eyes at him.

The queen spoke after she knew her daughter has truly left to go to her room, "Your mind seems to be in another place."

The king sighed, "I am worried for our daughter."

The queen held her husband's hand and assured, "Do not fret, Amy will go through this just fine."

Amy's father kissed his wife's hand and stated, "Thank you for the encouraging words, love."

Amy's mother smiled at him, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Princess, are you ready for the party?" Cosmo asked after knocking at the door.

"I believe I am." Amy replied as she opened the door.

The castle stewardess smiled at the sight of the princess.

Amy wore a red gown (given to her by her mother): composed of a straight across neckline and its hemline reached her ankles, white flowers were spread on the front bodice, the skirt was decorated with intricate embroidery designs. The princess' hair was pulled up and secured with bobby pins, a flower crown sat on top of her head.

"So what do you think?" Amy inquired, as she stepped a few steps back; her red stilettoes made a sound as she took a step.

"You look stunning." Cosmo replied, taking a good look at the pink colored hedgehog and wiping a small tear from her eyes.

"Are you feeling well, Cosmo?"

"Yes princess. Why don't you go downstairs? All the guests are waiting for you." The castle stewardess suggested. Amy nodded and strolled out of her room.

* * *

"I present the birthday celebrant, Princess Amy Rose. Let us give her a warm welcome." The royal messenger announced.

Amy slowly proceeded down the stairs while her guests, parents, and castle staff applauded. As Amy made it to the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by various compliments.

"You look dashing."

"She's lovely."

"Just like her mother."

"She's absolutely ravishing."

"Don't you think, she'll make her future husband happy?"

Amy found herself dizzy with all the simultaneous statements.

"Excuse me but I believe the princess owes me a dance." A familiar voice interrupted everybody else's and grabbed Amy by the arm.

She felt her mysterious rescuer wrapped his arms on her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for the save, Shadow." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Who knows what would have happened if you didn't arrive."

Shadow smirked, "Don't mention it. Besides, it's your birthday and it only happens once a year, the generous thing I could offer is a dance and save you from those guests of yours."

"So, you do not have a gift for me?"

Shadow chuckled, "You'll see." In response, Amy giggled.

Unexpectedly, Shadow's small playful grin was gone and turned serious. "Come to the balcony later, I have something to tell you." He spoke. Amy was about to complain but he added, "But for now, enjoy your party." Amy nodded as they both separated.

Minutes passed, the princess walked to the balcony, discovering the prince already standing and waiting for her.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Shadow grinned and turned to face her.

"Well, you thought wrong." Amy replied with a snicker that equals to his. She sighed and looked at the sky. "What do you think Silver and Sonic are doing right now?"

"I don't know. They two must be hanging with Princess Blaze and Princess Sally respectively." Shadow replied as he gazed at the sky. "Why the sudden question?"

"I just remembered the time when the four of us were contented with each other's company." She replied, her voice hinted depression.

"I'll be sure to give them some punishment for not attending your party." Shadow asserted with a smirk.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Amy inquired as she faced him.

Shadow took a deep breath before telling her, "A-Amy... I..."

Shadow wanted to slap himself, he wasn't the type of guy to stammer like this. But he had a hard time describing the topic to Amy especially since she was his dear friend.

'Screw this! I'll just tell her!' Shadow thought furiously.

"I... want... to tell you...that..."

Before Shadow could continue delivering his message, time seemed to slow down as Amy sluggishly fell to the ground. It was a good thing that Shadow has fast reflexes and caught her in time before she fell hard on the floor.

"Amy! Wake up!" Shadow desperately screamed as he gently slapped and shook the princess to awaken her.

With no other choice, he carried her bridal style and bursted through the balcony door. His action, rapidly informed the guests, castle staff, and Amy's parents of the predicament. The latter rushed through the swarm of guests to get to their unconscious child.

The king caressed his daughter's pale face and cautiously took her from Shadow's arms into his own. With a heavy heart, he carried his only scion with his wife following behind. As they got to Amy's room, he gingerly placed her on her bed and cried his heart out; the queen doing the same.

As if the weather sensed their sorrow, rain fell from the gray skies, soon lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Shadow stood by the door, looking at his motionless friend and somehow guilty since he was the last person who was with her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her." He apologized as he found the voice to speak.

"Do not blame yourself, Shadow. You have nothing to do with this." Amy's father ensured the black and red hedgehog.

"We haven't let anyone know this but..." The king trailed before looking at his daughter. "Amy was cursed when she was a baby."

"Cursed?" Shadow repeated.

The king nodded, "Months after Amy's birth, this kingdom's former sorcerer cursed my daughter because I had him banished. He was a sorcerer that associated himself with dark magic, a very dangerous form of magic. That is why, we made a choice to have him banished."

Amy's mother brushed a strand of hair from her child's face. "He cursed her of death when she reached 18 years of age but a sorceress, who was a practitioner of white magic, lessened the curse of my daughter to a lifelong slumber. She could only be awaken by a true love's kiss."

Suddenly, an idea struck the two royals.

"Shadow, I know, this must be too much to ask you but could you try and kiss our daughter?" The queen questioned.

Shadow was taken aback with the sudden request. He hesistated but soon realized the fate of the cursed princess. He nodded and made his way to Amy's bedside. He leaned and placed his lips softly on hers. He straightened himself and they waited for her to wake up.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I am not Amy's true love." Shadow lowered his head.

"We appreciate what you have done, Shadow. Thank you." Amy's mother smiled a little.

Cosmo knocked on the opened door to notify her presence. She spoke, "Your majesty, the guests have been cleared from the castle and have gone back to their rightful kingdoms."

"Thank you, Cosmo." The king replied.

"I, too, shall take my leave." Shadow said as he made his way to the door.

"Let us accompany you." The king told the prince as he and his wife joined Shadow and closed the princess' door.

* * *

A teal colored non-mobian cat walked inside the princess' room from the balcony. It sat on the floor beside the pink hedgehog's bed.

"Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?" It spoke in a masculine yet unnatural way for its kind, its gold colored eyes watched the slumbering princess.

"I was scared." Chaos replied as he emerged from the balcony and strode inside the room.

The cat seemed to scoff at the response. "We have known each other for quite some time, you weren't that type of mobian last time I remember."

"I couldn't bear to see her frightened face when I reveal myself to her." He replied, his voice was filled with sorrow.

The cat seemed to understand his predicament and spoke, "I understand. If I was in your place too, I would have done the same."

"We both know that my condition is far complicated than yours." Chaos argued.

"Not that far." The cat declared as Chaos chuckled knowing his friend wouldn't let himself lose to an argument. Chaos gasped in shock and embarrassment at the cat's sudden question, "Why don't you try and kiss her?"

"No way!" Chaos responded, his voice raising and blushing furiously, making the cat smirk.

"Give it a try. You have nothing to lose." The feline continued to encourage him.

"No!" Chaos protested.

"Do you want me to kiss her instead?" The cat questioned as it licked its lips, teasing the hooded figure.

Chaos groaned, "Fine." He moved closer to her unconscious body and leaned in to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers. He parted from her lips and turned to the cat that could be mistaken for the chesire cat because of its grin. "Let's go." Chaos affirmed as he walked to the balcony, the teal cat following behind.

"Chaos?" A raspy feminine voice inquired.

They diverted their look and found the awakened princess, looking at them with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes, it's me." He took a few steps towards the princess' bedside.

Before Amy could further ask more questions, the door opened slowly, prompting her to turn her head into that direction. She took a quick glance of Chaos only to find him and the feline vanish out of thin air.

"You're awake!" Amy's mother cried as she ran towards her child and hugged her tight.

"It worked!" Amy's father rejoiced. "Cosmo, call back Prince Shadow immediately." He rapidly ordered.

"Right away, your majesty." Cosmo replied and equally as fast as she was commanded to do so, did what she was told.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. "The last thing I remember was: standing on the balcony with Shadow and talking to him."

Her parents glanced at each other before her father explained: what happened after she fell unconscious and how she was cursed when she was a baby.

"We had asked Shadow to try and kiss you. We waited but nothing happened so Shadow insisted to go back home and we accompanied him. As we arrived back to your room, we just found you well and awake." Amy's mother explained.

"Why didn't you told me before?" Amy inquired with a frown.

"We're sorry, honey." Amy's father replied.

"We will understand if you cannot forgive us for keeping this a secret especially from you." Amy's mother apologized. "We just wanted you live your life and not worry of your curse."

Amy smiled again after hearing the reason, "I understand and I forgive you."

The king and queen hugged their princess and Amy hugged them back.

The door was opened with a loud sound, somehow startling the three royals and making them part from each other.

"Is she really awake?" Shadow questioned then panted. His eyes widened at the sight of the smiling princess who waved at him.

"We'll leave you two here then." Amy's mother declared, giggling as she and her husband closed the door and completely left the room.

"I'm glad you're awake." Shadow started.

"They said, you kissed me." Amy said shortly.

"I did." Shadow replied.

The two royals were lost for words.

Shadow chuckled, "Your mysterious friend visited you, haven't he?"

"How did you know?"

Shadow sighed, "The moment before the curse happened, I was going to tell you something, remember?" Amy nodded so he pressed on. "I was going to tell you that..." He sighed once again. "How do I even start?" He muttered but Amy was still able to hear it, making her giggle. "You know Maria, right?"

"The yellow colored hedgehog princess who lives in the castle near yours, correct?"

"Well, I'm courting her."

Amy stared at him incredulously before she broke into a smirk. "I didn't know you had a thing for her."

"Me too until I started to really know her." Shadow mumbled, a smile formed on his lips. He turned to her, now sporting a serious look. "That's why I believe, my kiss didn't woke you up because I'm not your true love after all. As much as you have a special place in my heart, my love for Princess Maria is immeasurable." He smirked, "So where's your true love?"

Amy sighed, "He just vanished."

* * *

Chaos stood on the balcony, listening to their conversation.

"Tell her before something else happen." The teal cat whispered as it sat on Chaos' shoulder.

Chaos sighed, "I don't know. I'm..."

The teal cat rolled its eyes, "Tell her now or I'll do it myself."

Chaos gulped, took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

"Chaos, huh?"

"I know, it's not his real name but he promised he'd tell me when he's ready." Amy replied.

Before Shadow could question the princess again, a knock interrupted them.

"Chaos?" Shadow inquired as he looked at Amy for an answer.

She stood from her bed, walked towards the balcony door, and opened it. She found the gray hooded cloak mobian in front of her, a teal colored non-mobian cat sat on top of his left shoulder.

"Is he the infamous Chaos?" Shadow questioned, crossing his arms and assessing the mysterious cloaked mobian with his eyes.

"Remember my promise that I'll tell you my real name when I'm ready?" Chaos asked as Amy nodded in response. "I think it's better if I show you myself but please hear me out when I reveal myself." The cat jumped from his shoulder to the floor then Chaos slowly removed the hood from his face and pulled his sleeves to give her a better look of himself.

Shadow and Amy observed his features. He was covered with dark blue fur, his quills were the same color with tips of white, claws instead of hands, fangs instead of normal teeth, and familiar emerald eyes stared back at them.

"Amy, Shadow, it's me, Sonic."

[A/N: Sonic in his werehog form, in case you're confused with the description.]

The pink and black hedgehogs gasped and the statement seemed to repeat again and again on their minds.

"I think you broke them." The teal cat proclaimed.

Amy gaped for a few seconds and exclaimed, "It can talk?"

Shadow eyed her, "Out of all these, the only thing you can say is that the cat can talk, really?"

"What? It's difficult to grasp all of these sudden information at once." Amy reasoned.

"No arguments there." The feline deadpanned.

"So, what's with the cat anyway? And how could you prove that you're the real Sonic?" Shadow interrogated, his intimidating aura was back.

Chaos/'Sonic' gave the black and red hedgehog a sly grin, "Come on, Shadow. You know it's me." He batted his eyes and puckered his lips.

Shadow groaned and held his throbbing head, "It pains me to say this but it's really him."

Sonic wore a victorious grin. He then picked up the cat and added, "By the way, say hi to Silver."

"Silver?" Amy asked curiously rather than surprised. At this point, nothing else could surprise her.

'Silver' smiled sheepishly, "Hi, Amy."

"What happened to you two? As far as I remember, you're hedgehogs too." Shadow asked.

Sonic and Silver glanced at each other. "Too put it shortly, we're cursed too." Silver replied.

"Am I the only one here who was not cursed?" Shadow asked rhetorically.

"Cursed, how?" The strawberry colored princess asked.

"We were cursed by the same evil sorcerer who did the spell on you. One time, Silver visited me in our castle then just all of a sudden, that wicked sorcerer arrived and cursed us." The former blue hedgehog narrated.

"But he also put both of our parents and castle staff to sleep that they couldn't awake from." The former white hedgehog continued.

"How could you say that he's the same sorcerer?" The black and red hedgehog raised a brow.

"He also mentioned why he did this to us." Sonic said.

"He said that, 'This way, Princess Amy would not awaken from her curse.'" Silver added.

"He must have known that you two are much elligible for Amy." Shadow stated.

Before anyone could further speak, the castle shook terribly causing everyone to slightly panic and grab onto something.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow cursed as the shaking stopped.

"I don't know but I have a feeling things are about to get worse." Silver thought.

"I was afraid you're going to say that." Amy admitted.

An inhuman roar was heard outside the castle, prompting the trio to believe that Silver's hunch was right. They opened the balcony door and was met with the sight of a dragon. It scanned the castle and let out another menacing roar as its gold colored eyes settled at the four royalties.

It raised its black colored claws which was the same color of his scaled skin, wings, horns, and spiked tail and aimed at the four. With his fast reflexes, Sonic quickly carried Amy, bridal style, while Silver and Shadow jumped and dodged the dragon's claws. They landed at the castle's garden, Sonic set Amy on her feet and they watched as the dragon completely destroy the balcony. They noticed the several lifeless bodies of knights that littered around them.

Shadow drew his sword from its scabbard and declared, "I'll kill you, b*st*rd." He ran and used the dragon's tail to climb at its back. He pressed his sword at the back but it didn't hurt nor scratched the surface. Shadow cursed, "What the hell?" He jumped from the dragon's back and landed safely at the ground. He turned to his friends, "My sword's useless. It didn't even scratch him. It's like his body's made of armor."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Sonic assured.

Shadow got an idea, a crazy idea. He proclaimed with a michievous grin, "If I can't destroy it from the outside, I'll kill it from the inside!"

"Yeah!" Silver cheered but suddenly realized his friend's plan. "Wait... What?"

"Shadow, don't!" Sonic shouted.

Before they could stop him, Shadow leaped into the dragon's mouth. The dragon turned to him as it charged scorching fire from its mouth.

"Oh, sh*t." Shadow knew he screwed up as he saw the glowing orange light from its mouth.

The dragon let out its fiery breath at Shadow, only for him to be saved by Silver's telekinesis. The teal cat dropped Shadow safely at the ground.

"Could you listen to us before charging like that?" The teal colored cat scolded.

Shadow sighed, "Fine."

"Amy!" Amy's mother exclaimed as she and her husband hurriedly made their way out to the castle garden.

The dragon turned to Amy's parents with hatred in its eyes. It raised its claws and prepared to grab them.

"Mother! Father! Look out!" Amy screamed.

Shadow and Sonic acted quickly and each of them grabbed one royal to safety. They placed the two royals back on their feet together with their daughter.

"Silver, Shadow, let's go kill that overgrown lizard!" Sonic said.

"Silver?" Amy's father inquired as he looked at the cat who was smiling sheepishly.

"Amy, take your parents and go somewhere." Sonic ordered.

"Alright, Sonic." Amy replied.

"Sonic?" Amy's mother asked as she looked at her daughter for an answer.

"I have a lot to tell you." Amy remarked as she ushered them to safety.

Amy's mother quipped, "And we can't wait to hear it." Amy explained everything to them and went somewhere safe.

Shadow questioned, "Now that's taken care of, how do we destroy that fire breathing lizard?"

Sonic smirked as he somehow found a weakness. "Silver, could you give me and Shadow a boost?" Sonic turned to the non-mobian feline.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Silver ensured. "I'm ready when you guys are ready." He added and prepared himself.

"Shadow, on my signal, Silver's gonna boost us up. Be prepared to cut its tail while I take care of its wings." Sonic instructed; Shadow nodded at each instruction. Sonic waited until the dragon turn to their direction and shouted, "Now!"

Silver boosted the hedgehog and the werehog until they both stood on the dragon's back. They glanced and nodded at each other. Shadow ran to the tail, raised his sword and with one swift motion, sliced the tail from the dragon. The dragon roared in pain and desperately grabbed the hedgehog, only for him to fail. As this was going, Sonic used his claws and rip the dragon's wings. It let out a powerful roar, signalling its immense pain.

"Shadow!" Sonic called as the black and red hedgehog hurriedly made his way beside his friend.

Shadow noticed the exposed flesh, where the wings was once attached. He stabbed his sword onto the flesh and slid the weapon to create a large wound.

Sonic ran to the dragon's head and with his strength, he snapped the dragon's mouth completely into two. The pain from its tail, wings, and mouth was too much and it was instantly killed. Shadow and Sonic cautiously hopped from the dragon and tried to catch their breath. The body of the lifeless beast soon turned to ash and flew with the wind carrying it.

"I can't believe we killed it." Shadow remarked.

"Shadow! Sonic! Are you guys alright?" Amy asked as she ran in front of them; the two nodded in response.

"You guys really did it! We won!" Silver cheered.

"We couldn't have done it without you boosting us up." Sonic stated. "Thanks, Silver." The teal cat only smiled at his friend.

"Woah, Silver... you're glowing. Literally." Amy said.

Silver inspected himself and found out that he was glowing. Everyone covered their eyes as he shone brightly every second. As the light faded, the teal non-mobian cat was gone. Instead, a snow white colored hedgehog dressed in gold and teal colored royalty clothes stood before them.

Silver laughed in glee, "I'm back!" He jumped repeatedly and continued to express his happiness.

"Good for you." Shadow smirked.

"What about Sonic? When will he turn back to normal?" The king thought aloud.

Sonic looked at himself and waited for him to turn back to normal. He frowned as he realized no transformation was taking place. He let out a depressed sigh, "The sorcerer must have given me a permanent curse."

"Sonic," The queen approached. "There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it, your highness?" Sonic inquired.

The queen smiled, clutched his hand and dragged him a few meters away from the four remaining hedgehogs. The four hedgehogs just looked curiously at the two who were talking about something.

"You mean it?" They heard Sonic question the queen.

The queen nodded with a huge smile that equals the joyful grin on Sonic's face.

"Now, go ahead." The queen nudged him after shoving something on his hand, Sonic nodded in reply.

"Amy, could you join me for a few minutes?" Sonic questioned as he held out his hand.

Amy didn't reply but she smiled and placed her hand on his. Sonic carried her bridal style, he jumped on top of the castle wall and towards the forest. The four remaining royalties just watched as they took off.

"Should we follow them?" The king asked his wife.

"No, let them be." The queen assured. "Amy's in good hands. But for the time being, let us go inside and let our minds relax from this whole ordeal." She said and headed inside the castle, followed by everyone else.

"Your majesty, are you all alright? Where's Princess Amy? Is the dragon really gone?" Cosmo interrogated as she ran to them.

"Calm down, Cosmo. All is well." The king stated calmly. "Where have you been?"

"Er, you commanded us to hide. Even though, I protested to the idea. I couldn't do anything since it was your order." Cosmo reasoned.

"My memory's getting bad, I swear." Amy's father muttered as his wife rubbed his back.

* * *

"Why did you take me here?" A smile graced Amy's lips as she looked at the 'Enchanted Lake' before her.

"There's an important matter that needs to be addressed." Sonic replied.

"Hmm?" Amy looked at him curiously. She gasped as the werehog knelt on one knee.

"Princess Amy Rose, we have been friends for a long period of time." He started as he revealed a black box on his palm. "There were many obstacles that challanged our friendship, trust, and everything in between. You were the only person that gave meaning to my life. I love you very much, Amy. Please, marry me and be my wife." He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring.

Amy yelled, "Yes!"

[A/N: Forgive me if Sonic's proposal speech seems rushed.]

She let Sonic slid the ring on her finger before she hugged him tight. Sonic held Amy's face gently and slowly descended towards her. He pressed his lips against hers, Amy wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple closed their eyes, contented on the sheer bliss that held them. The fireflies that once brought light on the path to the 'Enchanted Lake' surrounded them and shone brighter than before.

When Amy opened her eyes to take a look at her lover, her heart soared. Right in front of her, kissing her, was the face of a friend she had known since her childhood years.

Amy parted from him, Sonic opened his eyes. He realized Amy staring at his face with a smile so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's something you need to see." She replied indirectly rather than answering him properly. She took his arm and lead him to the water to see his reflection.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, staring back at him was his normal royal blue hedgehog form dressed in light blue and black royal clothes. He looked at his hands which was back to normal, he closed and opened his hands to make sure that it was his. He let his tongue wander through his mouth, he felt his teeth back to the way it was. He even stroked his quills and watched as the reflection did the same. He laughed as he realized that it was all real. He turned to his lover, held her on her waist, and spun her around. Without informing her, he kissed her suddenly but passionately.

"I love you, Princess Amy."

"I love you too, Prince Sonic."

* * *

"What the hell?" Shadow cursed as his eyes settled on the royal blue hedgehog.

"Woah! Sonic, you're back!" Silver exclaimed as he stood and patted his friend's shoulder.

"That's not the only good news." Sonic remarked.

Amy didn't speak but she raised her finger, showing the engagement ring.

Amy's mother squealed; Silver and Shadow congratulated the couple; Cosmo gasped in delight; and the king was frozen like a statue, unable to speak or move.

It took a few minutes, before the king was able to recover from his stupor. He sobbed, "My daughter is getting married! My little girl is not little anymore!"

The queen rolled her eyes and patted him on the back, murmuring something about wedding plans and grandchildren which made the king cry louder.

The group watched continuously and clearly amused of the scene before them. Sonic and Amy intertwined their hands, a smile plastered on their faces. The sakura colored hedgehog leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder, the blue hedgehog kissing the top of her head.

It was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives but their story is far from over...

* * *

(Green Room)

"Mwahahahaha!" PurpleAntiheroine laughed in her best villainess voice.

"Geez, what happened to her?" Silver asked as pointed at the purple haired human.

The human coughed, straining herself from too much laughing. Tails handed her a lozenge; she popped it in her mouth, feeling better within seconds.

"What was that about?" Sonic inquired this time.

PurpleAntiheroine cleared her throat before answering, "Sorry about that. I'm just happy that I was able to finish the story." She smiled, "And because of that, I'm gonna throw a party!"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Yea, right, like that's gonna happen. As far as we know, you're an introvert."

The human scratched the back of her head and explained, "Well, I'm just gonna watch movies all night."

"How is that a party?" Shadow questioned.

"It's my kind of party." PurpleAntiheroine quipped. "And how would you even know what a party is? I know that you're a type of mobian who doesn't like parties."

"Shut up." Shadow grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Besides, your parents wouldn't let you watch movies all night long." Tails pointed out.

"Touché." The purple haired human deadpanned.

"Wait, I thought there's supposed to be another chapter? After all, this is only the 19th chapter." Amy reasoned.

"There is another chapter." The human confirmed. "But I believe, it's gonna be easy." She added smugly.

"Good luck with that." Shadow stated sarcastically.

"It's gonna be a special chapter, isn't it?" Cream looked at her for a confirmation.

"That's right, Cream." The girl replied.

"Why is it special?" Knuckles inquired.

"Because... It's gonna be an epilogue for ALL the chapter I've done!" She said excitedly.

"Like Shadow said, good luck with that." Eggman smirked.

"Can't you guys have some faith in me?"

"Look, PurpleAntiheroine. It's gonna take you a long time, trust me. That plan of yours is easy but it will take a lot of work especially since you plan to do the epilogue of EACH chapter." Eggman explained.

"That's true." The human thought. "I'm still gonna do it anyway."

"So, what should we expect on this epilogue of yours?" Blaze inquired.

The girl smirked and rubbed her hands together, "I'm already planning a plot twist for a story."

The Sonic characters could only watch, gulp, or pray that the girl would make the plot twist for the better and not for the worse as a dark aura resonated from the human girl.


	20. In The End

Book Title: Sonic: Collection of Short Stories

Chapter Title: In The End

Main Character/s: ALL main characters that appeared in the previous chapters.

Written By: PurpleAntiheroine

Idea Taken/Inspired From: The song, "In The End" by Linkin Park©

Requested By: (None)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included in the story.

Characters are owned by SEGA©

OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

(A Vampire Love Story-Do or Die Epilogue)

"We're so sorry, uncle Silver." Speedy, 17 years old, scratched the back of his head.

"We tried to reason with her." Junior, 18 years of age, explained.

Silver smiled softly, "It's alright boys. You didn't do anything wrong." He suggested, "Why don't you help your fathers with hunting red blood vampires?"

"Are you sure?" They asked in unison.

Silver nodded, "I'll go talk to her."

"If you say so./See ya later." Speedy/Junior remarked respectively. "Hey, uncle Shadow." They greeted as they came face to face with the black and red hedgehog on the hallway. The gruff hedgehog merely nodded at the two, who quickly took their leave.

"Something's wrong. Phoenix, isn't it?" Shadow inquired, noticing the snow white hedgehog's irritated face.

"When wasn't it about her?" Silver retorted, Shadow stifled a laugh. "Whose side are you on?" Silver raised a brow.

Shadow smirked, "No one."

Silver groaned, he didn't understand how Shadow found the whole father-daughter argument amusing. He ignored his vampire friend and made his way to his daughter's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the room. He opened it slowly, greeted by the sight of his 14 year old daughter who was sitting on her bed and burying her face on her knees.

"Phoenix." He called out.

"Go away." The half-hedgehog, half-cat teenager rasped because of crying too much.

Silver sat on the end of his daughter's bed. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. It's just that, I was scared." He watched as his daughter didn't flinch or even look at him. He pressed on, "I already lost your mother." He scooted beside her and placed a hand on her knees, "I can't afford to lose you too."

She lifted her face, her gold colored eyes were red from crying. She asked, "Why did you and everybody else even taught me to fight if you wouldn't let me hunt red blood vampires?"

Silver sighed, "I just wanted you to be able to protect yourself even if nobody else is around." He continued, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone. I know you're not a kid anymore." He smiled, "But you'll always be my little girl." He scooted much closer and hugged her warmly.

She grinned, "Does this mean, I can help hunt red bloods?"

Silver gave her a sly smirk, "I'll think about it but there's a great chance I'm letting you."

Phoenix beamed and exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Only if..."

"Oh, come on dad." She pouted.

"You'll be careful. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Silver? Silver?" A voice called. The figure made its way to the living room finding Silver and a two months old Phoenix.

Silver sat at the couch holding his daughter who was sleeping peacefully on top of his chest and holding the feeding bottle. The figure smiled, slowing taking the child from her father.

"Ugh." Silver groaned, groggily opening his eyes and looked at the vampire woman in front of him.

"What have you been telling our daughter again?" Blaze asked, rocking the child carefully to avoid waking her up.

The vampire smiled, "Just telling her how I met the most beautiful and amazing woman in my life."

Blaze blushed, "Quit saying that, Silver."

Silver got up and hugged her from behind, "You know, that's true." Silver's playful mood turned to a concerned one, "By the way, did we wake you?"

Blaze shook her head, "No. I had a dream."

"What was it?"

"Remember that time with Mephiles." The vampire hunter inquired. Silver nodded so she pressed on, "In my dream, I died." Tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

The vampire hugged her tight, "Shhh. It's gonna be alright. I turned you into a vampire and saved you from death." He got in front of her and faced her, "We might not be able to save Tails from his death but I believe he's happy with his family. Wipe those tears away, I won't let anything happen to you and our daughter." He wiped her tears away and kissed her.

And just like that, Blaze felt secured not just for herself but also for their daughter.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Wait, it was all just a dream?" Tails asked, looking at the purple haired girl who was still typing.

"You could say." PurpleAntiheroine answered without looking at the two-tailed fox. When she didn't hear any comments from the fox, she further explained. "A what if kind of plot twist to put it simply."

"Which one?"

"The part where she died, of course! It was the dream!" The human almost shouted getting irritated. "Whoops, sorry about that." She added with a sheepish laugh.

"Wait, I still have a question of my own. What was the significance of the first part?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, that. It was part of my what if idea, showing how things would turn out for the father and daughter. And I want the readers to think that I really killed Blaze but I really didn't."

"Now that it's over, I think it's best if we get back to the story proper." Amy suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

(My One and Only Epilogue)

"Clothes. Check. Pocket Money. Check. Camera. Check." Bella noted as she inspected her luggage for the third time.

"Hey, Bel. You ready?" Sonic asked, entering their room. He hugged his wife from behind, "Hey, don't stress yourself."

"I'm not stressing myself. I'm checking if I got everything packed."

"No need to fuss about it."

"Alright. I'm done anyway." Bel replied kissing her husband on his cheek.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go first?" Bel inquired as they made it inside their hotel room in Paris.

"Can't we go later? I think I have a jet lag." Sonic groggily said as he laid on the bed, making his wife shook her head in amusement and laying beside him.

* * *

"Smile for the camera." Bella stated as she pointed the camera in their direction. She pressed the button, capturing the couple in front of the infamous Eiffel Tower. Sonic caught his wife off guard by kissing her, making it more memorable, she kissed him back.

Moments later, Bel scanned their pictures together. She smiled at the photos, she will always treasure it until she lives. Sonic leaned in front of her, surprising his wife. He brought a shopping bag into view, earning a small gasp from the woman. He coaxed his wife to open the bag, it revealed her preferred choice of clothes from different fashion boutiques in Paris.

"You didn't have to give me anything." Bel insisted.

"Hey, it's alright. It's my choice to give you gifts."

"Speaking of gifts, I have one for you too later."

"Can't I have it now?" Sonic whined.

"You have to wait until we get we back to the hotel." Bel replied with a playful wink.

That night, back at their hotel room, Sonic enjoyed his gift to say the least.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Was that..." Rouge was about to ask but was cut short by PurpleAntiheroine.

"Yes, it was." The human replied, turning red at the implication.

"Okay..." It was the only thing the white colored bat could say.

"Those in favor of not mentioning this again, say 'aye'." Silver asked for a poll.

"Aye!" The unanimous response of everyone in the room.

"What? I thought honeymoon only consisted of 'it'! I didn't know before that you could do some kind of vacation whenever you do honeymoon!" The human girl retorted. She turned to the readers, "Don't look at me like that I really thought it works that way!"

"Well, I hope you know..." Shadow was about to give her a lecture but the PurpleAntiheroine cut him off.

"Yes! I know that now! I'm no kid anymore!" The human argued exasperated, her popular temper showing.

"L-Let's just p-proceed to the n-n-next story, c-could we?" Cream asked, clearly terrified of the girl.

* * *

(Heartbreak Coverup Epilogue)

"Would you like another slice?" Amy asked, sitting across Shadow and offering him another piece of cake. They sat on a picnic blanket, obviously enjoying a picnic near the lake.

"Hmmm. Alright." Shadow replied, handing her his plate.

"Shadow! Give Amy back!" Sonic shouted, storming to the two hedgehogs.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You don't deserve her, faker. Besides, you already have a girlfriend."

"Sally and I are through! Now, hand my girlfriend back!"

"Like hell I'm gonna let you! Amy's no object that you could throw and just own her again whenever you want to!"

PurpleAntiheroine mumbled, appearing beside Amy, "Ooh, shots fired." She then vanish out of thin air after Amy glared at her.

"I had her first!" Sonic continued to argue.

"But you didn't love her, you played with her feelings."

Sonic had enough, he punched Shadow in the face. Shadow fell on the ground, Amy rushing beside him.

"Go away, Sonic! I hate you! Shadow's right! I loved you before but you didn't even reciprocated my feelings, you just shrugged it off! Leave!" Amy growled and hissed at the hedgehog she once loved.

Just like that, Sonic realized his fault. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Amy. I realized how much of a jerk I am."

"Damn right, you are." Shadow commented.

Sonic paid him no mind, "I didn't value your love for me. I'm sorry to the both of you. I hope you two find happiness." He walked away leaving them alone for good.

Amy helped the black and red hedgehog to stand. "We should go home so I could tend to your wounds."

Shadow shook his head, "I'm fine. His punches were strong to knock me to the ground but not strong enough to injure me." Amy smiled at him. "Let's just continue our picnic." Amy nodded, still helping him sit up on the picnic blanket. Before Amy could return to her previous position, Shadow hugged her tight not wanting to let her go. "Could we stay like this for just a few minutes?"

"I'd love that." Amy replied, hugging him back.

* * *

(Green Room)

"You just had to appear in the story, didn't you?" Eggman asked rhetorically.

"Well, it was fun." PurpleAntiheroine shrugged.

"At least, she's calmed down now." Blaze whispered to the other Sonic characters.

The Sonic crew nodded and expressed their agreement.

"Back to the story!" The purple haired girl proclaimed with a joyful grin.

* * *

(Just A Dream Epilogue)

"Surprise! Happy 1st Wedding Anniversary!" Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, and Rouge cheered as Tails and Angelica entered the house.

"Wow, thanks everyone!" Angelica said with a smile.

"You guys didn't have to." Tails blushed.

"We wanted to do so, little brother." Sonic assured.

"Let's get this party started!" Amy declared.

"Yeah!"

"Sticks, stop eating that! It's for Tails and Angelica!" Amy scolded the wild mobian badger as soon as her eyes settled on the cake.

"Let's let Sticks be. At least, she's enjoying herself." Angel insisted, she sweatdropped as she looked at Sticks.

* * *

"Hey, Angel. Don't you have something to give to Tails?" Rouge inquired, seeing that Tails has given Angelica a special necklace as a gift.

"Well, I was waiting for later but fine." Angelica said, a smile plastered on her lips. She cupped Tails' face and declared, "Tails, I'm pregnant."

"P-Pregnant?" Tails repeated, Angel nodded in response. The gang ushered to Tails' side as the two tailed fox fainted.

"Tails, wake up!" Sonic yelled and tried to shake him awake.

"He's cursed by dark magic!" Sticks exclaimed.

"Sticks, there's no such thing as dark magic." Amy ensured.

"We never know." Knuckles commented.

"Really, Knuckles?" Rouge gave the echidna a look of disbelief.

"Shhh, I think he's back." Amy shushed them as he saw the two tailed fox stir.

"Ugh." Tails groaned as he sat up. "I just had this weird dream that Angelica says she's pregnant." He chuckled.

"Tails, I AM pregnant." Angelica replied.

Tails looks like he's about to faint again; Sonic said, "Don't you faint on us again, bud."

The next minute later, Tails leapt on his feet and repeatedly and excitedly shouted, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

When the father-to-be calmed down, everyone congratulated the couple.

"Not that I'm rushing things but could I be your child's godparent?" Amy inquired.

"No way, dear. I'm going to be the godparent!"

"I'm gonna be its godparent!"

"Keep dreaming, Tails will definitely pick me, we are like brothers."

"No. Sticks is gonna be godparent! What's a godparent?"

"All of you could be our child's godparents." Tails assured them, stopping the bickering immediately.

"Okay...I'm gonna be the best godparent." Sonic claimed, earning disagreement from the others.

"Sorry Sonikku but it's gonna be me!"

"No way, hon!"

"Keep dreaming, Sonic!"

"Sticks is gonna be the best godparent!"

"Should we?" Angelica was about to ask.

"Let them be. They'll eventually stop." Tails said. "Let's just eat over the dining room."

"Good idea."

* * *

(Green Room)

"Do you really need to do this everytime a story ends?" Knuckles inquired

"Yes because this is the last chapter." PurpleAntiheroine remarked.

Knuckles threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, do whatever you want."

The human girl replied with a giggle, "Thanks!"

"I think it's time with go back to the story." Shadow complained.

"Epilogue for U Plus Me Equals Us... Action!"

* * *

(U Plus Me Equals Us Epilogue)

Sonic turned to face the bunny that laid beside him. She was fast asleep, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it in her ear. She stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, staring directly at the emerald orbs of her boyfriend.

"Something wrong?" Darkness asked, Sonic smiled and shook his head.

"I just realized how lucky I am to have a girlfriend like you."

Darkness stared at him for a few seconds before inquiring, "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you picked me? Of all the girls in the school, you chose me. Why?"

Sonic grinned, "You're not like any other girls, you're unique. You're not afraid to show who you really are. I love how you're...you."

"Hmmm."

"Does my answer not satisfied you?" The blue hedgehog asked with a teasing smirk.

"I'm well satisfied of your answer." Darkness replied, her eyes starting to close as sleep took her.

"Good night, Darkness." Sonic whispered softly, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Why is it short?" Blaze asked.

"Because I want it to be short but sweet." PurpleAntiheroine replied, typing on her phone again.

"It's because she's lazy, that's for sure." Silver whispered to the two tailed fox who nodded in response.

"I heard that." The human girl smirked, not looking up at the hedgehog and the fox.

"Why don't we go back to the story? Before someone here, loses their temper." Amy suggested.

The girl turned to her with a glare, silencing the crew except for Shadow who was always silent.

* * *

(Angel With A Shotgun Epilogue)

"Pleasant day, mistress Blaze." Silver greeted the purple cat who approached him.

"I wish I could say the same. Please, come see us later." She replied with bitter smile and turned away. "Oh, bring Lily with you later." She added and completely walked away to proceed to other things.

* * *

"Why did you called us?" Silver asked, standing before the higher celestials together with Lily.

"We bring grim news." One of the higher celestials replied, his voice serious.

"It seems that the consequences of your actions before could not go unpunished." Another higher celestial added.

"But, I thought he already paid for the consequences." Lily pointed out.

"Sadly, we realized that our previous decision is incorrect." Another one of them admitted.

"What consequences shall I face?" Silver inquired boldly.

"We shall send you back to the mortal world with no memories of your past like a blank slate. You will be reincarnated." The higher celestial, who spoke first, explained.

"This means that I'll be with him, right?" Lily questioned the celestials before them.

"No. Silver will go back to the world of the living, alone." Blaze responded, a frown lingered on her lips.

"Blaze will accompany you to the portal where you will be sent back to the mortal world." One of the celestial declared as the other celestials left.

"Please, follow me." The feline ushered the couple.

* * *

"Here we are. Better say your goodbyes." Blaze reminded them.

"I'm gonna miss you." Lily said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Silver wiped her tears with his thumb and replied with a sad smile, "I'm gonna miss you too." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm ready." The white hedgehog turned to the purple feline.

"Be careful, Silver. We will miss you." Blaze stated with a bitter smile.

Silver stepped inside the portal, Lily watched helplessly as she watched him go. She turned away and started to walk away.

"Wait." Blaze called.

Lily turned to face the purple colored cat, waiting for a response.

"Step in." Blaze ordered shortly.

"But, the higher..."

Blaze smiled, "Let them be. Once you cross, they could not get hold of you anymore."

"What about you? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't mind me. Whatever will happen to me, will be." Blaze replied. "Now, go. Be careful." Lily walked in front of the portal. The feline added, "And, continue what you two haven't finished."

Lily smiled, "I'll do my best."

Blaze nodded, Lily stepped into the portal. "Good luck." She whispered, hoping that the couple will reunite since she pictured the white hedgehog as her son.

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" Lily yelled to the reckless motorcycle driver who sped up, not even caring if he almost killed someone. Lily turned to the boy that she had pushed out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"Err, yes." He replied, his eyes staring at his savior.

"Here, let me help you up." She stood and helped him on his feet.

"Thanks."

"I'm Lily."

"Silver. Say, would you like to eat at the nearby cafe in town? I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well, a great place and a great company is hard to ignore. So, yeah, sure."

Maybe, their relationship had a second chance after all.

* * *

(Green Room)

"What the hell is happening here?" Knuckles asked, entering the room and covering his ears from the rock song that was blasting all over the room.

"Turn that off!" Eggman shouted, clearly annoyed as he watched the human girl singing along with the song.

Sticks ran into the room and smashed the speaker that was playing the song. "Die! Die! Die!" She shouted.

"Sticks!" PurpleAntiheroine yelled at the badger. "That was my speaker!"

"It was brainwashing us!" Sticks replied.

"That's your excuse? You broke my speaker and that's your reason?" The human girl asked getting annoyed; she left the room furiously.

"Fortunately, I'm glad Sticks found a way to stop the music." Sonic admitted.

Amy nodded and voiced her opinion, "Yeah but she didn't have to destroy PurpleAntiheroine's speaker."

"Agreed." The blue speedster replied.

PurpleAntiheroine came back, a katana on her right hand. She ran towards Sticks, raising her katana. Sticks threw her boomerang at the human, who barely dodged the weapon. The crew watched as chaos filled the place because of the two girls.

"Get back here, Sticks! I'm gonna make sure you're gonna pay for what you did to my speaker!"

"Is it just me who thinks she's over-reacting?" Rouge asked.

"PurpleAntiheroine has every right to be mad. After all, the speaker was a gift to her and I think she doesn't have the guts to replace it." Maria explained, expressing her sympathy.

"What about the story?" Tails inquired.

"I think we could start without them." Silver said.

"Yeah, let's do that." Knuckles replied.

* * *

(Everything Has Changed Epilogue)

"Excuse me, ladies." Scourge said to the ladies that surrounded Danee. "Could I borrow her for a while?" He asked, offering his hand to Danee who was talking to her friends. The girls smiled and giggled, letting Danee go with Scourge. He lead her to the middle of the dancefloor and positioning themselves to dance.

"So, how was it? Being reconnected to your friends, that is." The green colored hedgehog inquired as they started to dance.

"I had fun." She replied shortly with a smile.

"Glad you did." Scourge smiled. "You have some special guests, by the way, and they're waiting for you at the balcony."

"Special guests?" Confusion etched on Danee's face.

"See for yourself." He replied with a sly grin, leading Danee in front of the balcony door.

Danee sighed and opened the door. The guests standing there, made her gasp in surprise and happiness. She ran and caught them in a huge bear hug. "I missed you guys!" She exclaimed as she examined the fully-armored new generation of knights of the round table.

Rouge chuckled, "We have missed you too, Princess."

"Er, we meant: Queen Danee." Silver corrected.

"No need for that." Scourge waved off the formalities.

"So, what is this news we've been hearing." Knuckles said. "Are you really pregnant?" He inquired.

Danee giggled and softly rubbed her flat abdomen. Scourge wrapped his arm on her side and Danee nodded with a blush.

They cheered and congratulated the couple.

"Sorry, we didn't got here sooner. There was a dilemma in the Far Western region." Blaze apologized.

"Yeah, it took us a long time just to fix the commotion." Silver sighed.

"Don't worry, important thing is, you guys are here." Danee responded.

"Well..." Rouge trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Scourge asked, speaking for himself and his wife.

"We didn't just come here to visit you." Blaze admitted; the royal couple continued to look at them, waiting for further explanation.

"We're hoping you would take us in, again. Rouge and Knuckles are getting married and they want to celebrate their wedding here and Blaze is...pregnant. It would be stressful for both her and the baby to do trips to far away places. So, we were thinking on working in castle again." Silver fully explained, not being cut off or interrupted by the royals who were standing there, busy gaping and processing the information handed to them.

That was when, they noticed a gold engagement ring on the bat's finger which was almost invisible because of the gauntlets that almost covered her entire hand.

"Congratulations!" Danee exclaimed. "I didn't know you guys are engaged and Blaze is expecting."

Blaze let out a hearty laugh, "The armor doesn't give the whole pregnant thing off."

"Of course, we're willing to take you in." Scourge answered.

Danee added, "That's right but not as castle staff though. You're our friends and you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"And you have nothing else to worry about. The wedding expenses and everything else will be taken care of. I'll have Vector call and bring a wedding planner by tomorrow morning." Scourge declared and went to do just that.

The knights tried to stop him but it was too late, the king had went back inside and searched for the castle steward.

"Are you sure about this? I mean we have enough money to hold a simple wedding ceremony ourselves." Knuckles reasoned with the queen.

"Nonsense. It's the least we can do for you. And like I said before, you are our friends. Think of it as a simple gift from the both of us." Danee answered.

"You're too kind." Blaze said.

"I'm sure the baby will be as kind as her parents are." Rouge stated.

"Now, why won't we go inside. There's plenty of food there..." Danee was about to explain more but Knuckles already ran inside and went where the food is being served.

They all laughed as they saw the red echidna filling his plate and the guests staring at him with an amused smile.

Truly, goodbye is not forever, it was a statement for being apart temporarily.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, hon." Rouge soothed the human girl, who was crying because of the broken speaker.

"I swear, I think that girl's bipolar." Eggman whispered to the Sonic crew.

"Shut up!" PurpleAntiheroine shouted with fury as she heard the comment.

Eggman shrugged, "You know, you're just proving me right."

Tails suggested, "Why don't you start typing the rest of the epilogues? Just to take your mind off your broken device."

The purple haired girl sniffled and sighed, "Alright." She brought out her phone and started typing once again.

* * *

(Partners In Crime Epilogue)

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now." Silver replied to Tails' question.

"But do remember Silver, you cannot do patrols yet." Shadow reminded the just discharged white hedgehog.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Doctor's order. Sheesh." Silver responded, getting annoyed of the constant reminders after they had just left the hospital.

"Come on, I'll take you home then I'll head to the police station." Sonic said as they reached the parking lot.

"What about Tails and Shadow?"

"They'll head straight to the station." Sonic replied as he and Shadow rode their own motorcycles since they weren't allowed to use the police issued vehicles because they weren't on police duty yet.

"Come on, Miles." Shadow called to the two tailed fox.

"I'll see you two later." Sonic stated and the four were off to their respective destination.

* * *

After taking Silver home, Sonic headed to the police department and to his office.

"Tails, could you buy me a coffee and a chilidog?" He asked the two tailed fox, who complied obediently. "Oh, tell Shadow to come into my office."

Tails only looked at him confused as he did what his superior told him.

* * *

"Here's the files you requested." Shadow handed two folders to Sonic.

"Thanks." He mumbled as the black and red hedgehog left the room.

He took a deep breath, opened the first file, and began reading it.

Name: Rouge The Bat

Alias: Black Lust

Age: 24

Sex: Female

Place of Origin: Mobius

Background: She was an only child from a poor family that lived on the forests of Mobius. Her parents abandoned her at an early age, making her fend for herself. At the age of 18, she worked as a waitress in the 'Green Emerald' Bar. 6 years later, she became a thief who worked alongside her partner called 'Red Hammer'.

Sonic got his pen from the desk and wrote the words: 'Status: Deceased' just below her place of origin. He closed the file, reached for the other file, opened, and read it.

Name: Knuckles The Echidna

Alias: Red Hammer

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Place of Origin: Mobius

Background: He was raised in a nurturing and caring family together with his little sister in an average house in Mobius. At the age of 20, his parents together with his sister died. He was then associated with 'Black Lust' and together they robbed banks and jewelry stores.

Sonic suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Cheers!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed as they clinked their shotglasses together.

Knuckles chuckled, "I can't believe it. You're already a police now."

Sonic laughed, "Yeah but I'm still an amateur cop. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anyway, you're on your way of becoming one too, right?"

Knuckles nodded, "Just two more months and I'll be able to graduate."

"I can't wait. I hope we'll be in the same department."

"Me too." Knuckles replied. He caught sight of something on the corner of his eyes. "Hey, that pink colored hedgehog's been looking at you for a while now."

"Hmmm. Really?" Sonic asked, searching for the pink hedgehog his friend is talking about.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Alright." Sonic stood from his seat. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone, okay?"

Knuckles chuckled, "Go get 'em tiger." He watched as his friend approach and talk to the female hedgehog.

"Let me go!" A struggling feminine voice complained, catching Knuckles attention.

He turned his head to the source of the voice, seeing a white colored bat dressed in a waitress dress being dragged to the back door by a black colored male fox. Instinctively, he followed them and thought about his actions before acting recklessly.

"Please!" The waitress pleaded, her voice was then muffled by who knows what.

Knuckles decided that he had heard enough and just swung the door open. With all his might, he punched the guy that almost made out with the waitress. The guy stumbled and fell on his butt, hard on the ground. He was about to throw a punch at the red echidna but he was stopped by the blue hedgehog who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Is there a problem here?" Sonic asked facing the black colored fox and showing his gun at the guy.

"No. No problem at all." The guy replied and quickly left.

Knuckles turned to his friend and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Now, if you'll excuse me. There's someone waiting for me inside." Sonic replied with a smirk, making his friend chuckle.

"Are you alright, miss?" The red echidna asked the waitress.

"Yes, thank you." She replied softly with a forced smile.

Knuckles nodded and left the girl, who admired his courage to stood up for someone like herself.

* * *

"Knuckles, I'm so sorry for your loss." Sonic stated, he looked at his friend who didn't even acknowledged him, he just stood there longing for his deceased family.

They stood there for a while until Knuckles spoke.

"Damn them! They didn't even held an investigation for my family's death. All of them are pathetic. Damn them!"

Knuckles turned to his friend, "You'll help me, won't you? You're not like them, right?" He was hopeful his friend will help.

"I..." Sonic sighed, "Look, Knuckles. I'm really sorry, I truly am." Knuckles looked at him, hatred in his eyes. "But, I'm not in charge of the case and I'm not allowed to help until they say so."

Knuckles scoffed, "You're just like them." He walked away from his friend but he turned to him again and spoke through gritted teeth, "If you won't help me, fine. I'll do it myself. Besides, you're not even a real friend."

He completely left the blue hedgehog, who just stared at his 'friend'.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Sonic searched for his phone from his pants. He searched the multitude of pictures until he found what he was looking for. He tapped the photo and bitterly smiled.

It was a picture of Knuckles and himself during their time at the Green Emerald Bar. Sonic held the camera on his right hand while the other was placed on his friend's shoulder. Knuckles held a shotglass on his left arm while his left arm was placed on Sonic's shoulder.

Of all the pictures he had of them together, this was his favorite though he didn't knew why. He scrolled through his gallery once more and found a picture of his long time and current girlfriend, Amy, whom he met that same night and place where the two boys celebrated.

Then, it suddenly hit him. He searched for his and Knuckles' picture once more and tapped on it once more. He now knew why he loved that picture; it was his favorite because this was their last moment together.

Three days after that, Knuckles lost his parents and little sister. Though, he wasn't the only one who lost something that time, Sonic lost his friend as well. The two became distant during Knuckles' time of mourning and their friendship just fell apart after the red echidna's family was buried.

During the robbery, he was hesitating to shoot his friend so he hastily shot 'Black Lust' instead while Shadow shot Knuckles. That time, Sonic didn't knew what was right anymore. He wanted to offer Knuckles to leave crime and be the way they once were but he had orders from his superior to kill him. He slipped his phone back into his pants and stood from his seat, rubbing his face with both his hands in annoyance.

Without thinking, Sonic left his office and passed by Tails who was about to deliver his superior's food.

"Sir, where are you going? What about your chilidog and coffee?" The young police subordinate asked continuously but his superior ignored him and left the building.

Tails shrugged the blue hedgehog's behavior, he entered the office and placed the snack and drink on the table. His eyes then caught sight of the two folders; one of which was open. Hesitatingly, he lifted the opened folder and read it. Though, it only served to confuse him more so he placed the folder back to its original place and left the office.

Hopefully, he'll figure out why his superior was acting that way or maybe he could just ask the blue hedgehog later when he came back.

* * *

Sonic knelt on the ground, placed the bouquet of flowers on the side of the tombstone and sat in front of it.

He sighed, "If only I reached out to you, none of this would have happened. You would still be alive. Maybe, we could have been partners. We could have stopped crime together." He chuckled at the thought. "There's something else that we could have done together but we couldn't do it anymore. And for that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't helped you before. I'm sorry I let you and your partner die. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better friend, I should have."

Holding nothing else back, he cried his heart out. He cried his grief of losing a friend. He cried his regret of letting his friend die. Soon, rain started to pour drenching him completely but he didn't care.

Sonic looked up to the sky; the mixture of tears and raindrops fell from his face. He shouted, "I'm sorry!" He bowed his head, cried some more and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Moments later, Sonic felt the rain stop. He looked up to see a red umbrella shielding him from the rain. He turned and saw Amy holding up the umbrella and offered him a sad smile. Letting his emotions flow, he lunged at her and hugged her not wanting to let go.

Amy wrapped her free arm on his head and softly said, "Tails contacted me, saying you left your office without informing anyone. Just when I heard that, I knew where you'd be."

"It's my fault, Ames." He mumbled.

Amy shushed him, "No. It's not your fault, you were not to blame. I know how much you want to help him. I know he knows that too. What he did was his choice. It was his choice that he wanted to avenge his family for their death."

"But..."

"So stop blaming yourself. If someone is to blame, it was those other b*st*rd policemen who were f*cking useless." Amy offered him a sincere smile, "Knuckles knows you have nothing to do with it. Now come on, I cooked your favorite foods back at home."

Sonic smiled, "I like that."

They completely walked away, failing to feel the spirits of Rouge, Knuckles, and his family who were smiling at them.

* * *

"You still here?" Shadow asked the two tailed fox who was waiting patiently inside Sonic's office.

Tails nodded, "I'm still waiting for him to come back."

Shadow caught sight of the snack and drink on top of the table. "You wouldn't mind if I eat these instead, would you Miles?" He smirked slyly as he suddenly grabbed the food on the table. In a flash, he was gone from the fox's sight.

"Shadow! Those are for Sonic!" He shouted, going after the black and red hedgehog.

* * *

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said and grabbed the file from the two tailed fox.

"Sorry for asking this sir, but why did you want to see that file? I've been told that it was from four years ago."

Sonic gingerly smoothed his hand on the file and smiled softly. "You're right, it was a case from years ago and I want to hold an investigation to find out what really happened since there was no proper investigation."

"How can you say that sir?"

"Trust me, I know." Sonic responded. "And I want to make things right."

* * *

(Green Room)

"Sorry about the censorship of vowels but I want to at least censor it for those kids who are reading this. Well, I hope no kids are reading this." PurpleAntiheroine turned to the reader. "Except for those people, who are kids at heart." She winked.

"This is the longest epilogue you've written so far." Scourge stated.

"I know. It's pretty exhausting too." The purple haired human sighed. "It's your first time to appear here in our green room special, right?" She smiled.

Scourge snickered, "Yep."

The green hedgehog and purple haired girl continued to chat while the other Sonic crew decided to have a conversation of their own.

"I'm surprised that Scourge's not hitting on her." Silver said.

"That's because he already learned his lesson." Blaze replied casually.

"Woah, really?" Sonic exclaimed.

Blaze nodded, "Most of you weren't present when it happened. She pointed her katana an inch away from his face and warned him threateningly."

"I wish I was there when it happened." Amy muttered.

"It was both scary and funny." Cream commented, being present at the scene before.

"Hey Scourge, why don't you present the next epilogue?" PurpleAntiheroine suggested.

Scourge responded, "Alright." He cleared his throat then did a pose that is suppose to charm the readers. "Ladies, I present the next epilogue. Hope you enjoy." He winked at the female readers.

PurpleAntiheroine playfully scolded him, "Scourge, we have male readers too." She sighed, "Anyway, enjoy!"

* * *

(The Fox Who Never Lied Epilogue)

"Spill it. We all know you can't give a believable lie." Sonic snickered at the yellow fox who had just arrived at Sonic's house, wanting to talk to the blue blur.

"Er, well." Tails scratched the back of his head, thinking of a good way to deliver his message.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed from where she and Cream was having a conversation to themselves. Amy rushed out of the room and grabbed Sonic's arm, "Sonikku! We're gonna be godparents!"

"Oh, okay." Sonic replied casually. "Will you please... Wait! What?" The thought suddenly sank to his mind.

"I'm pregnant, Mr. Sonic." Cream clarified as Tails blushed.

Sonic could only gape at the information handed to him.

Amy squealed, "I'm so happy!" She asked, "Speaking of, when will we have our own kids, Sonikku?"

Thud!

Sonic fainted on the spot at the sudden thoughts that filled his mind. Truth be told, he was ready for a romantic relationship not for fatherhood though.

* * *

(Green Room)

"So, you're getting lazy again." Shadow said.

"Not actually." The purple haired human replied, chuckling.

Shadow smirked, "It wasn't a question, it's a statement."

The human girl scowled at the black and red hedgehog who continued to smirk in victory.

"Anyway, I don't even know what else to put in for the epilogue so it was short. Sorry for that." PurpleAntiheroine explained. She then looked at her phone, searching for the next epilogue. "Ooh, you're gonna love this Shadow."

"As if." Shadow rolled his eyes.

The human girl sighed, "Amy, could you and Sonic present the next epilogue?"

Amy giggled, pulling out a clapper out of nowhere. She looked at Sonic, waiting for him to start.

"Readers, we proudly present the epilogue for: 'The One That Got Away.'" Sonic declared before Amy used the clapper to start the next epilogue.

* * *

(The One That Got Away Epilogue)

"Shadow and Maria sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sonic and Silver sang together. Shadow could only seethe in rage as he heard the duo's unbearable teasing.

Tails and Knuckles were wise enough not to join the duo's remarks. Though, they were trying their best to stifle a laugh at the continuous teasing coming from the two hedgehogs.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll make you." Shadow threatened, growing impatient at every minute.

Before the two hedgehogs could further make fun of him, a knock was heard from the door. Shadow stood from the couch and opened the door, only to be greeted by the yellow colored hedgehog.

"Sorry for bothering you." Maria sheepishly smiled.

"No, you didn't bother us at all." Shadow replied. 'You actually saved me.' He thought.

"I just stopped by to give you and the other boys, this." She explained giving him 5 invitations. "I hope you guys could come."

"Definitely!" Sonic replied, popping to Shadow's side.

"We'll be there!" Silver stated, also appearing to Shadow's side.

"Hell yeah!" Knuckles exclaimed, imitating the two hedgehogs.

"I guess I could come." Tails said, copying the gestures of the three older mobians.

Shadow gave them all a glare that made Silver and Sonic snicker.

"What do you say, Shads?" Sonic inquired.

"It's rude not to say yes." Silver pointed out.

Shadow suppressed a growl then turned to Maria, "We'll be there."

Maria squealed before hugging Shadow and catching him off-guard. "I'm so happy you could come!" She parted from Shadow and cleared her throat. "Er, I mean... I'm happy that you could ALL come. Anyway, I'll see you guys there." She turned away and delivered the other invitations she had.

"First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes..." Sonic and Silver sang together but was unable to finish.

"I'll kill you both!" Shadow growled and lunged at the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Silver quickly ran as Shadow chased after them.

* * *

"There. Perfect." Silver said as he smoothed Shadow's tuxedo.

Shadow groaned, "Why do I even have to wear this?"

"Because it's her birthday." Knuckles responded as he put on his shoes.

"And because the invitation says to wear something formal." Tails asserted, waving his invitation in the air.

"Besides, Maria would be glad to see you this way." Sonic affirmed, brushing his own quills.

"Nonetheless, she'll be glad you'd be able to attend." Silver added as he fixed his own suit.

"Now, stop fretting or you'll ruin the tuxedo." The blue blur reminded him as he was about to apply a hair gel on Shadow's quills.

"I'm not fretting!" Shadow yelled at the blue hedgehog and slapped Sonic's arm from his hair.

"Well then, we're ready when you're ready." Silver said.

Shadow sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

"Now this, is a party." Silver grinned, looking at the colorful decorations as he wandered around.

"I'll see you guys later." Knuckles stated, rushing towards where the location of the foods were.

"Tails, I think Cream's looking for you." Sonic said out of the blue, dragging Tails with him.

'Some friends they think they are.' Shadow thought.

Normally, Shadow was used to being alone but the case was different; he was used to being with those guys who they call each other, "friends". It was weird, at least for him, he was the "ultimate lifeform". He was NOT to feel this kind of emotions but just the thought of the yellow colored hedgehog made his heart beat rapidly. He was thinking of stealthily going back home but he couldn't bear to see the hurt from Maria's face.

"Shadow?" The angelic voice of the girl he was thinking, stopped him from his thoughts.

Maria found him there, standing in the middle of the place. He looked dashing in his suit, not that he doesn't look attractive in any normal day. She didn't know how to approach him; she knew exactly that he was Shadow but the statement became a question as she soon spoke.

"Maria. You...You're here." Shadow absentmindedly greeted. 'Great, I look like a complete idiot.' He was supposed to say that she looked amazing but his mind went blank as soon as she saw her. She looked like a real life princess: a blue dress that reached her ankles matched her navy blue stilettoes. She wore little makeup, not that she needed it but it helped emphasized her outer beauty more, her hair was pulled up with bobby pins and a small tiara sat atop her head.

Maria giggled, "Of course, I'm here. It's my birthday, silly."

They were met with awkward silence. A few seconds later, slow music began to play. Something inside him, urged him to invite her to dance.

"W-Would you like to dance... with me?" Shadow inquired, offering his hand to her.

"I'd love to."

Her response made the black and red hedgehog smile inwardly. He placed his left hand on her hips while her left hand was placed on his shoulder; both of their right hands were intertwined together. They waltzed in the middle of the room, he was really thankful that Sonic and Silver thought him how to dance.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Dance? I'm NOT gonna dance!" Shadow clarified, crossing his arms.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "As if."

"Shadow, you need to learn to dance. Maria's birthday party is tomorrow." Silver spoke. "And I'm pretty sure, she would like to dance with you."

"Then, I'm not gonna take her." Shadow replied.

Silver encouraged, "Come on, Shadow. Do it for her."

Shadow stood up from the couch and growled, "Now what?"

Silver smiled, "Alright, Sonic could you partner up with Shadow?"

Sonic responded with a thumbs up, stood from the couch, and faced the grouchy hedgehog.

Silver complimented, "Nice. Sonic will be the girl for this part." Siver instructed, "Shadow place your left hand on Sonic's hip. Sonic, place your left hand on Shadow's shoulder."

The two hedgehogs did as they were told, Sonic couldn't resist to tease him though. The blue speedster playfully winked at Shadow, who glared back at him.

"Now, clasp your right hand together." Silver commanded them, the two hedgehogs doing what they were told. The white hedgehog positioned them properly. "Great. Now, we start with basic waltz. Ready? Here we go."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Wow, you're so good at this." Maria remarked as Shadow spun her. Shadow tried to suppress a chuckle but the female hedgehog heard a few escape from him.

Shadow caught sight of the blue speedster, who winked at him playfully, dancing with Amy. For a second, he suspected that the blue blur had something to do with the sudden playing of slow music because it couldn't be pure coincident. Either way, he was actually glad that he got to spend time with the lovely lady in front of him. He wouldn't admit it but he wished that this moment could last forever.

Shadow cursed mentally as he heard the song stop. He bowed at her while the celebrant curtsied, signaling that their dance has ended.

Sonic came up to him and congratulated him, "That was great, Shads. I didn't know you had it in you." Shadow rolled his eyes as his response.

"I'm glad that you were able to apply our little dance lesson yesterday." Silver commented with a grin as he approached the two other hedgehogs.

"You wouldn't happen to know who played the slow music right on cue, would you?" Shadow inquired, turning to the blue speedster in question.

"What? Of course not! It wasn't me." Sonic replied.

Shadow scoffed and sarcastically responded, "Right."

"Shadow!" The yellow colored hedgehog called, walking towards the trio. Without hesitating, she hugged the black and red hedgehog tightly causing the two mischievous hedgehogs to snicker. She parted from him and said, "I really had fun dancing with you." She skidded gleefully and went to talk to other guests.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The speedster and the telekinetic hedgehog sang together.

"I'm gonna..." Shadow threatened but was interrupted by Maria.

Maria approached the trio again. "Oops, I nearly forgot." The angel like hedgehog giggled and kissed the raven black and crimson red hedgehog on the cheeks. "Thanks, again." She then went back chatting to her female friends.

Shadow stood there completely unresponsive, his eyes widened at the sudden touch.

"Woah. I think she just broke him." Silver stated.

Sonic looked at him and sarcastically replied, "You think?" An idea came up to his mind, he grinned slyly. He went to find Maria and inquired, "Could you please kiss Shads on the cheek, again?"

Maria looked at him, bewildered, but complied. She kissed Shadow, only this time on the lips. The guests turned to look at them, all of them were happy.

"I did not see that coming." Silver commented.

Shadow's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, but he kissed her back.

"They do know that they're kissing in a public place, right?" Tails asked, approaching them and feeling conscious at the sight.

Sonic shrugged, "Well, they can't waste an oppotunity like this, can they?" He smirked, "Besides, I saw you and Cream kissing in the corner earlier."

The two tailed fox blushed, confirming the blue blur's statement. "I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." He denied, blushing even more.

Sonic just rolled his eyes and laughed heartily.

Knuckles arrived, a plate on his hand, and munching the food from it. "What did I miss?" He questioned.

Sonic rolled his eyes but answered him, "A lot."

"Why don't we go get some food? I'm tired from all that dancing." Silver suggested.

"I'm down with that." Sonic agreed.

"Sounds good." Tails replied.

"Good idea." Knuckles said.

"But you still have food on your plate." The young inventor pointed out.

The echidna nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm full already."

"Oh, Knuckles." The trio groaned and they all went to get food for themselves.

The couple parted, Shadow was the first to speak. "Does this change everything?"

Maria giggled, "It does. For the better." She kissed him again.

* * *

(Green Room)

PurpleAntiheroine snickered, nudging the grumpy hedgehog by her elbow.

"Stop that, will you!" He snapped.

"Alright. Alright." The human girl pouted but deep inside, she's still smirking.

"Anyway, should we go back to the story?" Maria inquired and changed the subject, the red tint on her face could be seen clearly.

"Okay!" The purple haired human giggled. "Let the next part of the story... Begin!"

* * *

(See You Again Epilogue)

The citizens cheered and applauded the blue blur once again. They were extremely grateful to have such a hero like him. The blue speedster smiled at them and felt happy not just because he was able to save them once again but he is able to fulfill his promise to his dear deceased little brother.

"Why does he always take the credit? We helped too." Knuckles complained.

"Oh, Knuckles. Sonic doesn't care for all of that." Amy replied. "What matters to him is that he's able to help."

"I'm glad that he's happy now." Silver stated.

Blaze nodded, "After losing Tails a month ago, I agree with you."

* * *

Sonic plopped on his bed, exhausted from all the good deeds he has done that day. He closed his eyes and it didn't took him long to fall asleep.

* * *

(Sonic's dream)

The blue colored hedgehog found himself sitting on a bench in the park beside a fountain.

"You wouldn't happen to have someone with you, would you?" An all too familiar asked.

The speedster turned to where he heard the voice and gasped gleefully when he saw the spirit of his brother.

"Tails!" He exclaimed in sheer happiness and hugged the two tailed fox.

The fox chuckled, "I'm really happy to see you too." He hugged the blue blur back.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Sonic inquired and parted from his friend.

They took a seat and talked for a while. Every night, they would see each other through Sonic's dream. The speedster will talk about how his day went and the deceased inventor would listen wholeheartedly to his daily stories.

After talking with each other, it came the time for them to separate once again.

Tails stood from the bench and said, "I'm so happy that I was able to see you."

Sonic detected something from Tails' voice and it didn't sound good. He chuckled and stood from the bench, "The way you say it, makes me feel like this is our last meeting."

Tails sighed, "I'm sorry big brother, it is."

Sonic's eyes widened, hoping that he heard him wrong. "Wait. What? You can't be serious."

Tails offered him a small smile, "I am serious. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to inform you before. At first, I thought it would make things easier if I just didn't show up but it would be rude of me, not to say goodbye to you."

Sonic hugged him, he wanted to tell him to stay but he couldn't bring himself to. He must have known deep inside that his time with Tails was only limited. Just the thought of not seeing Tails, made him hug the fox even tighter. A moment later, he parted from him although he wanted to be with him for so much longer but he knew he needed to let go.

"I'll miss you, little brother." Sonic said and offered a bittersmile that made the two tailed fox's heart ache.

"I'll miss you too, big brother." Tails replied.

(End of Dream)

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic!" The repeated yell of his name were the first thing he heard, followed by the continuous banging on his door. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

He made his way to the door and opened it, seeing the familiar face of the pink colored hedgehog. But what caught his attention was the red colored blanket that was wrapped on something. He assumed and somehow felt what the blanket held.

He took a peek and confirmed his hunch, wrapped on the blanket was a baby male fox with cream colored fur. The baby began to open his eyes, revealing unique colored eyes (blue on the right and brown on the left). He was also suprised to see that, instead of having one tail for normal mobian fox except for Tails who has two, the baby has three.

"Where did you find him?" Sonic asked.

"Outside your door. I wanted to invite you for breakfast but I saw a basket and it got me curious. Next thing I knew, I'm looking at this adorable little one." Amy explained; she held the baby's hand, making him giggle. "And I found this as well." She handed him a note.

Curious, he read the note which says, "He's yours now."

"That's all?" Sonic rhetorically inquired.

"His parents must have not wanted him, I mean he looks different." Amy stated. "But it makes him so adorable."

"Maybe, you should take care of him." The blue blur suggested.

"But he was left under your care." Amy pointed out.

"Yes, but that doesn't entirely mean I am completely responsible for him." Sonic quipped.

"He reminds you of Tails." Amy stated, already figuring out the real reason.

Sonic sighed, "Yes."

Amy offered a tiny smile, "Did it not come to you the idea of reincarnation? What if Tails came back but not just in his body but someone else's?"

Sonic thought about it. Now that she mentioned it, he remembered that last night's dream was their final meeting. "Can I... hold him?" He inquired.

Amy smiled brightly and handed him the baby. She even taught him how to hold the baby the right way. The baby snuggled on Sonic's chest, quickly falling asleep.

'Could it really be?' Sonic smiled to himself. 'No matter if you're Tails or not, I'll keep you safe.' He thought, a smile lingered on his lips.

* * *

"What would you like to name him?" The purple haired human girl in charge of the adoption inquired with a smile.

The blue blur looked at the baby and replied, "Neo."

"Very well." She said and scribbled the name on the adoption paper. "There you're all set." She cleared her throat. "As of today, Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog has legally adopted Neo to be his little brother." She declared, making the hedgehog smile proudly.

* * *

"Congratulations, Sonikku!" Amy exclaimed as soon as Sonic and Neo have arrived. She took the baby from Sonic and carried him softly.

"Congrats buddy!" Knuckles greeted and took a look at the baby. Everyone else congratulated him even Shadow but not without a teasing remark. After congratulating him, they (except Shadow) looked and ogled at the baby.

After a few minutes, Sonic decided that he had enough of everyone hogging his baby brother so he got him from them. They all looked at the two, happy for their friend even Shadow who wouldn't admit it and they made their leave. He smiled and opened a box which he got from his closet, revealing a golden necklace with a golden ring attached to it. He placed it on the fox's neck and kissed him on the forehead. Happy to have a new little brother that almost looks like Tails but that doesn't mean Neo's gonna be his replacement.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Just a few more..." PurpleAntiheroine groaned as she laid her face on the couch.

"I told you so. It's gonna take you a long time." Eggman grinned victoriously as he crossed his arms.

"You can't give up now." Amy encouraged.

Sonic added, "Yeah, you're almost done."

The human girl sighed and sat up on the couch, "I guess you're right."

"Neo, huh?" Silver thought.

"Well, I figured that since the baby's like the reincarnation of Tails and Neo means new. I thought: why not?" The purple haired human explained.

"By the way, nice cameo." Rouge complimented with a sly smirk.

PurpleAntiheroine giggled, "Thanks. Oh, before I forget, for those who are confused on why I didn't make Neo as Sonic's son. The reason is: I see Sonic not being ready for fatherhood and just wanted a brother instead."

"Should we continue the story?" Cream inquired.

PurpleAntiheroine nodded, "Alright. Next part of the chapter coming right up."

* * *

(Closer Epilogue)

After the accident (which was actually staged by Sonic and Eggman) that turned Shadow into a kitten, he and Amy grew closer with each other.

The result made the black and red hedgehog very satisfied and the pink colored hedgehog seemed happy too. But if there was someone else who was happy with how things turned out were the ones who planned the event.

"Could you pass me that screwdriver?" Eggman inquired, fixing a new invention of his.

Sonic sat close to where the evil scientist worked and said with a large amount of boredom that was impossible to miss, "Here you go." He got the tool and gave the screwdriver to his nemesis.

"I know how much you want to beat me but promises are promises." Eggman smirked; the blue blur could only sent a glare at the evil scientist. "If it makes you better, today's the last day of your promise. That means, you could beat me up tomorrow according to your heart's desire." The villain added, making the hero smile in anticipation.

The blue speedster grinned, "Already looking forward to it." He then looked around the lair of his nemesis and questioned the villain, "I haven't spotted Cubot and Orbot yet. Where are they?"

Eggman looked at him and replied, "That's odd. Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen those two for a while."

Speaking of the two robotic minions, Cubot and Orbot entered the room and looking concerned. "Uh, boss."

"Finally, we've been thinking where you've gone to." Eggman stated, looking irritated for the sudden appearance of the two.

"Where have you been?" Sonic inquired, curious where they have gone off to.

"Uhh..." Cubot and Orbot trailed off.

Shadow entered the room, his usual gruff and stoic appearance made the two robots tremble. "So, I've been told that the accident that happened to me was no accident at all but was rather planned."

"Planned? How could that be planned?" Sonic asked. He knew Shadow suspected him and Eggman but he denied the fact that he was one of the conspirators.

"Shut it, faker." Shadow growled. He brought out the chaos emerald he have and the hero and villain knew they were going through a lot of pain that day.

"Chaos Spear!"

* * *

It took about a week or two for the speedster and the evil scientist to recover. Needless to say, Amy and Tails heard about what happened and the hero and villain were beaten up once again, courtesy of the pink hedgehog. It took them another week or so to recover from the injuries. Thankfully, the duo learned their lesson but it didn't stopped them for creating a new mischievous plan for the two hedgehogs.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Now that PurpleAntiheroine mentioned it, you two make a pretty great team." Silver complimented.

"I know right." The purple haired human agreed. "They would have been a great team if they weren't only enemies with each other."

"Can't we go back to the story already?" Eggman inquired, getting annoyed.

"Don't take it the wrong way Egghead but it's true." Sonic stated.

"Shut up. And let's go back to the story!" The evil scientist yelled.

* * *

(I Really Like You Epilogue)

"Cheers!" Everyone cheerfully exclaimed and clinked their glasses together as the clock struck midnight, signaling the start of a brand new year for everyone.

"I can't believe it!" Amy giggled as they watched the colorful fireworks above them.

"Me too, it's New Year!" Sally chuckled, taking a sip of wine.

"The year flies pretty fast, huh?" The blue blur said, admiring the burst of colors in the sky.

Sticks laughed, "That's silly, a year doesn't fly!"

The badger's statement made the crew sweatdrop, they didn't want to start another argument because it was New Year.

"Say, where's Tails?" Silver inquired, looking for a particular two tailed fox.

"Now, that you mentioned it, Cream is nowhere to be found too." Cosmo stated in realization, searching for the cream colored rabbit.

"Those two lovebirds might be busy so let's let them be." Fiona replied, a sly grin appeared on her face.

* * *

Cream sighed, "It's beautiful." She rested her head on Tails' shoulder, smiling as she gazed at the colorful starry filled sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." Tails smiled, not just mesmerized by the fireworks display but by the lovely girl sitting beside him.

* * *

"Tails did a pretty good job with the fireworks display." Knuckles complimented.

Sonic nodded, "It's Tails after all."

"You know, I'm still a bit jealous. I still can't believe he picked her over me." Fiona let out a disappointed sigh.

"Me too. We would have looked cute together, wouldn't we?" Marine voiced her agreement.

"Please, let's stop this. Tails himself have already picked who he wanted to be with." Cosmo said, avoiding a fight between them.

"Cosmo's right, they deserve to be happy. Besides, there are other guys around." Zooey tried to cheer up the other girls.

"Guess you're right." The crimson red fox and the raccoon stated their agreement in unison.

* * *

As Cream snuggled more on the two tailed fox's shoulder, Tails couldn't help but think that she was the right girl for him.

* * *

(Green Room)

"I could do this. I could do this." PurpleAntiheroine repeatedly said to herself.

"Yeah, you could. You just have to believe." Maria agreed.

Amy nodded, "We believe in you."

Everyone except Shadow and Eggman voiced their faith on her.

Sonic and the two robot minions (Cubot and Orbot) nudged Shadow and Eggman respectively.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You could do it." Shadow said with a roll of his eyes.

"Go for it." Eggman stated sarcastically.

"Alright, let's do this!" The human girl exclaimed, now fully motivated.

* * *

(Bestfriend Epilogue)

"Guys, incoming!" Tails shouted as he noticed more robots coming toward them.

Sonic grinned, "We got this!"

Jojo sent him a grin that equals the blue speedster's, "Yeah!"

After the blue blur and the arctic fox made up, the trio (Tails, Sonic, and Jojo) became a much powerful force and a great asset to the team because of Sonic's speed, Jojo's skills, and Tails' intelligence.

The arctic fox froze the enemies on the spot while the blue blur used his speed to crush the frozen enemies and the two tailed fox obliterated the robots.

After successfully protecting the town and receiving praises from the citizens, the freedom fighters to hang out in Jojo's house for a while.

"You guys should have seen Sonic, he was amazing!" Jojo stated proudly.

"Me? You were fantastic! You just froze those guys and made things easier for us!" Sonic grinned.

The rest of the freedom fighters smiled fondly at the two, who would have thought that the two guys sitting in front of them would turn out to be the best of friends.

* * *

(Green Room)

PurpleAntiheroine squealed, "Yes! Just a few more epilogues and this chapter will be over." She looked at the Sonic crew who were mostly upset except for Shadow and a few others. "Hey, why the sad faces?"

"Sorry, we're just upset that the chapter's about to end." Amy replied.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. This isn't goodbye. So, quit the drama and let's do this!" She cheered. "Well?"

"Well, we don't want to keep your readers waiting, don't we?" Rouge asked, a smile on her face.

"Right." The human girl replied. "My dear readers, I present the epilogue for 'Safe and Sound'."

* * *

(Safe and Sound Epilogue)

"You alright?" Espio inquired, entering Sonia's room after hearing her bloodcurdling scream.

"I-I'm a-alright." She tried to say but it didn't convinced the purple chameleon.

"Sis! Are you okay? I heard you shout. Is something wrong? What happened?" Manic bombarded her with lots of questions as soon as he arrived at his sister's room.

Sally entered the room as well, bringing in a glass of water for the terrified hedgehog. The chipmunk offered her boyfriend's sister the glass of water which the latter quickly accepted.

Honey and Mighty also came, the yellow cat rubbed the hedgehog's back while the armadillo just watched.

Espio sat on his grilfriend's bed, holding her hand.

Seeing that they wouldn't get answers from her just yet, everyone decided to leave Espio and Sonia alone.

The purple chameleon let the hedgehog calm down before asking her, "Was it a nightmare?"

The hedgehog nodded and caught the ninja surprised when she lunged at him. She sobbed on his chest and tightened her grip on him.

Her boyfriend rubbed her back like Honey was doing before to soothe her. He then remembered a song that he had heard before. He kept his hold of her and sang the song (Safe and Sound) softly.

Sonia smiled, feeling safe because of the lullaby. She buried her face on his chest and drifted to sleep.

* * *

In another part of the house, Honey and Sally cuddled with their respective boyfriend, who held them tight not wanting to let them go and protect them.

Always.

* * *

(Green Room)

"So if you're wondering, Sonia was the only one who experienced a nightmare because it will be bizarre if the three girls would have a nightmare at the same time." The purple haired human explained.

"Why did you picked my sister to experience a nightmare then?" Sonic asked.

"Because I want too?" The human replied, convincing herself more rather than the blue speedster.

"It's because you think Sonia's weak, isn't it?" The blue blur crossed his arms, a frown glued on his face.

"Yes?" She responded once again, smiling sheepishly.

Amy and Maria got in between the two, sensing that more was coming if they weren't stopped immediately.

"Now, now, break it up." The yellow colored hedgehog stated, holding the human girl by the shoulders.

"Yeah, we don't want another argument to happen here, wouldn't we?" Amy added, holding Sonic's arms.

"Sorry, Sonic. I didn't meant anything bad against your sister."

The royal blue hedgehog sighed, "It's ok, I get it now. Besides, I agree with you anyway; Sonia's not the strongest member on the chapter."

"I'm what?" Sonia furiously asked, charging at her brother and began hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!" Sonic tried to apologize. "You have to admit that it's true!" He added, making his sister angrier than ever before.

"Who's weak now?" Sonia asked, still hitting her brother.

Manic shook his head, feeling pity for his older brother.

"Aren't you going to help your brother?" PurpleAntiheroine inquired.

"What for? So I could be hit by my sister too? No thank you." The green colored hedgehog replied. "And to think, she's PMS-ing."

"Oh geez, no wonder she's in such mood." The human girl stated in sympathy. "Moral of the story: Don't make a girl angry especially the ones who are PMS-ing."

Manic agreed, "Right on."

The human girl turned to the reader/s, "Anyway, let's go back to the story." She winked at the reader/s.

* * *

(Girlfriend Epilogue)

"There, all done!" Tails stated as he finished bandaging Zooey's knuckle.

"Thanks Tails." The vixen smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips.

When they parted, Tails stammered, "N-No p-problem."

"Why don't we just watch a movie?" Tails stood and got his medical kit. "I think, I uploaded various movies to my laptop for us to enjoy." He added, went to keep his kit, and fetch his laptop.

Tails came back a minute later, carrying the gadget. He sat beside Zooey on the couch and placed the device on his lap. They picked a movie and began to watch.

Halfway through the movie, Zooey rested her head on Tails' shoulder, making the two tailed fox smile.

As the movie ended, the couple was fast asleep on the couch. Zooey's head still resting on Tails' shoulder, her arms around the two tailed fox. Tails' head was slightly tilted towards Zooey's, his left arm wrapped around Zooey's while the right arm was holding the device.

For the couple, just the presence of each one of them is enough.

* * *

(Green Room)

"2 more to go!" The purple haired human cheered.

"Well then, let's not make everyone wait." Maria pointed out.

PurpleAntiheroine nodded, "Reader/s, I present the second to the last epilogue, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'."

* * *

(Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Epilogue)

After the stunt Rouge had pulled a week ago, Knuckles was extra careful of handling his wallet. After all, he didn't want to work his butt off to pay such a huge amount of money again.

The case was different this time, Rouge had strike again. But this time, not only Knuckles was the victim but Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Shadow too.

Knuckles laughed as he looked at the faces of the other boys tied with him.

"Stop laughing Knuckles!" Silver groaned.

"This is not funny!" Sonic growled as he squirmed and tried to free himself.

"Not one bit!" Shadow yelled at him, trying to escape.

"How could you even find the situation funny?" Tails asked, wiggling to escape from the tight rope that bind the five boys.

"I'm just glad that I wasn't the only one who was robbed of my credit card." Knuckles replied and continued to laugh.

"Can't you use your Chaos Emerald, Shads?" Sonic asked, frustrated.

Shadow shouted, "Do you think I'll still be here if I had my Chaos Emerald with me?"

"Where's your Chaos Emerald?" Silver asked.

"Rouge stole it." The black colored hedgehog replied.

"Silver, what about your ESP?" Tails inquired.

"I tried it before but I think it has to do something with the rope. It's stopping me to use my powers." The white colored hedgehog explained.

"So, how do we go to the restroom?" Knuckles blurted out.

The other boys cursed under their breath.

"Please don't tell me you really have to go now." Tails muttered.

"I really need to."

The three hedgehogs and the fox wanted to bang their heads against a wall. One thing was for sure, this would not end well.

* * *

(Green Room)

"Just one more guys!" PurpleAntiheroine exclaimed excitedly. "For the last epilogue, I want everyone to introduce the title."

The others were hesistant of the human's plan but the others urged them to do what the girl had said.

"Alrighty then. Last Epilogue entitled..." The purple haired human paused and gave the go signal to the cast.

"Fireflies. Starts now!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

(Fireflies Epilogue)

All things come to an end, that's what they say. But contradictory to this, they also say that every ending has its beginning. It's quite confusing, isn't it?

And today, would be the end of Princess Amy Rose and the beginning of Queen Amy Rose.

* * *

Sonic tugged the tie that was wrapped around his neck.

"Stop fidgeting, Sonic." Shadow, his best man, whispered to him as they waited for the ceremony to start.

"I'm just nervous. What if something happens again?" The blue hedgehog inquired.

Today, was a special day for Sonic and Amy, it wasn't only their wedding but their coronation as king and queen as well.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "The worst thing that could happen is you being cursed again."

The royal blue hedgehog sighed, "You're right."

Before Prince Shadow could reply once more, the wedding song played, signaling the start of the ceremony.

The guests turned to look at the aisle, admiring the participants of the entourage. The female participants wore light pink dresses as the male participants wore light blue tuxedoes.

Shadow gaped at Princess Maria who was also part of the ceremony as the maid of honor. Shadow wished he could propose and marry the princess today.

Prince Silver and Princess Blaze was also part of the entourage as one of the groomsmen and bridesmaids respectively.

Finally, the bride arrived together with her father and mother. Sonic's mouth dropped at sight of his soon-to-be wife.

Amy looked absolutely gorgeous in her light pink sleeveless silk wedding gown that reached her feet. A veil, attached by bobby pins to her pulled up hair, covered her face but not entirely. She gracefully walked in her glass stilettoes.

Amy studied her soon-to-be husband's appearance. He looked very dashing in his light blue tuxedo coat and black pants. She giggled softly as she noticed that Sonic wore his signature red shoes but, thankfully, it didn't ruin his look.

As they reached the end of the aisle, the king and queen handed their daughter to her future husband. Sonic gladly took Amy's hand and together they walked in front.

The rest of the ceremony felt like a blur to everyone especially to Sonic and Amy. The guests watched intently as the ceremony took place while the couple's closest friends were smiling and holding back tears of joy. Their parents were overjoyed as well but they were a bit saddened that their precious child had already grown up. The couple took quick glances of each other, intertwined their hands together and warmly smiled at one another.

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic to be your husband and your king?"

"I do." Amy replied as her tiara that symbolizes her new status was placed on her head.

"Do you, Sonic, take Amy Rose to be your wife and your queen?"

"I do." Sonic responded as the crown was placed atop his head.

"Well then, by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, husband and wife as well as king and queen." "I present Queen Amy Rose and King Sonic."

The guests applauded and some of them stood from their seats, clearly happy for the married couple.

"I'm so happy for those two!" Silver exclaimed gleefully as Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" A purple haired human girl, who wore a black dress with pink stripes and black flat shoes, agreed. "I can't believe it! This is the last chapter." She added and began to weep.

The two hedeghogs turned to her, Shadow raised a brow but they paid her no mind as they turned to the married couple.

The couple made their way to the exit but Amy decided that it was time to throw to bouquet to know how the next couple is to be wed. She turned away as the girls gathered together behind her. She threw it and it went up high in the air. It landed into the hands of someone who no one who expect to have (Hint: It's not PurpleAntiheroine XD).

The crowd gasped and a few of them giggled.

Shadow looked at the bouquet of flowers that landed on his hands.

"Looks like someone's ready to get married." Silver chuckled.

"Shut up." Shadow growled at the white hedeghog.

Sonic pulled Amy closer for another kiss who also kissed him back.

Things looked good for them and together they will start the beginning of a new chapter.

* * *

(Green Room)

PurpleAntiheroine smiled sadly, "This is it. The last green room scene. Before I say goodbye, I want to take this opportunity to thank each reader who took their time reading this book and for eveything else in between." Tears gathered on her eyes.

[A/N: Fun fact, tears are really gathering in my eyes as I wrote this.]

"But, that doesn't mean I'm done with writing stories. I'm actually planning on writing a new one but it's not Sonic related." The purple haired human added.

"We're gonna miss you, hon." Rouge stated and gave her a hug.

"Me too." Amy agreed and gave her a hug too.

Everyone else joined in except for Eggman and Shadow.

"Come on you two." Sonic encouraged the villain and the hedeghog.

"Please?" The human girl pleaded.

The two of them sighed and joined the group hug.

"I'll miss all of you. All of the fun we had together. All of the temper tantrums I've made. All of it." PurpleAntiheroine asserted. "See you on the next story everyone!" She smiled her sweetest as the story ended.


End file.
